Un changement peut boulverser l'Histoire
by TheExpress
Summary: UA. Débute en troisième année. Que se passerait-il si un détail venait à changer? Que se passerait-il si une liaison venait à naître entre un Gryffondor et une Serpentard? Ou cela les menerait-il, quel boulversement entraineraient-ils? C'est une histoire de romance, d'amitié, de trahison, de secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Gryffondor vs Serpentard

De nombreux élèves se tenaient dans une gigantesque salle, assis autour de quatre tables, une cinquième surplombait l'ensemble de la salle. Tous étaient vêtu de robes noir que ce soit les garçons ou les filles. La seule chose qui permettait de les différencier était la couleur de leur cravate. Rouge, verte, jaune ou bleu selon la table où la personne était assise. Sur la table la plus à droite était assis un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeaux, en bataille comme ci il n'avait pas pris la peine de les coiffer le matin. Ses yeux verts émeraudes attirait de nombreux regards, ainsi que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front. Harry Potter, tel est son nom, discutait avec deux autres personnes. Quiconque se serait trouvé près d'eux n'aurait pu comprendre la discussion qui avait lieu. Les mots « Quidditch », « Gryffondor » et « Serpentard » étaient sans cesse répétés. Harry Potter était un sorcier et se trouvait actuellement dans la grande salle de Poudlard, l'école de magie la plus réputé et ancienne de Grande Bretagne. A ses côté se trouvait, ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Demain c'est l'ouverture de la saison de Quittitch Harry. Il faut à tout prix battre ces vils serpents s'exclamait Ron depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Pourquoi accordes tu autant d'importance à ce match, Ron ? Demanda Hermione

Tu ne connais rien au quidditch, tu n'as jamais essayé de comprendre quoique ce soit. C'est ma bible ! Et il est hors de questions que moi vivant, Harry se laisse battre par Serpentard.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération, tandis qu'Harry ne put réprimander un mince sourire. Ce match dont parlait l'école depuis deux semaines n'avait plus la même saveur depuis la blessure de Drago Malfoy. Un bras en écharpe depuis que son ego l'avait poussé à dépasser Harry. Au final il avait insulté un Hippogriffe, Buck. Manque de chance, ils sont considérés comme les animaux magiques les plus susceptibles. Suite à cette incident, Serpentard avec l'appui de leur directeur de maison et professeur de potions Severus Rogue avait bien essayé de décaler la rencontre, mais Albus Dumbledore qui avait eu vent de l'incident et des circonstances de celui là avait catégoriquement refusé, disant que le jeune Malfoy avait cherché les ennuis et que cela devrait lui servir de leçon.

Hormis cet incident en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, le début d'année du Survivant avait été chargé. Il avait appris que Sirius Black le traître, celui qui avait vendu ses parents à Lord Voldemort, avait été le premier à s'échapper de la tristement célèbre prison des sorciers, Azkaban. Selon les rumeurs, et ce que Monsieur Weasley lui avait raconté sur le quai de la gare, il se serait échappé pour venger son maître et finir le travail, ce qui signifiait : tuer Harry Potter. Le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, pour des mesures de sécurités avait aussitôt décidé de poster des Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour Harry, il s'est révéler que les Détraqueurs se sentaient particulièrement attirés par lui, et que plus tard était même sa plus grande peur. L'incident qui avait eu lieu dans le Poudlard Express n'était plus un secret pour personne, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'était retrouvé confronté à un Détraqueur. Provoquant une vague de souvenir douloureux dans l'esprit d'Harry, ce dernier allait l'embrasser quand un professeur qui dormait dans leur compartiment était intervenu. Le professeur Rémus Lupin, qui avait accepté de remplacer Gilderoy Lockhart en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Bien plus tard, Harry appris que son professeur avait connu ses parents, et lui avait expliqué qu'avoir peur de la peur elle même était la preuve d'une immense sagesse.

Harry repensa soudainement au Quidditch, et décida sans prévenir ses amis de se retourner en direction d'un groupe de six personnes composés de trois filles et trois garçons.

Olivier, dis moi. Qui remplace Malfoy en temps qu'attrapeur ?

Le dénommé Olivier se retourna en direction d'Harry, le fixant un court instant avant de laissait apparaître un large sourire sur son visage et de lui répondre :

Je ne la connais pas, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est de ton année et se nomme Daphné Greengrass.

Instantanément, Hermione plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Harry aurait dû s'en douter que si une personne aurait su qui était qui c'était bien son amie. Il imita le regard de son amie qui s'était posé sur la table a l'opposé de la Grande Salle. La fille qui était au centre de leur attention avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus gris qui avait un certain charme. Elle semblait ne prêter aucune attention au reste de sa table, et garder son regard sur l'assiette qui se trouvait devant elle. Comme si elle se sentait observée, elle releva son visage et ses yeux entrèrent aussitôt au contact avec les yeux verts émeraudes du Survivant. Pendant une durée indéterminée, le temps sembla s'arrêter, comme suspendu. Harry pouvait observer le visage de son futur adversaire, il était froid, sans émotion, aussi froid que celui du professeur Rogue. Elle semblait porter une haine sans nom en direction d'Harry, une haine qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle de Malfoy. Il ne put garder le contact plus longtemps, et se détourna retournant à son repas devant les regards perplexes de ses amis, puis finir par penser :

_Tout les Serpentards me détestent, cela ne change pas. Que ce soit Malfoy ou à un autre. _

A la table des verts et argents, Daphné Greengrass était plongé dans son repas et n'écoutait à peine ce que lui racontait sa meilleure amie, Tracey Davis. Sa vie monotone de Reine des Glaces avait était bousculé du jour au lendemain, et particulièrement après l'un des cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques de ce lourdaud d'Hagrid. Un Hippogriffe, mais a quoi avait-il pensé ? Et Potter qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire le beau en se portant volontaire. Et Malfoy ? Que dire sur lui, sa débilité ou sa fierté, elle penchait plus pour la première idée, l'avait poussé à insulter un animal classé comme dangereux par les membres de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques du ministère. Et voilà, aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait sur le devant de la scène, et allait devoir affronter le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard. Oui, ça lui faisait du mal de l'avouer mais que diable Potter était bon sur un balai, certes un peu fou mais néanmoins bon. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi aucun club professionnel n'avait essayé de le contacter. Peut-être que personne ne voulait d'un attrapeur qui manquait de se tuer à chacun de ses matchs. Ça devrait être ça, tout simplement. Mais elle, la fameuse Reine des Glaces de Poudlard, allaient devoir garder ce masque d'impassibilité qui avait fait sa réputation, avant pendant et après le match. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de montrer de l'excitation, de l'envie, de la peur ou tout autre sentiment qui vous rende vulnérable. Elle se mit à y repenser, pourquoi l'avait-on surnommer ainsi ? Tout venait de sa famille. Les Greengrass sont réputés pour être l'une des plus anciennes famille de Sangs Purs, mais surtout la dernière famille de Sangs Purs présent à Serpentard à ne pas avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle ironie, tout les fanatiques de la pureté du sang voulait s'unir à son nom, augmenter leur popularité et ainsi être dans les bonnes grâces de leur Seigneur. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun héritier mâle chez les Greengrass, et elle était l'aînée. Étant l'aînée, elle bénéficiait d'une éducation hors normes, une éducation réservé aux hommes. Elle avait appris très jeune, à ne plus croire au prince charmant, mais avait néanmoins décider de recaler chacun de ses prétendants depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. En aucun cas, elle ne voudrait voir le rêve de ses parents brisés. Ne jamais participer à une guerre, ne jamais créer d'alliance qui pourrait détruire la famille Greengrass. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvé à s'enfermer derrière un masque refusant de montrer ne serais-ce qu'une once de sentiments. Elle devait être forte, et elle le serais.

Actuellement, elle se sentait observer, cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude. A chaque repas un des membres de sa propre maison essayait d'entamer une discussion avec elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Mais quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, aucun bruit, aucune parole prononcé et aucune présence en face d'elle. Elle redressa sa tête, intérieurement curieuse de savoir qui la dévisageait. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, son regard se trouva en contact avec des yeux verts émeraudes, elle les aurait reconnu parmi milles. Après tout, Tracey lui avait dit que selon la majorité de la population féminine, les plus beaux yeux de Poudlard appartenait à Potter, elle n'y avait prêter aucun intérêt. Sans détourner le regard elle détailla rapidement le visage qui semblait si juvénile mais si marqué d'Harry Potter. Peut-être que toute ces histoires de Pierre Philosophale et de Chambre des Secrets étaient réels, mais elle n'y prêtait encore une fois aucun intérêt, seul les faits l'intéressaient. Le reste était sans importance. Elle vit détourner son regard, et se re-concentrer sur son repas. Elle soupira, il avait beau être à Gryffondor il n'était pas assez courageux pour subir un duel de regard avec une fille. Elle fut sorti de sa torpeur par la voix de sa meilleure amie dans le creux de son oreille.

Il semblerait que tu es une touche avec Potter.

Tracey, la seule personne capable de me faire être moi. Après tout, nous avons presque grandi ensemble. Voisine. Pourtant elle était une sang mêlée, mais ne subissait pas les railleries des Serpentard. Je l'avait pris sous mon aile, la défendant, m'énervant dès qu'on la touchait, ou la menaçait.

Que tu peux être bête, Tracey. Quelle est la seule chose qui intéresse Potter, à part risquer sa vie bien entendu ?

Toi ? Me répondit-elle avec un naturel déconcertant, je ne put m'empêcher de rire tout en essayant de rester la plus discrète possible.

Le Quidditch. Et demain a lieu la rencontre qui fait tant parler Poudlard. Et bien entendu, je vais battre Potter.

Tracey eut un rire franc et sincère. Sa joie de vivre était visible. Elle connaissait assez bien Daphné pour savoir qu'elle tiendrait parole et gare à Potter si il la sous-estimer. Elle sait voler, ce n'est pas Malfoy. Elle n'a rien à envier à Potter. Et Serpentard gagnera.

Le Stade de Quidditch était rempli prêt à exploser dans des hurlements de joie. La majorité du stade, même les trois quarts « étaient aux couleurs rouge et or, laissant la minorité porter les couleurs vertes et argents . Harry Potter se trouvait dans les vestiaires accompagné du reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George. Tous écoutait le discours de leur capitaine et gardien Olivier Dubois.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Un jour qu'on a tous attendu, appréhendé. Un jour qui nous excite tous. L'ouverture de la saison. On l'a attendu depuis la rentrée scolaire et on y est enfin. On s'est entraîné dur pour être prêt, et cette année est la notre. Plus que n'importe quelle maison, Gryffondor mérite ce titre. Chaque année depuis deux ans, un événement nous empêche de l'emporter, nous prive de rendre notre maison fier de nous. Cette année, je vous le dis, rien ne nous arrêtera, ni le temps, ni les coups bas de Serpentard, ni même les blessures. Si il le faut, je suis prêt à mourir sur mon balai pour l'emporter. Nous avons les deux meilleurs batteurs de l'école. Les trois meilleures poursuiveuses...

Et les plus jolies coupa Fred faisant rire l'ensemble du vestiaire.

Olivier s'accorda une courte pause, faisant un sourire qui décrispa quelque peu son visage, avant de reprendre son discours tout aussi sérieusement :

Et pour finir nous avons le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle...

Sans oublier commença Fred

Le meilleur Gardien continua George

Que Poudlard est jamais eu acheva solennellement Fred.

Alors, allons gagner ce match s'écria Olivier sous les applaudissements et hurlement du vestiaire.

Des fusées rouges et ors entrèrent sur la pelouse sous les cries de joie des supporters et les quelques huées à peine audible de la maison Serpentard. Après un tour d'honneur rapide, Harry se stationna au dessus de ses coéquipiers, le visage masqué par la concentration. Il put enfin entendre les commentaires de l'ami des jumeaux, Lee Jordan.

Et maintenant place aux perdants du jour.

Jordan ! S'écria la voix du professeur McGonagall.

L'équipe des Serpentard emmené par leur vil capitaine Marcus Flint, suivi par Montague, Warrington, Bole, Derrick, Bletchley etttttttttttttttt Greengrass. Soulignons que Greengrass remplace exceptionnellement Malfoy. Son baptême de l'air aura lieu face aux meilleurs attrapeur de tout les temps, Harry Potter hurla Lee, tout en éloignant le micro de son professeur qui semblait vouloir s'en emparer.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, tandis qu'Harry fixait la silhouette de son adversaire. De plus près, il l'a trouvé plutôt jolie mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées et son examen que le match commença. Contrairement à lui, Greengrass était décidé à jouer d'entré. Il soupira et se mit également à la recherche du vif d'or. Après tout cette rencontre allait peut-être s'annoncer plus intéressante que prévu. Au bout de dix minutes de jeu, de plusieurs fautes d'anti jeu des Serpentard, le score était en faveur des verts et argents 80 à 70. Et Harry ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, Greengrass collait chacun de ses mouvements, l'imitait de près.

Elle veux jouer, on va jouer. Je m'élève, elle me suit comme prévu. Dommage qu'elle soit si prévisible, j'utilise son atout contre elle. La ruse. Le choixpeau avait peut-être raison, j'aurais eu ma place à Serpentard. Je tourne autour du stade, elle me suit toujours, même quand je plonge en direction du sol, elle me colle. J'essaye de l'éloigner de moi, mais elle me suit encore et toujours. Puis je l'aperçoit le vif d'or au dessus de nous. Je connais mieux qu'elle mon balai, ce sera mon seul avantage sur elle. Je pousse mon balai à la perpendiculaire le plus rapidement possible, j'ai l'avantage d'avoir une seconde d'avance à chacun de mes mouvements, mais elle me suit et la vitesse de son balai compense rapidement la seconde que j'ai pu gagner. On se retrouve au coude à coude plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, elle la vu maintenant c'est un vrai duel. Elle ne copiera plus mes mouvements, se concentrant sur les siens. Celui qui attrapera le vif sera le meilleur. Bizarrement elle n'essaye même pas de jouer des coudes avec moi, elle ne cherche pas à me pousser comme Malfoy l'aurait fait, elle se concentre uniquement sur l'objet devant nous. Je commence à douter son balai est plus léger, plus puissant, plus rapide que le mien. Elle est bien meilleur que Malfoy, je n'en doute plus un seul instant maintenant. On continu notre ascension toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite, nos regards fixés sur l'objet de notre convoitise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux supporter, nous devons ressembler à deux insectes insignifiants. On monte encore et toujours, plus haut, plus vite. Je souris j'aime les risques que l'on prends, j'aime ce sentiment de voler contre quelqu'un d'aussi bon que moi. Le vif d'or change soudainement de direction, manque de chance pour elle j'en ai l'habitude pas elle, je le suis, ma réaction a été plus rapide. Je prends de l'avance et me rapproche du vif d'or. Je jette un bref coup d'œil derrière moi, elle essaye de pousser son balai à pleine puissance dans le but de me rattraper. Je souris, elle n'abandonne pas, j'aime ça. Elle a du talent c'est indéniable, mais pas assez, avec plus de pratique elle pourrait devenir un adversaire coriace. Avec plus d'entraînement aujourd'hui elle pouvait gagner. Mais il est trop tard, je tends mon bras et referme mon poing sur le vif d'or. Je suis conscient que le stade entier doit être debout. J'ai gagné. Gryffondor a gagné. Je me retourne dans la direction de mon adversaire, je lui souris faiblement. Je me sens faible, vulnérable. C'est la première fois que j'ai ce sentiment après un match de Quidditch. Je vois le visage de Greengrass, il est pâle, fatigué aussi ? Puis je vois la buée sortir de sa bouche. J'ai peur de ce que mon esprit pense. Est-ce possible ? Dumbledore ne le tolérerait pas, j'essaye de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit. Puis mes craintes réapparaissent, mon esprit est submergé, je vois mon père, ma mère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne peux pas craquer maintenant, non je n'ai pas le droit il y a quelqu'un avec moi, je ne peux pas la laisser parce que je suis faible, alors je hurle en avançant vers elle :

Sauve toi Greengrass ! Il y a des Détraqueurs.

Je la regarde toujours, mais pour la première fois, je vois son masque se fissurer. Elle est affolée, elle a peur. Elle n'arrive pas à bouger comme si elle était tétanisé. Les Détraqueurs aurait-il un effet néfaste sur elle aussi ? Ou est-ce juste la première fois qu'elle est confronté à eux ? Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois la bousculer, la faire réagir de la situation. Les cris dans mon esprits sont plus présents encore que la dernière fois, mais je fais de mon mieux. Je les chasse dans un esprits reculés de mon esprit, espérant que cela me laisse le temps de l'aider. Mais il est trop tard, je n'es à peine eu le temps de tendre mon bras que je la vois basculer en arrière, elle tombe. Dans le vide.

Une chose que je ne peux pas lui enlever, Potter sait voler. Il a joué avec moi, il m'as envoyé à droite à gauche du terrain, et a fini par attraper le vif d'or. Même si je le voudrais, je ne peux pas être déçu de ma prestation, il a juste été meilleur que moi. Je l'ai sous-estimé, je pensais pouvoir le battre, mais il m'a battu sur mes propres qualités. Que ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais Potter ferrait un sacré Serpentard. La ruse il a ça dans le sang, c'est un don innée, on ne peux pas la feindre comme il la fait aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore réagis, mais j'ai froid. Est ce la hauteur où nous nous trouvons ? Tout les deux immobiles depuis la fin du match. Je regarde impuissante le dos de Potter, il dégage une aura de puissance sur un balai, une aura qui pourrait intimider n'importe qui. C'est son élément, il n'y a aucun doute. Il est né sur un balai. Il est né pour voler. Il se retourner vers moi, un sourire furtive sur son visage, vite remplacé par un sentiment que je ne connais pas. Il me hurle dessus, mais je ne comprends pas. Se vante-t-il de m'avoir battu ? Puis je saisis un mot : Détraqueur. Il a raison, tout s'explique, je comprends maintenant le sentiment de malaise qui s'est emparé de moi. Mon dieu, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur, je suis incapable de bouger . Je le vois s'approcher de moi, mais je n'ai déjà plus de force, je bascule en arrière. Je tombe de haut, de plus en plus vite, j'ai l'impression de voir ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Je les ferme un instant, impuissante à ce qui se déroule.

Et Potterrrrrrrr attrape le vif d'or. Incroyable. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire cette façon de voler. Gryffondor l'emporte 230 à 100 hurla Lee.

Le stade était en ébullition, le match avait été grandiose. Le duel qui avait eu lieu entre Greengrass et Potter avait éclipsé les actes d'antijeu, les coups bas des poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années le stade applaudissait aussi l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Olivier pleurait de joie, Fred et George était en train de réaliser une drôle de danse. Alicia, Katie et Angelina étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis l'irréalisable se produit, la voix magiquement amplifié de Lee se mit à résonner dans le stade coupant court aux festivités. Plongeant le stade dans un silence morbide.

Oh mon Dieu. Regarder cela. Faites quelque chose, des Détraqueurs. Greengrass tombe de plus de vingt mètres.

Albus Dumbledore avait aussitôt réagis et fait sorti un Patronus, imité par Lupin et les autres professeurs. Il y en avait de trop, personne ne pourrait s'occuper de Greengrass, la protection des autres élèves étaient primordiale. Hormis un miracle rien ne pourrait sauver Greengrass.

-Regardez moi ça ! C'est Potter ! Il fonce en direction du sol, à pleine vitesse. Son visage est crispé de concentration. Que fait-il ? Il va se tuer. Hurla la voix Lee.

Le stade entier avait arrêté de hurler de peur, plus personne ne cherchait à quitter les lieux, tous s'étaient retourné et fixaient la descente suicidaire de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Certains pleuraient, d'autres avaient arrêtés de respirer mais même les Serpentard n'avaient pas l'envie de rire, l'une des leurs était en danger et le seul qui tentait quelque chose était leur ennemi juré.

Je ne peux pas la laisser s'écraser au sol sans rien faire. C'est une Serpentard, mais je ne peux pas. Cela doit être mon complexe du Héros comme me le dit si bien Hermione. Mais est ce du courage ou de la folie ? A vrai dire je ne sais pas, j'ai qu'une seule idée en tête la sauver. Alors je fonce vers le sol à pleine vitesse, le regard fixé sur son corps. Je la rattrape sans savoir quoi faire réellement, j'avais une idée au début mais plus j'y pense plus je pense qu'elle est stupide. Mon balai ne pourra pas supporter nos deux poids cumulés et sa vitesse de chute. Alors je reviens à ma première idée, je souris tristement, je n'es plus le choix. Si je renonce là, je n'imagine même pas les rumeurs qui circulerons sur moi. Je la dépasse, elle est encore à cinq mètres du sol à vu d'œil, peut-être un peu plus mais pas moins. Je souris en pensant aux réflexions que Ron mon meilleur ami va me faire. Aider une Serpentard il ne peux pas comprendre mon geste. Je chasse cette pensées de ma tête, j'aurais peut-être le temps d'y penser autant de fois que je veux dans le futur. Je stabilise mon balai parallèlement au sol, sans réfléchir je me mets aussitôt debout sur mon balai. J'entends les cris du stade, je suis certains qu'on me demande de ne rien faire, je suis certain que tout le monde a compris ce que j'allais faire. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus rien, hormis elle, le sol et moi. Je prends une profonde respiration et je saute dans le vide. J'ai beaucoup regardé Superman quand j'était petit, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple de sauter à la parallèle. Mon corps est attiré par le sol, mais j'arrive a la ceinturer tout en croisant ses yeux. Sans réfléchir je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête, je lui fait un mince sourire. Un mince sourire franc et sincère. Je pense qu'elle a compris, comme tout le stade, mon corps lui servira de matelas d'atterrissage.

Je tombe, c'est fini. Plus personne ne pourrais me venir en aide, je regarde le sol, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard, comme hypnotisée. J'ai toujours su au plus profond de moi que c'était une mauvaise idée de participer à ce match. Rien qui ne touche à Potter est sans risque même quand c'est encadré par des professeurs. On en a la preuve aujourd'hui. Je pense à ma petite sœur, Astoria. Ce sera à elle d'assumer la lourde tâche d'être l'héritière de la noble et ancienne famille Greengrass. Je la plains mais j'ai confiance en elle. En sa force de caractère. Elle doit être dans le stade aujourd'hui, elle avait hâte de me voir jouer, je sens une larme perler le long de ma joue. Mais je n'ai plus le courage de mettre mon masque en place, si je dois mourir alors je serais celle que je suis, non celle qu'on m'a forcé à être. Je pense à Tracey maintenant, ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie. La seule à me connaître, la seule à me comprendre, la seule à m'aimer moi, Daphné Greengrass. Je la plains elle aussi, elle va redevenir la tête de turc de tous les Sangs-Purs maintenant. Je sens une deuxième larmes coulaient, puis d'autre arrivent aussi. Je ne les retiens pas. Je me sens faible, trop faible, mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Je suis épuiser. Puis je vois ses yeux verts se placer entre le sol et moi. Je vois quelque chose que je ne voulais plus voir, quelque chose que je pensais improbable. Je vois son visage, il me fait un sourire. Un sourire qui essaye de me rassurer. Qui essaye de me faire comprendre que tout ira bien. Mais que fais-tu Potter ? Stupide Gryffondor, qu'essayes tu de faire ? N'aurais tu pas pu laisser ton courage aux vestiaires ? Je n'ai plus assez de force, je sens ses mains me prendre par le dos dans une étreinte violente, je n'essayes même pas de me débattre. Pourtant j'ai horreur qu'un mec me prennent comme cela. Je sombre dans le néant, épuisé, fatigué, avec comme dernier souvenir des yeux verts émeraudes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de début de chapitre :** Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews.

A ceux qui ont un compte, je répondrais à chacune de vos reviews, sans aucun problème. Ainsi qu'au question que vous pourriez poser.

A ceux sans compte, j'essayerais de répondre à vos reviews avant chaque chapitre.

Il faut savoir que j'ai longtemps hésité à partager cette histoire, étant certainement celle où il y a le plus de travail par derrière.

Je tiens également à remercier Sheltan, pour son toujours aussi excellent travail. Sans lui cette fan fiction ne pourrait être publiée. (ndbc : si si will je t'assure encore une fois, elle serait publiée, mais avec beaucoup de fautes !;-) )

**Réponse reviews anonyme : **_braled :_ Je n'ai pas reçu ton e-mail. Je ne peux donc pas te contacter. Mets des espaces entre chaque mot et . Ou je les collerais ensemble.

_Adi :_ Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt j'espère.

Bon, assez parler non ? Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre deux. (J'avoue avoir pris du plaisir à l'écrire celui là.)

**Chapitre 2 :** Sincérité

Les Patronus réalisés par les professeurs avaient réussi à venir à bout des Détraqueurs, et c'est un Albus Dumbledore en furie qui était arrivé au ministère. L'incident avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, mettant en cause la protection de Poudlard. Un débat était né au sein du comité de Poudlard, mais également au sein du Magenmagot pour savoir si la présence des Détraqueurs étaient vraiment bénéfique à la protection des élèves, ou si justement il ne s'agissait pas d'un danger supplémentaire. Les voix étaient partagés à ce sujet, et le ministre de la Magie n'avait jamais connu un tel scandale dans l'un de ses choix depuis son élection. Pour couronner le tout, Albus Dumbledore avait refusé de commenter l'état du héros national, et avait également refusé qu'une équipe de Sainte Mangouste vienne à Poudlard observer le jeune homme. Le fossé entre les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été aussi large qu'à ce jour. Les plus fervents partisans de Cornélius Fudge allaient jusqu'à dire que le directeur de Poudlard voulait priver le monde des sorciers de leur héros, en le mettant sous sa coupe afin de l'utiliser pour réaliser un coup d'état et prendre le pouvoir en Grande Bretagne magique. Chose assez risible quand on connaissait un minimum Albus Dumbledore.

Poudlard avait été en ébullition depuis la fin du match de Quidditch, pour la première fois depuis des années, ni Gryffondor, ni même Serpentard ne cherchait a se provoquer pour se moquer de l'autre. On parlait juste de l'incident qui avait eu lieu à la fin de la rencontre. Depuis la veille, personne n'avait eu de nouvelle, seule l'image d'Harry attrapant Daphné dans les airs étaient dans les mémoires. Et que dire de leur évacuation du terrain. Madame Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard, avait examiné rapidement les élèves sur le terrain même, les professeurs essayant de faire quitter le terrain à tout les élèves. Le visage alarmé de leur infirmière n'avait malheureusement échappé à personne, et Dumbledore à l'aide de son Phénix avait évacué en toute discrétion les deux élèves, pendant que Pomfresh ainsi que leur professeur de potion courraient à toute vitesse à travers le parc de Poudlard. Suite à cette réaction, les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient, allant jusqu'à dire que les deux attrapeurs allaient certainement mourir. Mais cela n'était que rumeur, même si cela était véridique. Hormis les professeurs, personne ne connaissait l'état de santé des deux élèves.

Il faisait noir, totalement noir. Où suis je ? Je ne me rappel de rien.

Difficilement Daphné Greengrass ouvrit les yeux. Après le noir, elle fut ébloui par tout le blanc qui l'entourait. L'infirmerie. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'avais aucun souvenir de rien. Elle referma ses yeux, et se force à se rappeler de ce qui s'était produit. Le match de Quidditch, sa défaite face à Potter. Puis tout lui revint. Les Détraqueurs, sa chute de balai mais que faisait-elle encore en vie après une chute aussi haute ? Puis elle se rappela avoir sombré d'épuisement et avoir vu des yeux verts émeraudes. Potter l'avait sauvé. Elle lui devait la vie. Et c'est là que la pensée la frappa, elle se redressa oubliant la douleur qu'elle avait aux niveaux des côtes et des jambes et s'écria :

« POTTER ! »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais en cherchait-elle réellement une ? Peut-être avait-il déjà quitté l'infirmerie. Elle balaya l'infirmerie du regard et tomba sur un coin de la pièce entouré de rideau blanc, comme ci on voulait que personne ne voit la personne qui était allongé sur ce lit. Étais-ce possible que ce soit Potter là bas ? Dans un tel état que personne ne devait le voir ? Elle voulait aller vérifier mais la douleur était trop forte, puis elle entendit des bruits de pas, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'infirmière de Poudlard.

« Ah Miss Greengrass, je vois que vous avez repris reconnaissance. Prenez ces potions, elles vous feront passer la douleur. »

Sans avoir eu le temps de donner son avis, l'infirmière lui mis les deux potions dans la bouche. Avec un grand sourire prédateur, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Très bien, Miss Greengrass vous êtes beaucoup plus consentante que Mr Potter, vous savez ? »

« Où est-il ? »

A l'entente de Potter, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander d'une voix où perçait une légère inquiétude. Puis elle a observer le visage si joviale un instant plus tôt de l'infirmière se transformait en un visage triste et épuisé de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

« Miss Greengrass, le directeur vous donnera des explications quand il passera vous voir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter est entre de bonne main. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. » s'écria-t-elle, « Je veux juste lui dire sa façon d'être stupide. » acheva-t-elle d'un air hautain.

Madame Pomfresh rigola un court instant, avant de tourner les talons, de s'arrêter et de dire :

« Ne lui dite pas ça, après tout c'est mon patient qui vient le plus fréquemment. Cela doit rester entre nous, mais je l'aime bien ce garçon, bien qu'il prétende le contraire. »

Daphné soupira, devant l'énigme Potter. Pourquoi venait-il aussi souvent dans ce lieu peu réjouissant ? Pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, après tout quel Serpentard digne de ce nom s'inquiéterait pour le Golden Boy de Gryffondor ? A vrai dire, elle était inquiète. Inquiète des conséquences du sauvetage de Potter. Elle était une Sang-Pur après tout, et devait à tout prix parler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, et si le directeur ne le pouvait pas, alors elle contacterais ses parents. Elle devait savoir tout ce que cela impliquait. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, tournant brusquement le visage dans cette direction, elle ne fut par surprise de voir, Albus Dumbledore, se tenir fièrement entre les portes. Quoi qu'en disent les Serpentards, elle ne pouvait nier l'aura de puissance qui émanait de Dumbledore. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, et compris pourquoi il était le seul sorcier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait.

« Vous avez de bons amis, Miss Greengrass. Une certaine Miss Davis ne cessent de traîner autour de mon bureau dans l'espoir d'avoir de vos nouvelles. »

Il savait comment déstabiliser une personne avec peu de mots. Elle en était consciente, il voulait mener la conversation, elle ne lui ferrait pas ce plaisir, et hocha brièvement de la tête. Elle pouvait voir que derrière ses lunettes, il l'examinait avec cette étincelle de joie qui virevoltait dans ses yeux, elle poussa un profond soupir, qui força le directeur à parler :

« Mais assez bavardé, je me doute que vous avez de nombreuses questions sans réponse que vous aimeriez me poser. Alors, je vous en pris allez y ? »

L'accord du professeur Dumbledore a lui poser des questions, sembla fissurer quelque chose en elle, comme une digue qui retenait un flot de questions. Sans hésiter ne serais-ce un seul instant, elle se redressa quelque peu de son lit et s'exclama :

« Où est Potter ? Comment va-t-il ? Personne ne veut me répondre ! »

Elle vit le sourire de son Directeur s'agrandir quelque peu, lui faisant regretter son empressement soudain.

« Monsieur Potter se trouve ici même » fit-il d'un signe de tête en direction des draps blanc qu'elle avait pu voir un instant plus tôt. « Quand à comment il va, je me doutais bien que Poppy ne vous dirait rien, elle semble apprécier le garçon plus que quiconque ici. Pour vous répondre, son état s'est stabilisé, sans vanter les mérites de vos professeurs, grâce aux efforts combiné de Severus et Poppy. Je dois vous avouer qu'un court instant, nous avons cru le perdre, et moi par la même occasion. Pour l'anecdote, Poppy a essayé de me lancer une dizaine de sort pour avoir toléré les Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard. » soupira-t-il à la fin.

Pour la première fois de sa vie à Poudlard, Daphné ressentit un sentiment de soulagement, et une envie de sourire en imaginant son directeur esquiver les sorts de leur infirmière.

« Quand pourrais-je lui parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je connais Monsieur Potter, il sera sur pied d'ici quelques heures, ou du moins réveiller à essayer d'éviter les soins de Poppy. Je l'ai même déjà entendu menacer Monsieur Potter dans son sommeil, de lui jeter un sort s'il refusait de prendre ses traitements. »

Daphné avait du mal à tout comprendre. Que lui disait-il ? Elle avait l'impression que Potter venait ici plus souvent que l'école ne le disait, mais pourquoi ? Sa curiosité avait été touché et elle ne put retenir la question qui venait de franchir ses lèvres.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'entends cette phrase, Monsieur. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Potter vient ici régulièrement ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conservation, elle vit un voile de tristesse passer dans le regard de Dumbledore. Pourquoi semblait-il si triste ? Pourquoi semblait-il si attaché à Potter ? Il était peut-être le héros du monde Sorcier, mais elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard dans les yeux d'une autre personne. Même dans les yeux de Granger et Weasley, elle avait le sentiment de voir une idolâtre et non un sentiment comme elle avait vu chez le Directeur. Avait-elle halluciné, quand elle recroisa le regard de son directeur, elle ne voyait plus cette tristesse mais la même étincelle qu'elle avait vu à son arrivé.

« Monsieur Potter semble épris de Poppy. » tenta-t-il dans une sorte d'humour mal placé. « En effet, il vient régulièrement ici, mais ce n'est pas à moi que revient la tâche de vous raconter ses aventures palpitantes. Je vous laisse le soin de lui demander quand il se réveillera. » acheva-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard de son élève.

Daphné était clairement perdu dans ses pensées, et le Directeur ne bougea pas l'observant un court laps de temps, se demandant s'il était possible qu'Harry ai réussi à percer les défenses de cette rivalité entre les maisons. Puis il fut sorti de sa torpeur par une voix provenant de derrière les rideaux.

« C'est un plaisir de vous voir Madame Pomfresh. Non, je ne veux pas de potions, je me sens en pleine forme. Puis-je sortir ? »fit la voix d'un ton mielleux.

« Monsieur Potter. Arrêter de faire l'enfant immédiatement. Vous avez battu votre record de jours dans l'inconscience. 5 jours ! Alors ne me dites pas que vous allez bien, et avalez ces potions avant que je vous les fasse avaler. »

« Vraiment ? 5 jours, sera dur à battre la prochaine fois. »

« Potter, avalez cette potion immédiatement et arrêtez de dire des âneries. »

Dumbledore rigola d'un rire franc, devant le regard perplexe de Daphné.

« Je vois que Monsieur Potter est réveillé, et semble en pleine forme. Je serais vous, je m'habituerais à ce genre de conversation. Vous risquez d'en entendre assez souvent durant votre séjour ici. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, quand elle entendit un cris soudain.

« POTTER, BUVER CETTE POTION. »

« Oui. » entendit-elle murmurer.

Pour la première fois de sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Harry Potter aurait peur d'une simple infirmière ? Certainement pas elle. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se racontait.

« Potter, bien que vous m'ayez manqué, oui manqué. Deux mois sans vous voir peut paraître long, je vous serait reconnaissante d'éviter de revenir ici avant un long moment, où je serais obligé de vous demander de déplacer vos affaires du dortoirs à l'infirmerie de manière permanente. »

La seule réponse qu'elle put entendre fut un drôle de grognement de la part de Potter. Elle sourit et vit le sourire de Dumbledore qui se leva et déclara.

« Surveillez Monsieur Potter cette nuit. Madame Pomfresh risquerait de vous en vouloir si Monsieur Potter s'échapper encore une fois de l'infirmerie. Je me rappel l'année dernière, elle l'avait cherché partout et l'avait finalement trouvé devant mon bureau. Je crois que les portraits se rappellent encore des cris de Poppy. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Terrifiante cette femme. » finit-il dans un murmure.

Puis elle le vit partir, détournant la tête de Dumbledore. Elle regarda en direction de Potter, voyant que Madame Pomfresh avait enlevé les rideaux qui l'entourait. Elle pouvait l'observer, et le voir renfrogné dans son lit tandis que l'infirmière semblait encore une fois lui faire la morale. Elle sourit intérieurement à cette image, se disant de ne jamais oublier cette scène du grand Harry Potter.

Les journées passées lentement mais sûrement, sans pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie. Elle avait reçu quelques visites notamment de sa petite sœur et de Tracey. Mais elle s'ennuyait. Les seules moments de détente qu'elle avait était sans aucun doute les cris de Madame Pomfresh à chaque fois que Potter essayait de se lever ou essayait de négocier sa « libération » le plus tôt possible, comme il aimait le dire. Mais le plus drôle avait eu lieu, la veille, elle s'en rappelait et se souvint avoir pensé à ne pas chercher Granger.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER. QUE T'EST-IL PASSE PAR LA TETE ? TU AURAIS PU TE TUER. » avait-elle dit à peine rentré dans l'infirmerie.

Elle se rappela avoir vu le sourire prédateur de l'infirmière qui s'était éclipsé dans son bureau, l'air de ne rien avoir vu ni entendu. Granger ressemblait à une véritable furie, tandis que Weasley la suivait essayant vainement de la calmer. A ce moment là, Daphné décida de faire semblant de dormir afin d'éviter une agression en règle, elle avait vu le visage de Potter qui aurait certainement voulu faire la même chose, ou se trouver le plus loin possible de sa meilleure amie en ce moment. Le plus drôle dans cette affaire, et qu'il n'essayait pas de se défendre comme tout le monde le ferrait, il se contentait de sourire à Granger. Potter n'était vraiment pas doué, ça ne fait plus aucun doute.

« Harry Potter, enlève ce sourire narquois de ton visage, ou je te promets que tu ne pourra jamais avoir de descendance. » hurla-t-elle.

A ce moment là, les seuls bruits qu'on entendit étaient les rires de Weasley, je me rappelle avoir penser à la stupidité de Weasley à ce moment là, et un drôle de bruit dans la gorge de Potter. Il me semble qu'il ai pris au sérieux la menace de son amie et avait enfin décidé à se défendre convenablement.

« Hermione, crois-tu que j'aurais pu la laisser tomber de son balai sans rien faire et assister à sa mort ? »

« Harry, je sais bien que tu ne le pourrais pas. Mais imagine un seul instant la peur que tu nous a fait à Ron et à moi ? »

« Sans compter que c'est une Serpentard, une de plus, une de moins, si tu veux mon avis, mon pote. Cela ne change strictement rien, hormis peut-être avoir un futur mangemort en moins. »

Daphné était énervé. Comment ce traître à son sang osait-il la bafouer comme cela ? Comment osait-il prétendre qu'une Greengrass se mettrait à genou devant un autre sorcier ? Elle était sur le point d'intervenir, quand elle entendit une réponse qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle.

« Peut-être Ron, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, je ne connais pas sa famille, et elle mérite d'avoir une chance. » commença Potter.

Discrètement elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit le regard approbateur de Granger, et le regard de réflexion intense de Weasley, si seulement ce regard n'était pas une illusion et qu'il pouvait réellement réfléchir peut-être que le monde sorcier se porterait mieux.

« Mais Ron, je te promets que si elle est comme Malfoy, je prendrais soin de lui faire subir ce que je fais subir à Malfoy. En attendant Dumbledore m'a bien dit d'accorder une chance à tout le monde, et je l'ai fait. »

Daphné soupira légèrement, Potter était peut-être plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air. Il parlait comme un politicien, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos son meilleur ami en me défendant ouvertement. Et voulant ouvrir son esprit aux autres maisons. Seul problème, comment ce rustre osait-il me comparer à Malfoy ? Je lui prouverais que je ne suis pas Malfoy. C'est décidé, moi, Daphné Greengrass vais mener l'enquête sur la vie de Potter.

Madame Pomfresh était venu me voir, pour m'annoncer que c'était ma dernière nuit à l'infirmerie et que dès demain matin je pourrais retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Une semaine ici et je n'en pouvais plus. Une véritable torture, entre supporter les amis de Potter, le silence qui régnait, je n'es jamais adressé la moindre parole à Potter. Bien que mon esprit aurait voulu certain éclaircissement sur sa vie, mais après mur réflexion, je doute qu'il se confierait à un Serpentard. Je l'ai beaucoup observé, il ne semble pas vouloir me regarder. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je suis heureuse demain ma vie reprendra son cours normal, loin de Potter et ses idées farfelues.

Cette nuit là, Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à dormir, la potion de sommeil sans rêve semblait ne pas l'affecter normalement. Il dormait trois ou quatre heures et cela lui suffisait. Comme chaque nuit, il regardait le ciel étoilé qui se dressait par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. La vue était sublime, il se rappelait la première fois qu'il était venu ici, et avait regardé cet endroit. Se demandant toujours où était le meilleur points de Poudlard pour l'observer. La tour d'Astronomie mais comment y aller ? Entre Rusard, Miss Teigne et les préfets, cela était tout bonnement impossible. Il soupira, plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et regarda le paysage. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune Serpentard ne dormait plus et l'observer.

« Potter, que fais tu ? » murmura-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait la voix de la jeune fille, et il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder un instant. Il n'avait pas voulu la regarder ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux gris-bleus de la Serpentard, et y vit une curiosité sincère. Si il devait lui laisser réellement une chance, peut-être qu'il devrait lui répondre.

« Je regarde les étoiles, tu sais Greengrass, chacun à un moyen de s'échapper et c'est le mien. Surtout quand je ne peux pas voler. »

« Pourquoi regarder les étoiles te permettraient de t'échapper ? »

Il sentait la curiosité dans sa voix, la même curiosité que ses amis avaient quand il leur racontait ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Il la regarda un instant, avant de reconcentrer son regard sur les étoiles.

« Cela me permet d'oublier. » répondit-il tout simplement avant d'ajouter dans un murmure qui n'échappa pas à Daphné. « Oublier qui je suis. »

Elle semblait choqué, elle avait appris à garder son masque sur son visage quelque soit les circonstances, mais pas dans une telle circonstances. Harry Potter voulait-il réellement oublié qui il était ? Ou avait-elle mal compris le dernier murmure qu'il avait dit ? Il était célèbre, le sorcier le plus célèbre de sa génération. Il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était doué sur un balai, et avait une intelligence légèrement plus supérieur à la moyenne des élèves de son année. Et il voulait oublier qui il était ?

Voyant le trouble qui s'était emparé de Greengrass, Harry sourit faiblement en sachant à quoi elle pensait. Après tout il était Harry Potter qui voudrait oublié les exploits qu'il avait accompli ? Mais personne n'était à sa place, les murmures des gens qui l'idolâtrait sans qu'il les connaisse, les doigts pointés sur son passage et tout le reste. Cela n'était pas une vie, pas la vie qu'il aurait souhaité avoir.

« Être Harry Potter n'est pas aussi simple que tout le monde le crois, Greengrass. C'est plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. J'échangerais ma vie contre n'importe laquelle, une vie avec une famille, des parents aimants, une vie où je pourrais être un élève comme n'importe quel autre élève. J'envie vos vies, à part celle de Malfoy. » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa dernière remarque. Après tout qui voudrait avoir la vie de Malfoy ? Elle se rappela le reste de ses paroles, alors c 'était ça sa vie, ses pensées. Le héros du monde sorcier, le Survivant, le garçon qui a vécu voulait une vie normal ? Alors que beaucoup se battait pour avoir la célébrité ? Bizarrement elle croyais sur parole, il avait été sincère avec elle malgré la différence de maison. Étais-ce possible qu'elle se soit trompé sur le cas Potter ? Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était vaniteux et qu'il passait son temps à cultiver sa célébrité, mais elle sentait cette sincérité dans sa voix, cette tristesse d'être celui qu'il est. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ?

« Et que vois tu quand tu regardes ces étoiles ? »

« C'est une question bien personnelle, Greengrass. » répondit-il simplement.

« Dit moi ce que tu vois, Potter. Et je te dirais ce que je vois. »

La ruse, voilà la réponse. Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, elle voulait en savoir plus sur l 'énigme Potter, quitte à devoir elle même se découvrir un peu. Après tout, c'était une question de confiance mutuel, il lui donné ce qu'elle voulait savoir et elle lui donnais son rêve le plus fou. N'étais-ce pas équilibré comme marché ? Elle sourit intérieurement, remerciant l'éducation de ses parents. Elle regarda Potter, qui semblait réfléchir à ses paroles. Il semblait lutter contre l'envie de lui parler. Mais seulement une personne qui cachait quelque chose pouvait réfléchir aussi longtemps. Elle soupira, craignant qu'il refuse ce marché, puis elle l'entendit parler. Sa voix semblait lointaine, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je vois mes parents, ce qu'aurait donné une vie sans Voldemort. Une vie où j'aurais grandi comme n'importe qui, une vie où j'aurais aimé faire la fierté de ma famille. Non une vie où je dois me battre, et imaginer la fierté qu'ils auraient en me voyant. »

Une fois de plus, elle fut choqué par la sincérité qui émanait de lui. Il se confiait à elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il semblait si fragile à cet instant, il ne ressemblait plus au Potter qu'elle pouvait croiser dans les couloirs qui lui semblait si fort et puissant. Le jugement de son directeur de maison était erroné, elle l'avait cru quand il ne cessait de dire que Potter était comme son père d'une arrogance sans pareil. Mais là, elle était confronté à un être humain avec ses faiblesses, et ses désirs. Un être humain qui détestait au plus haut point sa célébrité. Un être humain qui était tout sauf arrogant.

« Et toi, Greengrass, que vois-tu ? »

Elle le regarda, encore une fois il était sincère dans sa façon de lui demander ce renseignement. Sa sincérité était déstabilisante, elle n'avais jamais été curieuse au sujet d'un garçon, et n'avait jamais hésité à proposer des marché et les trahir. Mais cette sincérité la touchait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. Au début, elle pensait pouvoir esquiver cette question mais elle ne pouvait pas, alors elle se retourna vers les étoiles et murmura :

« Je me vois redorer le blason de ma famille. Nous ne somme pas noirs tu sais, contrairement aux croyances, nous sommes neutres mais personne ne semble le croire. Alors je veux être connu et faire de la famille Greengrass ce qu'elle doit être. Je suis prêt à tout pour cela. »

Harry n'avait pas détourné les yeux des étoiles, et semblait quelque peu pensif. Elle le regarda profondément espérant une réaction, mais elle n'en vit aucune, jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit sa bouche :

« L'ambition. L'une des qualités de Salazar Serpentard, je comprends mieux ta répartition maintenant. Mais la célébrité peut-être à double tranchants Greengrass. Ne l'oublie pas. Reste celle que tu es, et alors tu n'auras aucun soucis à te faire. »

Elle était maintenant bouche bée, comment pouvait-il être si sage ? Alors qu'en cours il passait son temps à rire et discuter ? Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, c'était la première fois qu'on l'encourageait à ne pas devenir célèbre. Et sa dernière phrase ? Venait-il de lui faire un compliment masqué ? Venait-il de lui conseiller quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé ? Potter était réellement une énigme vivante.

« J'ai une dernière question Potter... » commença-t-elle.

« Alors, on y vient finalement. » fit-il, avant d'ajouter devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'es sauvé si je hais ma célébrité ? Pourquoi je me suis mis sur le « devant de la scène » ? Pourquoi j'ai risqué ma vie pour toi ? »

« Oui. » fit-elle faiblement.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle vit un sourire apparaître sur son visage, un sourire mélangé à de la tristesse ? Elle ne pensait pas cela possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voient. Pour la énième fois, la question apparut dans son esprit : Qui es tu réellement Potter ?

« Qui suis je pour laissé mourir quelqu'un, alors que j'avais l'opportunité de le sauver ? Serais-je un vrai Gryffondor si j'attendais de te voir toucher le sol ? Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi et on en est là, à discuter comme deux personnes civilisés, à passer outre cette guerre des maisons. J'aurais pu te laisser tomber, aucun de mes camarades m'en aurait voulu, mais je ne peux pas voir quelqu'un mourir. Tu connais ma plus grande peur, tu était là. Les Détraqueurs, que vois-tu quand ils ont prêt de toi ? Je vois la mort. La mort de mes parents. Je le vois les tuer un par un, j'entends leur cris, leur dernier mots avant de les voir mourir. J'ai peur, peur de voir mourir une autre personne. » murmura-t-il. « Je déteste ma célébrité, encore plus que je déteste Malfoy, mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour être considéré comme un héros, j'ai fait ça uniquement pour ne pas rajouter un démon à ceux que je possède déjà. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais c'est comme ça. Puis ma vie n'est pas en danger, j'ai une totale confiance en Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas mourir sans m'avoir fait la morale. » finit-il.

Elle, Daphné, la reine des Glaces, regardait Harry Potter avec respect. Toute les croyances qu'elle avait eu sur lui depuis sa première année, c'était envolé, dissipé en une seule conversation. Il avait parlé avec son cœur elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Pour une fois, elle voulait apprendre à connaître un garçon. Quand elle était jeune, elle s'était plongé dans la littérature, et s'était imaginé le héros parfait. Celui qui était un héros, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'être. Et cette définition venait d'apparaître dans la personne qu'elle imaginait le moins capable de répondre a ce critère : Harry Potter. Sa façon de parler, sa façon de lui avoir expliquer pourquoi il l'avait sauvé l'avait troublé. De multiples questions s'imposaient dans son esprit, mais elle se décida à ne pas les poser. Il lui avait parlé avec sincérité et elle ne devait en aucun cas le forçer à parler plus qu'il ne le désirait.

Harry était dans le même dilemme, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne se croyait pas capable de parler ouvertement à une personne. Il n'y était pas arrivé ni avec Hermione ni avec Ron, mais aujourd'hui il s'était senti différents des autres jours. Comme s'il avait besoin de lâcher ses émotions à une inconnue. Comme s'il pensait qu'elle serait plus à même de connaître sa vision des choses. Il ne la regardait toujours pas, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment à la fois magique et intime pour lui, alors il laissa ses yeux se porter sur les étoiles et ses pensées vagabondèrent, sans entendre la dernière phrase que prononça Daphné Greengrass :

« Merci Potter. »

**Notes de fin :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'avoir lu ce chapitre en entier. En espérant qu'il vous ai plu. Tout avis reste le bienvenu, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, afin d'aider à la création et la continuation de cette histoire. Ah oui, ma messagerie est ouverte si jamais vous avez une idée quelconque qui peut-être ajouté à l'histoire, ou bien pour me poser une question sur l'une de mes deux histoires. Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine. Bonne semaine à vous tous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de début de chapitre : **Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je vous propose aujourd'hui le chapitre 3. Je tiens également à dire à ceux qui s'attende à une relation amoureuse Harry/Daphné ont encore un petit voir long moment à attendre. Après tout, Harry n'est pas réellement douée avec les filles. Je ne respecte pas l'ordre des événements dans le livre, après tout il s'agit d'un UA. Au programme aujourd'hui, Fred et George, Pré au Lard, une annonce et Ronald Weasley en action.

**Réponse reviews anonyme : **Toujours un plaisir de savoir que tu lis mes histoires _Klaude. Également_ un grand merci à nerumos et braled pour leurs reviews d'encouragement.

**Chapitre 3 :** Mixité

Cela faisait désormais trois mois qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie. Janvier venait de laisser place à Février. Et sa scolarité était toujours aussi mouvementé cette année. Quand passerait-il une scolarité normale, comme tout élève de son âge ? Le criminel Sirius Black s'était introduit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et avait essayé de tuer son meilleur ami, se rendant compte de son erreur de lit et sous les hurlements de peur de Ron, il s'était enfui. Les cours étaient particulièrement intense, entre la divination et le professeur qui n'avait de cesse de prévoir sa mort à chaque cours, ce qui entraînait les rires des Serpentard et les regards alarmés des Gryffondor. Même quand il ne faisait rien, il se retrouvait mis en avant. Les potions et son professeur qui n'avait de cesse de le critiquer et le provoquer pour le plaisir de lui donner des heures de retenues, et lui enlever des points. Et ses cours particuliers avec le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Rémus Lupin, qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui apprendre à se défendre convenablement contre les Détraqueurs. S'ajoutant aux cours, les leçons de Quidditch, Olivier Dubois étant particulièrement motivé pour remporter la coupe cette année, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps libre.

Il se souvint du Noël de cette année là, interdit de Pré au Lard pour sa propre protection selon le Professeur McGonagall, il avait vagabondé dans Poudlard et pris du temps à pratiquer le charme du Patronus. Pour la première fois, depuis le début de son entraînement il avait réussi à produire une brume épaisse qui maintenait le Détraqueur assez loin de lui. Des progrès qui avait étonné le professeur Lupin. Ces séances de pratiques l'épuisaient au plus haut point, vidant toute l'énergie qu'il avait en lui. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu réussir à chasser les effets néfastes des Détraqueurs dans un coin de sa tête lors du match Gryffondor face à Serpentard. Malheureusement, personne n'avait de réponse. Il avait été acclamé comme un héros à sa sortie de l'hôpital pour avoir sauvé une autre élève. Daphné Greengrass. Bizarrement, il lui arrivait de penser régulièrement à la jeune fille, sans avoir réussi à lui parler depuis. Ron et Hermione avait sourit à cela, lui disant que la jeune fille en question n'avait de cesse de le regarder furtivement à chaque repas. Ce qu'Harry avait répondu : Vous vous faites des films. En repensant à Noël, il avait reçu des cadeaux de la part de tout ses amis, toujours les pulls de Madame Weasley, Ron quant à lui lui avait ramené des friandises de sa sortie à Pré au Lard. Hermione, comme à son habitude, lui avait offert quelque chose qui se rapprochait le plus possible de ses études, un livre de Défenses contre les forces du Mal, il avait également reçu de la part du Professeur Lupin un album photo de son père et de sa mère lors de leur septième année à Poudlard. Puis avait reçu, un cadeau anonyme. Au début il pensait qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore, comme lors de sa première année, mais il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il faisait erreur. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique réplique d'un Vif d'Or accompagné d'un mot, d'un simple mot qui disait : Merci.

Ce cadeau lui avait attiré les moqueries de ces deux amis, qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il provenait de Greengrass et qu'elle devait sûrement avoir rejoins le fan club Harry Potter dirigé par Ginny Weasley. Soupirant à ce souvenir, il avait noté dans un coin de sa tête d'aller parler à Greengrass, mais plus le temps passé, moins il avait de chance de lui parler. Elle semblait toujours accompagné par une autre fille qui d'après Ron se nommait Tracey Davis. Il avait ris à cette mention, depuis quand Ron était-il capable de se rappeler d'un Serpentard, hormis Malfoy bien entendu. Depuis ce jour, Ron évitait soigneusement de parler des Serpentard, préférant fuir la conversation, prétextant des excuses toujours plus nulles les une que les autres.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu, une nouvelle sortie à Pré au Lard, Ron avait voulu rester avec Harry mais devant l'assistance de son ami avait finit par capitulé et s'était rendu au village accompagné par Hermione, et Neville. Comme à chaque visite, Harry se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la Bibliothèque, mais contrairement aux autre fois, il fut stopper par deux furies rousses.

« Harry, mon cher ami.. »

« Fred, je tiens à signaler qu'Harry est mon ami aussi.. »

« Bien entendu, cher frère, loin de moi cette idée. »

« Peut-être devrions nous lui dire... »

« La raison pour laquelle nous l'interpellons ? »

« Comment as-tu pu deviner la fin de ma phrase, Fred ? »

« Secret commercial, George. »

Et soudainement, ils se mirent à rire devant le regard incrédule d'Harry. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir les jumeaux ? Hormis sur un stade de Quidditch, il ne leur avait quasiment jamais parlé, en enlevant bien entendu ses séjours au Terrier. Les regardant une nouvelle fois, il les vit continuer à parler entre eux comme si il n'était pas là, prenant son courage il les coupa :

« Bon les gars, dites moi pourquoi vous m'avez emmené dans ce placard à balai alors que j'allais étudier dans la Bibliothèque. »

Les jumeaux le regardaient bizarrement, comme ci un deuxième nez venait d'apparaître sur son visage, puis sourirent.

« Harry, nous avons appris par notre cher attardé de frère que tu ne pouvais pas te rendre à Pré au Lard... » commença Fred ou George.

« Et pour notre attrapeur vedette, nous sommes prêt à tout... »

« Alors nous avons décidé... »

« Après mur réflexion... »

« De te montrer notre secret le mieux gardé. »

Sans perdre leur sourire, les jumeaux sortirent avec un respect non dissimulé un parchemin abîmé. Harry le regarda un instant, puis rigola :

« Les gars, je n'es pas que ça à faire. Regarder un vulgaire parchemin n'est pas dans le programme de ma journée... »

« Un vulgaire parchemin, Harry... »

« N'offense pas la célèbre... »

« Carte du Maraudeurs ! »

Ils arrêta de rire devant l'air sérieux des jumeaux, essayant de se rappeler quand ils avaient été sérieux la dernière fois. Mais aucun souvenir ne lui revint. Il observa une nouvelle fois, le parchemin que tenaient les jumeaux, mais il n'y avait rien, soupirant il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand il entendit :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Regardant les jumeaux avec incrédulité, il les vit fixer le parchemin avec dévotion. Suivant leur regard il se retrouva non plus devant un parchemin vierge, mais devant une carte miniature de Poudlard. Il pouvait voir son prénom et celui des jumeaux, ainsi que celui de Dumbledore faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Avec étonnement, il jeta un regard interrogateur aux deux batteurs de Gryffondor, qui lui souriait fièrement.

« Harry, nous te présentons officiellement... »

« La raison de notre succès ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, cette fois avec une certaine fascination dans la voix.

« Harry, vois tu cette carte te montre Poudlard... »

« Ainsi que ces habitants... »

« Mais également les passages secrets qui te permettrons... »

« De quitter le château et donc... »

« D'aller à Pré au Lard. »

Une question venait d'apparaître dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais il préférait examiner la carte dans tout les sens, n'osant pas la toucher par peur de faire disparaître le plan de Poudlard. Il voyait tout, toute les personnes encore dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Étonné, il regarda les jumeaux Weasley et finit par poser la question :

« Pourquoi me la montrez-vous moi ? »

« Nous connaissons les passages secrets par cœur, et il est temps que quelqu'un d'autre en fasse bon usage. Qui de mieux que toi, Harry... »

« Puis nous n'en avons plus d'utilité, nous préférons nous faire prendre pour tenter de battre le nombre d'heure de colle reçu... »

« Par ton père, Harry.. »

Autant la carte l'avait surpris et émerveillé, autant entendre parler de son père l'avait choqué. Où avaient-il eu des renseignements sur la scolarité de son père ? Décidé à mener l'enquête plus tard, afin d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents, il hocha simplement la tête à la mention des jumeaux, décidant de parler de la carte.

« Expliquez moi son fonctionnement ? Et ce que vous voulez en contrepartie ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un court instant, l'air d'avoir une discussion silencieuse entre eux, et se retournèrent en direction d'Harry, le visage grave.

« Tu as entendu comment l'ouvrir, pour la fermer.. »

« Il te suffit de dire : Méfaits accomplis. »

« Ici, au troisième étage.. »

« Se trouve la statue de la sorcière borgne.. »

« Derrière se trouve un passage secret qui te mènera.. »

« A Honeydukes, en plein centre de Pré au Lard. »

Ils se stoppèrent un instant, se regardant de nouveau et laissant à Harry le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi il pourrait aller à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui, bien entendu cela signifiait prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire prendre. Souriant intérieurement, il pensa à l'étonnement que sa présence provoquera chez Ron et Hermione. Ron serait certainement impressionné et euphorique tandis qu'Hermione demanderais à ce qu'il en parle à l'un de leur professeur et de rester au château pour sa propre sécurité.

« En ce qui concerne ce que nous désirons en échange.. »

« A vrai dire, rien.. »

« Tu tiens déjà éloigné notre débile de frère.. »

« Pendant toute une année scolaire.. »

« Et cela nous suffit amplement. »

Et les deux jumeaux partirent dans un fou rire contagieux. Harry se retrouva à rire, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Mais que cela lui faisait du bien, les remerciant chaleureusement, il contempla la carte du Maraudeur et alla chercher sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité dans le dortoir. Redescendant discrètement sous sa cape, il se retrouva au troisième étage devant la fameuse statue et sa faufila par le passage que lui avait indiqué les jumeaux. Le passage était sinueux, avec de nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui étaient au plafond. Marchant lentement pendant une dizaine de minute, il arriva finalement près d'une trappe, qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Se retrouvant ainsi dans la cave d'Honeydukes, comme lui avait indiqué les jumeaux. Montant les escaliers qui se trouvaient en face de lui, il déboucha dans une boutique rempli d'élève de Poudlard. Tout en évitant soigneusement de rentrer en collision avec l'un de ses étudiants il déboucha dans la ruelle de Pré au Lard, où il vit Ron et Hermione marcher en direction du bout de la rue. Les suivant délicatement, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en lançant un sort qui effaçait ses pas dans la neige, il les retrouva à observer une sorte de vieille cabane en bois.

« La Cabane Hurlante. » murmura la voix de Ron.

« Tu sais, il s'agit de la plus vieille cabane hanté de Grande Bretagne. » lui répondit Hermione.

« Comment sais tu cela ? »

« Un jour, vraiment, il faudra que tu penses à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard. »

Harry vit la moue de dégoût apparaître sur le visage de son ami, avant d'être rapidement remplacé par un sourire qui était tout sauf sincère. Souriant intérieurement il s'apprêta à retirer sa cape d'invisibilité et ainsi se dévoiler devant ses amis quand il entendit une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

« Weasley, Granger vous regardez votre futur maison ? »

Se retournant précipitamment, le visage rouge vif de Ron était visible, sa baguette déjà sorti en direction de la voix qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Malfoy. Mais Malfoy n'était pas seul, avec lui se trouvait ses deux gorilles de d'habitude, et Greengrass à la propre surprise d'Harry. Etait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé sur le compte de la jeune fille ?

« Malfoy, que fais tu ici ? »

« Weasley, je montrais à ma future compagne les goûts bizarre des Gryffondor. Mais je ne vois pas Potter, où est-il ? Ses parents n'ont pas voulu signer son autorisation ? Ah, j'avais oublier... Il n'a plus de parents. » cracha le Serpentard.

Le visage de Ron était devenu encore plus rouge si cela était possible, la baguette levé prêt à lancer un sort, mais la main d'Hermione retenait assez fermement le poignet de son ami. Harry, sous sa cape, était en train de voir rouge, il ne savait pas ce qu'il le retenait de lancer un sort, mais il ne faisait rien, pour le moment.

« Malfoy, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, je ne suis pas ta compagne. Ton père a payé le mien pour que je t'accompagne ici. Et crois moi j'aurais préféré me trouver le plus loin possible de toi. » fit le visage sans émotion, froid et dur de Greengrass.

« Daphné, c'est une question de temps avant que tu devienne ma promise. Crois moi. » siffla-t-il.

Ron n'écoutait pas la conversation, son visage montrait qu'il essayait de se contrôlait. En vain. Sa voix s'éleva par dessus celle de Malfoy et Greengrass.

« Greengrass, peut-être qu'en fin de compte Harry aurait du te laisser t'écraser sur le sol. On aurait eu un serpent lâche en moins. Quant à toi Malfoy, tu donneras mes salutations à ton mangemort de père. »

Puis Ron lui tourna le dos, le visage de Greengrass semblait blessé, tandis que celui de Malfoy était furieux, levant sa baguette, il allait lancer un sort dans le dos de Ron, laissant à Harry le temps de réagir rapidement.

« Rictumsempra. »

« Protego. »

Les deux voix s'élevèrent simultanément, par pur réflexe, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent au sol, tandis que le visage effrayé de Malfoy cherchait l'origine de la voix. Profitant de son instant de surprise, Harry modela des boules de neige et s'amusa à les lancer sur le visage de Malfoy, qui prit peur et se sauva en hurlant :

« Le fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante m'a attaqué. »

Harry vit Crabbe et Goyle, le suivre aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mais au vu de leur stature, ils se retrouvaient assez loin de Malfoy. Harry voulait s'amuser, et décida de lancer d'autre boule de neige en direction cette fois de ses deux meilleurs amis, ayant totalement oublié la présence de Greengrass. Le visage heureux de Ron, un instant plus tôt c'était transformé en peur, celui d'Hermione était en profonde réflexion, cherchant une logique à tout ça. Puis Harry se tourna vers Greengrass et lui jeta à son tour une boule de neige. Elle ne l'esquiva pas, regardant toujours l'endroit d'où provenait cette boule.

« Intéressant, il y avait une rumeur à ce sujet dans Poudlard. Mais j'en doutais, les rumeurs ne m'intéressent pas vraiment, mais donc c'est vrai. Tu possèdes une cape d'invisibilité, Potter ? »

Harry regarda un instant Greengrass d'un œil calculateur, puis regarda Hermione et vit l'illumination sur son visage, et l'incompréhension sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Soupirant, il vérifia à droite et à gauche, ils étaient dans un lieu reculé de Pré au Lard, où personne ne penserait à venir. Il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et dit :

« Hermione, je crois que Greengrass rivalise avec ton intelligence. »

Ron ne put réprimer son envie de rire, devant la mine boudeuse de son amie. Entraînant avec lui le rire d'Harry, tandis que Greengrass continuer de le fixer. Mais leur rire fut vite couper par la voix d'Hermione :

« Harry James Potter, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Euh.. Si je te dit une longue histoire me croirais-tu ? »

Devant le regard courroucé de son amie, il soupira. Cette excuse ne lui convenait visiblement pas, mais convenait totalement à Ron qui se mit à rire avant de prendre la parole et dire :

« Tu es un génie, Harry. Je vais pouvoir te montrer Zonko et Honeydukes. Hermione refuse de m'y accompagner disant que c'est une perte de temps. » finit-il avec une mine renfrogné à l'évocation de la dernière phrase.

Mais cela ne semblait pas détendre l'atmosphère, Hermione refuse toujours d'avoir tord et s'exclama les mains sur les hanches, une posture qui rappelait étrangement celle de Madame Weasley :

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, comment peux-tu encourager Harry à contourner le règlement et se mettre en danger ? »

Ron tressaillit devant le regard de la jeune fille, puis regarda dans les yeux d'Harry à la recherche de soutien ou d'une solution. Puis finalement Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, et se retourna tout sourire en direction de Greengrass et dit :

« Greengrass, je me sens dans l'obligation de vous abandonner. Vois-tu, Ron désire me faire visiter Pré au Lard. J'espère que tu ne me ferras pas regretter d'avoir dévoiler l'un de mes petits secrets devant toi. On te laisse Hermione si tu veux ? »

Puis regardant Ron, il remit sa cape d'invisibilité et se mit à courir aux côté de Ron n'écoutant pas les hurlements de leur meilleure amie qui leur ordonnait de revenir ici, que la conversation n'était pas encore terminé. Les voyant tourner à droite, en direction de la Grande Rue de Pré au Lard, elle soupira en hochant la tête de droite à gauche et murmura :

« Incorrigible ces deux-là. »

« Courage Granger. Si tu le désire, j'ai un essai de Potion à terminer à la Bibliothèque. Ta présence est la bienvenue. »

La bouche grande ouverte Hermione fixa la Serpentard. Une réflexion profonde était lisible sur son visage. Ses deux amis avaient décidé d'aller s'amuser, et elle avait enfin quelqu'un qui voulait bien travailler avec elle. A vrai dire, le choix n'était pas si dur à prendre. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle s'exclama :

« Très bien. Allons à la Bibliothèque. Nous pourrons parler d'Harry sur le chemin. » finit-elle un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

« Parler de Potter ? »

« Bien entendu. J'ai remarqué plusieurs choses qui nécessite une conversation entre filles. »

Daphné soupira. Elle en était, au bout de deux phrases, a regretté d'avoir invité Granger à travailler avec elle. Mais sa présence ne pouvait qu'être meilleur que celle de Malfoy après tout. Elle soupira, quoiqu'il arrive la journée s'annonçait relativement longue. Mon dieu, pourquoi Tracey avait décidé d'accompagner Zabini au Trois Balais. Elle suivit Granger en direction de Poudlard, écoutant à peine ce qu'elle racontait. Oui, Potter était spéciale, comment pouvait-il supporter Granger toute une année scolaire ?

Le lendemain matin, la Grande Salle était rempli pour le petit déjeuner. Beaucoup d'élève parlaient encore de leur journée à Pré au Lard, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Harry, était assis entre Ron et Hermione. Depuis la veille, Hermione avait un sourire malicieux sur son visage et refusait d'expliquer à qui que ce soit la raison de ce sourire. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Harry repensait à sa journée. Bien que caché derrière une cape, il en avait profité pleinement. Ron avait eu un sourire toute la journée, partageant avec Harry toute sa connaissance sur le village. Passant par Honeydukes et Zonko sans oublier la bierraubeurre des Trois Balais et la fameuse gestionnaire Madame Rosmerta que Ron ne cessait de relooker. En aucun cas, Harry ne pouvait regretter d'avoir désobéi et contourner le règlement en allant là bas. Sa journée avait été magique, et il n'aurait de cesse de remercier les jumeaux pour avoir rendu cela possible. Ron, quant à lui, avait été émerveillé lorsqu'Harry lui avait montré la carte, reprochant aux jumeaux de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant. De son côté, Hermione avait regardé avec suspicion la carte avant d'avouer que la carte était tout simplement un acte de grande magie. Elle avait même demandé à Harry de pouvoir l'examiner pour en découvrir les sorts qui avaient été utilisé pour sa conception. Bien entendu, devant l'enthousiasme de son amie Harry avait accepté sans demander son reste.

A la table des verts et argents, l'ambiance était plus tendu. Malfoy avait raconté à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait été confronté au fantôme de la cabane hurlante, chose qui bien entendu lui avait fallu les moqueries de certains de ses camarades de classes. Contrairement, aux autres Daphné s'en moquait quelque peu. Elle avait écouté avec attention les détails du rendez vous de sa meilleure amie, et avait souri quand elle lui avait dit avoir embrassé Zabini. Puis vint à son tour de raconter sa journée, bien entendu elle n'était pas rentré dans les détails et avait dit avoir quitté Malfoy en cours de rendez vous pour aller finir son devoir de Potions. Mais la vérité était tout autre, elle avait fini par apprécier avoir parler avec Granger et en avait appris un peu plus sur l'énigme qu'elle souhaitait résoudre : Potter.

_Granger et elle marchaient tranquillement en direction de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, devant les regards interrogateurs de nombreux élèves. Après tout, depuis quand un Serpentard et un Gryffondor traînait ensemble à Pré au Lard. Arrivé à Poudlard, elle trouva le château désert, tout le monde, du moins ceux qui en avait l'âge passait la journée à Pré au Lard, laissant le château silencieux. La bibliothèque était également vide, sortant son devoir de Potion, elle allait commencer à le rédiger quand elle entendit Granger s'adressait à elle :_

_« Alors, que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? »_

_« Avec Potter ? Rien. » avait-elle répondu sans quitter son devoir des yeux. _

_« Je suis une fille, j'observe beaucoup. Je vois que tu le regardes régulièrement au moment des repas. » fit Granger un sourire au lèvres._

_« Il m'a sauvé la vie. » _

_« Il n'y a pas que ça, Harry a sauvé la vie de beaucoup de personne. Mais tu es la première qui le regarde différemment, non comme un héros, surtout depuis votre sortie de l'infirmerie. Que s'est-il passé là bas ? »_

_Je me rappel à ce moment là, avoir quitté mon devoir des yeux, et avoir regardé Granger dans les yeux. Il y avait une curiosité sincère dans ses yeux, non pour me juger, ou me faire la morale mais plus pour savoir ce qui concernait son ami. C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai compris la chance qu'avait Potter d'avoir des amis qui prendrait soin de lui quoiqu'il arrive. _

_« Nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres. N'insiste pas tu n'en sauras pas plus. » fit-je devant son regard interrogatif, souriant devant sa mine déçu. _

_Je la vis me fixer un instant, comme ci elle essayait de se faire une opinion sur moi, puis je la vis finalement me sourire, décidant qu'une brèche c'était ouverte je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui posa la question qui était sur mes lèvres depuis maintenant trois mois. _

_« J'ai une question concernant Potter. Tu sais que beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur lui et vous sur vos aventures lors de nos deux premières années, sont-elles vrai ? »_

_Elle me regarda un instant, avec intensité, avant de me faire un sourire énigmatique en me répondant :_

_« Les rumeurs sont basé sur des faits réels, le plus souvent exagéré. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les raconter. Après tout, je n'était pas toujours avec lui. » commença-t-elle, avant de rajouter devant mon regard déçu. « Mais je peux te dire une chose sur l'an dernier, Harry n'a jamais été l'héritier de Serpentard. »_

_J'étais dans mes pensées, Potter m'intéressait de plus en plus, pas sa célébrité mais les mystères qui planaient autour de lui. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais l'envie de découvrir qui il était. Mais à vrai dire, la remarque de la Gryffondor ne m'avançait pas, j'avais toujours su que Potter ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de Serpentard. Granger avait du voir mon trouble, et avait ajouté :_

_« Gagne sa confiance, et il te répondras avec sincérité. Mais gagner sa confiance ne sera pas la chose la plus facile que tu auras à faire. » _

_C'était décidé, Granger avait augmenté mon envie de découvrir la vérité, ce qu'il se cachait derrière ces rumeurs, cette célébrité. Que cela prenne encore toute ma scolarité si c'était nécessaire, je découvrirais qui tu es Harry Potter. Puis je l'entendis ajouter :_

_« Le vif d'or qu'il a reçu à Noël, il était de toi. »_

_Pour toute réponse, je lui avais souris énigmatiquement. Elle se mit à rire, un rire contagieux, qui me fit rire également. Cet instant dura quelques minutes avant d'ajouter :_

_« Et si nous faisions ce pour quoi nous sommes ici ? Je doute que le Professeur Rogue acceptera notre excuse d'avoir parler de Potter au lieu d'avoir fait son devoir. »_

_Elle rigola encore un instant, avant de se mettre à parler des cours. Je n'avais jamais regretté autant qu'aujourd'hui d'avoir eu l'idée de faire mes devoirs avec une autre personne. Granger connaissait tout par cœur et me récitait le cours. Je dois admettre que pour une née-moldus elle est impressionnante._

Daphné sourit, elle avait passé l'une de ses meilleures journées depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, et la chose la plus étrange c'était grâce à certains Gryffondor. Elle réalisa que la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor était encore plus puérile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle se reconcentra sur son petit déjeuner, remettant en place son masque de Reine des Glaces, quand elle entendit le directeur se lever et prendre la parole.

« Bonjour, je vois sur vos visages que vous êtes encore entrain de discuter de votre sortie à Pré au Lard. Que je regrette encore ma jeunesse.. » commença-t-il , mais se reprit bien vite devant le regard courroucé du professeur McGonagall. « Mais cela sera une autre histoire pour plus tard. Cela étonne nombreux d'entre vous de me voir prendre la parole, et je dois avouer que cela est assez inhabituel. »

Il s'autorisa une pause, afin de laisser le soin à ses paroles d'entrer dans les oreilles de ses élèves. Voyant qu'il avait gagné leur totale attention, il reprit :

« Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, les professeurs et moi-même avons de nombreuses réunion tout au long de l'année. Hier, un point a été soulevé par l'un de vos professeurs, concernant les tensions entre certaines maisons, mais également par le manque de mixité dans les classes. »

Les élèves regardaient étrangement le directeur, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Après de nombreuses discussions, nous avons décidé à la grande majorité, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui les groupes en classes serons fait par vos professeurs. C'est à dire que deux élèves de la même maisons ne pourrons pas travailler ensemble. »

Le choc de l'annonce était énorme, notamment à la table des rouges et ors, où l'un des élèves s'écria :

« NON ! Hors de questions que je travaille avec Malfoy. »

Ron Weasley, c'était lui qui avait crié, venait de faire rire l'ensemble de la Grande Salle par son interruption. Remarquant qu'il venait de se faire remarquer, il se rassit la main dans son visage, et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, allant jusqu'à demander à Harry de le pincer pour voir si il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar, il s'affala sur la table sous les rires continu de l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Une fois calmé le professeur Dumbledore reprit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Weasley, votre avis sera pris en compte. »

La remarque du directeur refit rire l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, ainsi que quelque professeur, hormis Severus Rogue, qui ne semblait pas approuver la décision du proviseur et encore moins la remarque du jeune Weasley.

« Cela n'est qu'un essai temporaire, qui prendra effet dès aujourd'hui et pour la durée du mois de Février. Nous espérons ainsi développer les relations inter-maison et limiter cette querelle qui existe actuellement. A la fin du mois, une nouvelle réunion aura lieu et mettra en avant les progrès, les satisfaction mais également les points négatifs, et les limites de cette solution. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une agréable journée à tous. » conclu le directeur en se rasseyant, signifiant aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient parler de cette annonce entre eux.

A la table des Gryffondor, les réactions étaient diverses et variés, certains en riait pensant aux blagues qu'il pourrait faire aux Serpentard, notamment Fred et George en chef de file. D'autre riait du malheurs des autres, surtout les sixième et septième années, qui avaient la chance d'avoir pu arrêter certaine matières, et ainsi limiter les cours en présence des verts et argents. A vrai dire, seul la cohabitation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient à la discussion. Tous savait que cela serait le plus dur, cohabiter avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'annonçait clairement plus réalisable. Ron, de son côté, était d'une humeur massacrante en examinant son emploi du temps :

« On se tape les Serpentard deux fois aujourd'hui en Défense contre les Force du Mal et Potions. Quelle idée a encore eu ce vieux fous ? Je ne veux pas travailler avec Malfoy, hors de question, je préfère encore être renvoyé. » fit-il faisant rire aux éclats Harry.

« Ron, tu es stupide. Si le professeur Dumbledore fait cela c'est qu'il y a une raison, alors mets ta rancœur de côté et fais des efforts. » fit la voix autoritaire d'Hermione.

« Mais Hermione, tu t'imagine travailler avec Parkinson ? »

Les rires d'Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville redoublèrent quand ils virent la réaction scandaleuse d'Hermione. Elle commençait à croire comme Ron, et cela rendait la situation encore plus comique. Puis décidant de renverser la vapeur, un sourire en coin, elle se retourna en direction d'Harry et fit :

« En tout cas j'en connais un qui aimerait bien travailler avec Greengrass. »

Harry recracha aussitôt son jus d'orange, ce qui accentua le rire de Ron. Jetant un regard noir à ses deux meilleurs amis, il se leva de sa chaise et fit :

« De toute façon, nous allons être fixé, nous avons cours avec le professeur Lupin. »

Sa remarque fit stopper les rires de ses amis, qui se levèrent, le suivant mais continuant d'être grincheux à l'idée de se taper Malfoy un mois complet.

Le cours de Défense conte les Forces du Mal se déroula bien dans l'ensemble, aucun accident n'avait été fait. Le professeur Lupin avait bien entendu commencer par un discours plein d'envie, expliquant bien que la note serait donné en groupe et non à un élève afin de forcer les élèves à travailler dans une ambiance plus légère, avec sérieux et sans aucune animosité. Il savait bien que cela serait difficile au début, mais il ne doutait pas que ses élèves seraient capable de surpasser leur animosité. Les groupes avait été fait aléatoirement, faisant craindre à Ron de se retrouver avec Malfoy. Il serrait son siège de toute ses forces, croisant les doigts pour l 'éviter. Finalement les groupes furent les suivants, Hermione se retrouva avec Théodore Nott, Harry avec Blaise Zabini, et Ron avec Daphné Greengrass. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement, la première heures étant réservé à apprendre à faire connaissance avec son double. La seconde étant fait pour affronter toute sorte de créatures déjà affronté lors de leur trois premières années de scolarité. Bien entendu, ils devaient les affronter en duo ce qui rendait les choses plus compliqué, dû au manque de communication. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors, morose pour la plupart.

« Harry, comment tu fais pour supporter Greengrass ? Elle est encore pire qu'Hermione, elle ne cesse de me corriger, elle me prends de haut. J'avais envie de la stupéfixer. » finit-il avec un air de chien battu, les faisant tous rire.

« Si tu veux, je te l'échange contre Nott. Il me déteste. Les seuls mots qu'il m'as dit c'est : Ne me touche pas Granger. » fit la jeune brune d'un ton choqué.

« Et moi, que dire de Zabini ? Il m'a reproché d'avoir envoûté Greengrass pendant les deux heures. » soupira Harry. « Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde me parle de Greengrass, c'est comme ci tout Poudlard s'était fait passé le mot. » acheva-t-il perplexe.

Hermione rigola, suivit par Ron. Harry quant à lui les regarda un instant, avant de se joindre à leur rire. Ce mois s'annonçait particulièrement long.

Le cours de Métamorphose se déroula globalement mieux, le discours de leur professeur était sensiblement le même que celui du professeur Lupin. Mais dans un cours commun entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, cela avait peut importance, l'ambiance était meilleure, au plus grand bonheur de leur professeur. Le cours se déroula parfaitement bien, et la sonnerie retentit, laissant place au cours de Potions au plus grand dam des Gryffondor.

« Nous y voilà, le pire des cours en duo possible avec les Serpentard, et le professeur Rogue. » souffla Ron.

« Je plains la personne qui sera avec Malfoy. » murmura Harry.

« Je ne veux pas de Nott une nouvelle fois. » fit de son côté Hermione.

C'est donc dans une ambiance morbide, que le trio d'or se présenta devant la salle de Potion. Les Serpentard étant déjà installé de leur côté de la Salle, les Gryffondor se placèrent donc à l'opposé. Comme à son habitude, Rogue entra dans la classe, faisant claquer la porte et virevoltait sa robe, accentuant encore un peu plus la tension dans la salle.

« Bien, je vous passerais les discours habituels que vos autres professeurs ont dû vous faire avec un immense plaisir. » fit la voix rempli de sarcasme de leur professeur, avant de reprendre. « Sachez tout d'abord, que j'étais contre cette idée. Les règles seront les même que lors de nos cours précédents, je ne tolérais aucun bavardage n'ayant aucun rapport avec le cours, aussi je tiendrais bien évidemment compte de votre niveau de Potions, je ne voudrais pas que certains élèves profitent du travail des autres. » finit-il tout en posant son regard sur Harry.

Le professeur Rogue quitta Harry du regard, et survola rapidement la salle de classe laissant le soins à chaque élèves de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Puis il finit par reprendre une nouvelle fois :

« Avant de vous donner les groupes que vous constituerais durant l'ensemble du mois de Février, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous. Dans un premier temps, votre travail sera constitué de recherches, bien entendu j'attends de vous que vous travaillez hors de cette salle lors de cette partie. Ces recherches aurons pour but de trouver une potion que j'aurais dû vous enseigner cette année, votre objectif sera de la faire le mieux possible. Bien entendu, je ne tolérais encore une fois, aucune stupidité, aucun conflit dans les groupes, si je juges l'un des membres turbulents, j'aurai le plaisir de lui donner une retenue avec moi. » fit-il avec un sourire sadique sur le visage en fixant une nouvelle fois Harry. « Bien compte tenu de certaine tension palpable entre certain étudiants, et ne voulant pas d'accident, je ne mettrais pas Monsieur Malfoy avec Monsieur Potter par exemple. »

Harry soupira de soulagement à l'entente de la dernière phrase, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rogue.

« Monsieur Potter, cela ne signifie pas que vous serez libre de ne rien faire durant mes cours, me suis je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Monsieur Potter, malheureusement pour vous, je vous tiendrais particulièrement à l'œil. Je connais votre don légendaire pour les potions, et je ne voudrais pas que vous blessiez l'un de mes élèves. » conclu-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur. » fit une nouvelle fois Harry, blasé d'être encore une fois la tête de turc de son professeur.

« Puisque Monsieur Potter a décidé d'être compréhensif pour une fois. Nous allons passer au groupe. A moins que quelqu'un est une question à me poser ? »

Sans surprise pour Harry, la main de Malfoy se leva. Le cours de Potions était le seul cours lors duquel il daignait participer. Le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit et donna l'autorisation d'un simple hochement de tête à Malfoy de parler.

« Monsieur, vous avez dit que je ne travaillerais pas avec Potter. Mais cela signifie que je pourrais travailler avec la Belette ? »

L'ensemble des Serpentard se mirent à rire, en entendant le surnom donné à Weasley. Ce dernier qui avait pris une teinte rouge, cachant l'ensemble de ses tâches de rousseur, si cela était encore possible. Avec un sourire, le professeur Rogue lui dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy, vous travaillerez avec Dean Thomas. »

Le dénommé Dean Thomas laissa sa tête s'écroulait lourdement sur la table par dépit, et l'ensemble de la salle put entendre Drago dire :

« J'ai évite la sang de bourbe miss je sais tout, pour me taper le deuxième sang de bourbe de Gryffondor. »

Les Gryffondor étaient vert de rage, mais ne pouvait rien faire, surtout avec Rogue en tant que professeur qui défendrait bien entendu l'élève de sa maison. Regardant avec une haine non dissimulé Malfoy, Harry pensa qu'un jour il ferrait tomber ce blondinet de son piédestal.

« Bien, vu que j'ai donné le premier groupe, je vais vous donner les suivants. Monsieur Nott, je suis désolé mais vous ferrez équipe avec Monsieur Londubat, je vous souhaite bon courage. »

Une nouvelle fois, la remarque du professeur Rogue fit rire l'ensemble des Serpentard, et stressa encore un peu plus Neville.

« Ensuite nous aurons, Miss Parkinson avec Monsieur Finnigan, Monsieur Crabbe avec Miss Brown. »

Le visage de Seamus avait viré à l'ecoeurement à l'entente de son binôme. Harry pouvait le comprendre Parkinson était du même gabarit que Malfoy. De son côté, Lavande avait du mal à contrôler son envie de pleurer. C'est vrai que se taper Crabbe n'était pas réellement un cadeau.

« Continuons. » fit le professeur Rogue avec un sourire sur son visage. « Monsieur Goyle, vous serez avec Miss Patil. Miss Bulstrode avec Miss Granger. »

Parvati se retourna en direction de Lavande, les deux amies venaient d'hériter des deux gardes du corps de Malfoy. Elles avaient l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Hermione hésité à savoir quoi penser, mais le regard de Ron était indicateur de cela. Il était mi-horrifié, mi-amusé du duo de son amie. Harry de son côté compatissait avec Hermione. Il réfléchit, il restait six élèves, trois verts et argents : Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis et Daphné Greengrass. Et trois Gryffondor : Ron, une fille appelé Kenneth Tower avec qui il n'avait jamais réellement parlé et lui même.

« Ensuite, je suis désolé Miss Davis mais vous serez avec Monsieur Weasley. »

Harry rigola intérieurement, la seule fille dont se souvenait Ron chez les Serpentard était avec lui. Cela allait être un motif de le charrier au repas de ce soir. Ron souri et murmura assez faiblement pour que juste Harry l'entende :

« Chouette, au moins j'évite Greengrass. »

De son côté, Daphné écoutait d'une seule oreille ce que racontait leur directeur de maison. Elle détestait cette idée qu'avait eu Dumbledore, et avait dû se taper Weasley en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le pire cours de toute sa vie. Weasley était un vrai danger public, baguette en main. Elle ne savait même pas qui était avec qui, mais fut sorti de sa torpeur un bref instant quand elle entendit son professeur dire que son amie Tracey serait avec Weasley. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance après Londubat en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle devait se taper Weasley en potion. Elle regarda son amie qui bizarrement ne semblait pas aussi peiné par rapport à la nouvelle qui l'avait ébranlé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Elle soupira quand elle pensa à la complexité de son amie. Elle entendit vaguement le professeur Rogue dire que Blaise Zabini serait avec la dénommé Kenneth. Daphné avait régulièrement parlé avec Kenneth, et elle devait avoué que cette fille plutôt réservé mais assez jolie, en avait beaucoup dans le cerveau. Elle s'apprêtait à regarder dans la salle, voir qui n'avait pas encore était mis en duo quand elle entendit :

« Et pour finir, je suis navré pour vous Miss Greengrass, et je vous souhaite énormément de courage, votre note n'en sera pas affecté mais vous serez jumelé avec Monsieur Potter. »

Cela s'annonçait peut-être mieux que prévu après tout. Pendant tout un mois, elle serait seul avec Potter. Une sorte de sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, elle allait enfin pouvoir discuter avec Potter sans avoir à se cacher et peut-être en apprendre un peu plus à son sujet.

Harry avait ri à la réaction de son ami, derrière sa phrase il sentait autre chose, comme une envie d'être en duo avec Davis. Serait-il simplement possible que Ron soit capable de passer outre le conflit Serpentard/Gryffondor ? Mais Harry en était persuadé, cela cachait quelque chose. Puis il entendit Zabini être placé avec Kenneth Tower. Aussitôt il comprit avec qui il allait être placé. Jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, il fit son sourire apparaître sur son visage, elle aussi avait compris. Mais à sa grande surprise Ron également. En fin de compte, peut-être que charrier son ami à propos de Davis n'était pas une bonne idée, au vu du sourire qui était apparut sur le visage de son meilleur ami, qui lui murmura avant que Rogue prenne la parole :

« Ne cache pas ta joie, Harry. »

Il essaya de lancer un regard meurtrier à Ron, mais n'eut pas le temps. Rogue venait de reprendre la parole et de dire :

« Et pour finir, je suis navré pour vous Miss Greengrass, et je vous souhaite énormément de courage, votre note n'en sera pas affecté mais vous serez jumelé avec Monsieur Potter. »

Harry jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de la salle, et vit le regard rempli de haine sur le visage de Malfoy le fixait intensément. Sans y faire plus attention, il se retourna et regarda Greengrass, pendant un court laps de temps, il fut persuadé de voir un drôle de sourire orné son visage. Avait-il rêvé ? Quand elle redressa son visage, il croisa ses yeux gris-bleus qui semblait ne montrer aucune émotion. Secouant la tête il se leva et se dirigea à côté de sa nouvelle colocataire de potion durant tout ce mois et finit par dire :

« Greengrass. »

Ce à quoi elle répondit tout simplement, sans aucune émotion dans la voix ni même sur le visage :

« Potter. »

**Notes de fin de chapitre : **Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce chapitre est particulièrement long, tout comme celui de mon autre histoire. Ainsi je ne préfère pas donner de délai de parutions pour le prochain. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'écrire des chapitres comme celui là, demande beaucoup de temps. En espérant que vous pouvez le comprendre, mais je ferrais mon nécessaire pour qu'un chapitre de l'une des deux histoires soit publié chaque semaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de début de chapitre : **Bonjour, et voilà le chapitre 4 qui m'a pris pas mal de temps à être rédigé. J'espère juste être resté encore assez crédible dans ce chapitre, les événements changerons réellement au prochain chapitre. En attendant ici, on aura du Daphné, du Harry, du Rogue et toujours du Ron et Hermione. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes: **Merci à _black jo, braled, Guest, dims_ et _klaude_ pour leurs review.

**Chapitre 4 :** Février

_Harry jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de la salle, et vit le regard rempli de haine sur le visage de Malfoy le fixait intensément. Sans y faire plus attention, il se retourna et regarda Greengrass, pendant un court laps de temps, il fut persuadé de voir un drôle de sourire orner son visage. Avait-il rêvé ? Quand elle redressa son visage, il croisa ses yeux gris-bleus qui semblait ne montrer aucune émotion. Secouant la tête il se leva et se dirigea à côté de sa nouvelle colocataire de potion durant tout ce mois et finit par dire :_

_« Greengrass » _

_Ce à quoi elle répondit tout simplement, sans aucune émotion dans la voix ni même sur le visage :_

_« Potter. »_

Harry était assis sur l'une des tables de la Bibliothèque, Greengrass avait déjà insisté pour préparer le cours de Potions. Une journée à peine, et l'idée de Dumbledore lui paraissait encore plus saugrenue que lors de son annonce. Peut-être qu'après tout Ron avait raison, et cela serait pire que mieux. Les tensions avaient étés palpables durant l'ensemble du premier cours de Potion, et Harry sans savoir comment ni pourquoi c'était retrouvé avec une retenue le Samedi. Cela ne changerait jamais, Severus Rogue le détesterait toujours, quel qu'en soit le motif. Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Soupirant, il se leva près à partir, pensant que Greengrass avait oublié leur « rendez-vous ». Bien décidé à ne pas attendre plus longtemps, il se mit en marche et sortit de la Bibliothèque, prenant la direction de la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Il aurait une discussion demain, avec Greengrass, pour savoir quel était son excuse pour cet absence. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva dans la salle commune et trouva aussitôt Ron et Hermione, dans les fauteuils autour de la cheminée. Il s'y dirigea et s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil libre.

« Déjà de retour ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'essayer de lancer un regard noir à Hermione pour la dissuader de lui poser d'autre question. Manque de chance, cela ne marcha pas, bien décidé à en savoir plus, elle se lança une nouvelle fois sur Harry :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne nous mens pas. On te connaît. »

« Je ne mens pas. Il ne s'est rien passé. Elle n'est pas venue. » répondit-il dans un soupir de lassitude.

Il avais horreur qu'on lui dise qu'il était un menteur. Que ce soit chez ses amis ou chez une autre personne. Il avait remarqué que Ron, ne semblait également pas de bonne humeur, mais savoir ses problèmes ne rajouterait qu'une dose supplémentaire aux siens. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une chose à faire, d'un simple hochement de tête, il prit congé de ses amis, et se dirigea dans son dortoir. Bien décidé à prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se changea rapidement, avant de se glisser dans son lit et de tirer les rideaux, à peine eu-t-il fait le dernier geste qu'une idée lui vint. Il était curieux de savoir. Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur, que lui avaient si gentiment offert Fred et George, et tapa avec sa baguette dessus tout en marmonnant « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. ». Comme à chacune de ses utilisations, le plan détaillé de Poudlard se mit à apparaître.

« Bon, où étais-tu Greengrass ? » murmura-t-il assez faiblement, pour na pas être entendu par l'un de ses camarades de dortoir, s'il venait à apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

Activement, il se mit à la chercher, commençant par la Bibliothèque au cas où elle serait arrivé juste après son départ. Mais rien. Sachant où se trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard, il se mit à faire le chemin du retour avec ses yeux. Rencontrant de nombreux élèves qui cherchaient à rejoindre soit la salle commune de Serdaigle, soit celle de Serpentard. Mais aucun signe de Greengrass. Soupirant, il continua de descendre son regard et arriva dans les cachots, il ne put réprimander une mine de dégoût quand il tomba sur le nom de Severus Rogue, mais poursuivit son chemin, et tomba finalement sur l'étiquette Daphné Greengrass. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seul, avec elle se trouvait avec Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, et Parkinson. Soupirant il se mit à la maudire :

« Ne jamais faire confiance à un serpent. Pour une fois, c'était Ron qui avait raison et non Hermione. »

Soupirant, il tapota sur la carte à l'aide de sa baguette, et la rangea soigneusement dans sa valise, avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Rêvant de mettre en place, une vengeance pour avoir fait confiance à Greengrass trop rapidement.

Le lendemain, Harry était de meilleure humeur et descendit dans la Grande Salle accompagné par Ron et Hermione, qui se chamaillaient à propos des devoirs à faire, comme à leur habitude. Décidant de ne donner raison à aucun de ses deux amis, il s'assit à la table et se servit un petit déjeuner assez copieux. Regardant d'un air amusé, Hermione faire la morale à Ron sur l'importance des cours et des devoirs, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur, quand à sa grande surprise un hiboux s'arrêta devant lui, une lettre à la patte. Ses deux amis avaient arrêter de se prendre la tête, regardant perplexe tour à tour le hibou et Harry. D'un haussement d'épaule, signifiant je ne sais pas au regard interrogateur d'Hermione, il détacha la lettre, caressant brièvement le hibou et se mit à lire le morceau de parchemin.

_Potter_

_Rendez vous après les cours au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie._

_Greengrass_

Harry regarda un long moment le morceau de parchemin d'un air perplexe, avant de le tendre à Ron qui essayait sans grand succès de lire le message par dessus l'épaule de son ami. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Ron tendre le message à Hermione. Mais il fut vite rappelé quand il fut ramené sur terre par la voix de son amie :

« Tu comptes y aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien entendu que non, c'est un Serpentard ! Ça sens le piège à plein nez. » fit Ron, empêchant ainsi à Harry de répondre.

« Ron ! Je ne te parlais pas. Ensuite, je me suis déjà retrouver seul avec Daphné et il ne m'est rien arrivé. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Depuis quand tu l'appel Daphné ? » répondit-il.

Harry décida de ne plus prêter attention à ses amis, les laissant se chamailler ensemble. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil à la table des verts et argents, et de voir Greengrass parler avec Davis. Cherchant Malfoy du regard il le trouva assis à l'opposé avec ses deux gardes du corps. Soupirant, il regarda ses amis, et vit le regard rouge pivoine de Ron et se décida à intervenir :

« J'irai. »

« Mais Harry... » commença Ron.

« J'ai la carte Ron, si je vois d'autre Serpentard aux alentours, je ferais demi-tour. »

Cet argument sembla faire réfléchir Ron, pendant un long moment, cherchant une faille dans celui-ci, n'en trouvant pas, il se contenta de dire :

« Très bien. »

Et il retourna dans son petit déjeuner, tandis qu'Hermione semblait avoir un sourire qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Secouant sa tête, devant les deux caractères qui opposaient ses amis, il se contenta de penser à ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Greengrass, après son faux bond d'hier. La Grande Salle se vida progressivement, les élèves allant à leur premier cours de la journée.

Harry venait de terminer le dernier cours de sa journée, par un cours de Divination. Son crâne menaçait d'exploser, à entendre sans cesse son professeur lui prévoir sa mort imminente. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Ron se plaindre de la chaleur étouffante de cette classe, et essayer une énième fois de dissuader Harry allait rencontrer Greengrass. Arrivant en bas de la Tour, Harry regarda brièvement la carte du Maraudeur, et ne vit personne au sommet. Enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je serais de retour bientôt. » fit-il à son ami qui regagna la salle commune d'un air morose.

Il monta les escaliers, et arriva au sommet de la tour. Le vent balaya ses cheveux, l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Faisant fuir son mal de tête. Il lui manquait son balai et il serais parti voler. Cette sensation lui manquait aujourd'hui. Il avait le besoin d'aérer sa tête, de pouvoir souffler un instant, et d'oublier cette journée. Il regarda la carte du Maraudeur, et vit Greengrass être au pied de la tour, seule. Il pouvait enlever sa cape, et regarda le paysage de Poudlard tranquillement, avec sérénité.

« Potter, tu es là. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. » fit une voix dans la semi obscurité.

« Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier. » répondit-il sans se retourner.

Il entendit un soupir provenant de la jeune fille, mais ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne voulais pas se retourner, pas encore.

« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. J'ai eu un empêchement. »

« Un empêchement nommé Malfoy, je sais cela. »

« Depuis quand m'espionnes-tu Potter ? » cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Il ne s'était pas encore retourner, mais il pouvait sentir la haine dans sa voix. Il secoua légèrement la tête, et reprit le cours de ses pensées, prenant son temps pour répondre.

« Peut-être depuis que tu m'as proposé un rendez-vous à la Bibliothèque pour travailler ? Rendez-vous auxquels tu n'as pas daigné te déplacé, je tiens à te rappeler. » fit-il d'une voix toujours calme.

« Tu n'avais pas d'amis pour passer à autre chose, Potter ? Mes affaires ne te concernent en aucun cas. » fit-elle sèchement.

« Elles me concerneront le temps que je dois faire équipe avec toi. » répondit-il, décidant de ne pas prendre en compte sa première remarque.

Si Harry avait pris la peine de se retourner, il aurait remarqué le visage fulminant de Greengrass.

« Mes affaires sont si importante pour intéresser le Grand Harry Potter. Excuse moi de ne pas l'avoir deviné. » cracha-t-elle.

Harry, cette fois se retourna brusquement, faisant sursauter de surprise la jeune fille. Il s'avança vers elle, mais ne s'arrêta pas, la dépassant et s'arrêtant au bord des escaliers avant de rajouter :

« Je vois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

« Oh si Potter. Je tiens à te prévenir : Tu as intérêt à travailler, j'ai eu une éducation, et je ne tiens pas à me taper un Troll à cause de ta stupidité en Potion. » fit-elle visiblement vexé par le geste du Gryffondor.

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois, son visage marquait un combat pour ne pas perdre son calme, il examina Greengrass assez rapidement, hocha les épaules et lui répondit :

« Que je travaille ou pas, qu'est ce que cela change ? Tu auras ton Optimal, et j'aurais mon Troll. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Rogue me déteste. »

« Le Grand Harry Potter voit des choses partout. Rogue ne te déteste pas, il n'est pas comme ce lourdaud d'Hagrid. Il n'est pas à tes pieds. Tu es nul en Potion, cela s'arrête là. »

« N'insulte plus jamais Hagrid devant moi. Ron avait finalement raison, tu es comme Malfoy. » cracha-t-il avec hargne, et descendit les escaliers sans laisser le temps à Greengrass de répondre.

Daphné était resté au sommet de la Tour, encore choqué par la dernière phrase de Potter. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, elle s'était senti agressé et comme son père ne cessait de lui rappelait la meilleur défense c'est l'attaque. Peut-être y avait-elle été trop fort ? Soupirant, en pensant qu'elle avait peut-être gaspillé toute ses chances de pouvoir découvrir l'énigme Potter, elle descendit de la Tour et se dirigea en direction de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Après tout, Tracey pourrait lui donner un ou deux conseils pour améliorer la situation.

Les jours passèrent et rien ne pouvait améliorer la mauvaise humeur d'Harry. Les cours de Potions étaient devenu un plus grand supplice que par le passé. Greengrass refusant de laisser Harry ne rien faire, et critiquant chacun de ces gestes. Pour une mauvaise coupure, Rogue en avait encore profité pour lui donner une heure de retenu. A ce moment là, il avait eu l'envie de donner un regard à la jeune fille qui signifiait « Je te l'avais bien dit. » Mais il s'était promis de ne pas faire le premier pas, le temps qu'elle ne se serais pas excuser sur les propos qu'elle avait tenu sur son ami. En parlant d'Hagrid, Harry avait décidé d'aller le voir avec Ron et Hermione après les cours. Le jugement de Buck venait d'avoir lieu, et le demi-géant aurait certainement envie d'en parler ou tout au pire envie de soutien. Justement, actuellement ils se dirigeaient dans le Parc, en direction de la cabane du garde chasse. Tapant à la porte ils entendirent les aboiements de Crockdur, et le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol, puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Hagrid, la mine déconfite, les yeux rougies. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Harry, Ron, Hermione que faîtes vous là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hagrid, que s'est-il passé là bas ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

« Ouais, raconte nous ? » surenchérit Ron.

Harry entendit Hagrid renifler, signe d'une longue série de pleurs, se rapprochant d'Hagrid il lui tint le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec lui. Comme ci ce geste l'avait motivé, leur professeur se mit à parler :

« Le conseil de discipline a décidé de me garder en tant que professeur... »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ça. » s'exclama Ron, qui n'avait pas vu le regard noir lancé par Hermione.

« Mais ils ont décidé d'exécuter Buck.. » finit-il en larme.

« Il doit bien y avoir une solution. C'est injuste, c'est totalement de la faute de Malfoy. » s'écria Hermione.

« Malfoy.. Voilà le problème, ils ont tous peur de son père.. » fit Hagrid.

Le reste de la discussion toucha Malfoy, Ron se fit un plaisir de l'insulter par tout les noms, surnoms inimaginable. Ce qui améliora quelque peu l'humeur d'Hagrid. D'après ce qu'avais suivi Harry, l'exécution n'aurait pas lieu avant le mois de Mai. Cela laissait un peu de temps, pour trouver une faille dans le jugement, bien qu'en regardant Hermione, il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Cette nouvelle n'allait vraiment pas améliorer son humeur. Soupirant discrètement, il se mit à écouter d'une seule oreille, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il entendit Ron et Hermione se lever, il se douta qu'ils prenaient congé et suivait ses amis, toujours en silence.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incident notable, il ne restait plus que deux heures de Potions et c'était le week-end à Pré au Lard, pour la Saint Valentin. Cette année, il n'y avait pas Lockhart pour avoir la brillante idée d'organiser un événement dans la Grande Salle, ce qui signifiait pas de message stupide. Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe qu'il redoutait le plus, toujours de mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait là bas et son humeur en prenait un coup à chaque fois. Il s'assit comme à son habitude depuis l'annonce au fond de la salle, attendant l'arrivée de Greengrass pour commencer à travailler. Elle arriva à son tour, et sans un mot sorti ses affaires, attendant le professeur Rogue.

« Qu'attendez vous pour commencer ? » demanda la voix froide de leur professeur.

Harry n'étant pas d'humeur à entendre les remarques du professeur à son sujet, se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire d'ingrédients et pris tout le nécessaire de travail. Il s'installa et sans un mot, commença à couper les divers ingrédients. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait vu le regard perplexe que posait sur lui Greengrass. Au bout d'une heure, la potion fut réussi, Harry ayant préparé les ingrédients, laissant le soin à Greengrass de préparer la mixture qui demander beaucoup de concentration et de connaissance, chose qu'il savait ne pas avoir. Assez fier de lui, il s'adossa nonchalamment sur sa chaise, attendant la visite de Rogue, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Pendant un long moment, il examina la potion sous tout les angles possible et inimaginable, cherchant la moindre erreur. Puis il finit par prendre la parole :

« Bon travail Miss Greengrass, comme d'habitude. 5 points pour Serpentard. Quand à vous Monsieur Potter je vous avais prévenu que je ne tolérait pas que vous vous attribuez les mérites du travail des autres. 5 Points seront donc retiré à Gryffondor. »

C'en était trop pour Harry. Sa semaine avait été un véritable enfer, et Rogue continuait son cinéma. Sans prêter attention à personne, sans se rendre compte qu'il était dans une salle de cours et non en privé avec le professeur, il lui répondit :

« Où avez vous la preuve que je n'es rien fait, Monsieur ? »

Le professeur qui avait déjà tourné les talons pour aller examiné la potion des autres groupes s'arrêta et se retourna en direction d'Harry. Son visage toujours impénétrable, il fit :

« Votre niveau en potion n'est pas assez bon pour en arriver à ce résultat. Et encore 5 point de moins pour votre insolence. »

« On se demande pourquoi mon niveau en est là. » marmonna Harry.

« Excusez moi Monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous avez dit. »

« Excusez moi, _Monsieur. _J'ai dit : On se demande pourquoi mon niveau en es là. » fit Harry, avec une colère non dissimulé dans la voix.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, plus personne ne travaillait et tous regardaient soit avec joie, soit avec anxiété ce qu'allais répondre le Professeur. A côté d'Harry, Greengrass ne savait plus où se mettre, elle avait repensé à la conversation sur le sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

_« Que je travaille ou pas, qu'est ce que cela change ? Tu auras ton Optimal, et j'aurais mon Troll. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Rogue me déteste. »_

_« Le Grand Harry Potter voit des choses partout. Rogue ne te déteste pas, il n'est pas comme ce lourdaud d'Hagrid. Il n'est pas à tes pieds. Tu es nul en Potion, cela s'arrête là. »_

Elle voulait intervenir, peut-être que Potter n'avait pas tord finalement. Mais son rang lui interdisait, défendre Potter serait mal vu dans sa maison. Et contredire un Professeur n'était pas dans son éducation. Résigné, il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre la conversation entre son directeur de maison et le Golden boy de Gryffondor, en spectatrice.

« Monsieur Potter, si vous avez réellement travaillé, vous pouvez me dire quel est l'étape qui a précédé et permis à la potion de devenir rouge ? »

« Il fallait tourner dix fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, _Professeur._ »

« Voyons s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de chance. Quelle est la propriété principale de cette Potion ? »

« Cette potion est utilisé chez les patients qui ressente des douleurs mineurs dans les muscles. » répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Le professeur Rogue fixa un instant Harry, le visage toujours indéchiffrable et repris :

« Pour finir, quels sont les effets de cette potion si elle est raté ? »

Daphné avait bougé dans son siège, cela n'avait pas été encore vu en classe, à moins que Potter est lu son manuel il ne trouverait pas la réponse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit que Granger en était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle. Jetant un bref regard à Potter, elle vit son hésitation, confirmant son hypothèse : Il ne savait pas.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » répondit-il.

« Bien, voilà qui prouve que j'avais raison. Encore 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor. » commença-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à son bureau, laissant un Harry fulminant assis sur son siège, s'installant derrière son bureau, il reprit : « Et vu que vous ne connaissez pas les effets d'une potion raté, vous testerez la potion la moins réussi dans cette salle, Monsieur Potter. »

« Professeur, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cela peut-être dangereux. » s'écria la voix d'Hermione.

Détournant le regard de Potter, Severus Rogue examina Hermione avant d'ajouter un sourire sur les lèvres :

« Miss Granger, je suis le professeur, vous êtes l'élève, ne l'oubliez pas. De nouveau 5 points retiré pour Gryffondor. Si vous ne voulez pas que votre ami teste la potion, espérez que toute la classe la réussisse convenablement. Et bien que je le souhaiterais, je ne laisserais rien qui pourrait tuer votre ami, me suis je bien fait comprendre ? » fit-il d'un ton autorisant aucune réplique, afin de mettre fin à la discussion.

Harry s'était tassé sur sa chaise, sa mauvaise humeur visible. Il avait vu le regard de Malfoy et savait qu'il allait tout faire pour rater sa potion, et le voir la tester. Il pourrait ensuite se pavaner dans Poudlard, fier d'avoir pu jouer avec Harry en cours de potions. Il n'avait pas regardé Greengrass du cours, et ne fut pas étonné qu'elle ne l'aide pas. Soupirant, il dit la seule chose qui lui passe par la tête :

« Merci de ton aide précieuse, Greengrass. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait entendu le ton de Potter, mais il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une constatation sans faille. Et elle devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas tord. Mais elle avait été réparti à Serpentard pour une raison. Et elle ne changerais pas pour Potter, elle se décida à regarder l'ensemble de la salle, et vit une chose qui l'a choqué plus que tout autre chose : l'ensemble des Gryffondor était concentré sur leur potion, même Londubat semblait déterminé à ne pas échouer. Par contre, elle vit beaucoup de Serpentard essayait de glisser un ou deux ingrédients en douce dans la potion pour la faire rater. Secouant la tête, elle savait que désormais il ne leur restait qu'à attendre.

Harry avait bien essayé de trouver quels étaient les effets d'une potion raté, mais les termes utilisé dans son manuel de potion le dépassé. Il avait toujours détesté cette matière, et par conséquent n'avais jamais réellement pris la peine d'ouvrir un Manuel, et encore moins de déchiffrer les termes utilisé en Potion. Il soupira, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre.

« Maintenant que tout le monde a fini, voyons quel est la potion la moins aboutie. » fit Rogue d'une voix enjouée, ne présageant rien de bon.

Toute la salle vit le Professeur Rogue sa balader tranquillement entre les tables et examinait les Chaudrons à sa disposition. Ne faisant aucune remarque sur aucun contenu. Pour une fois, il ne grimaça pas devant la potion de Neville, ne félicita pas l'ensemble des Serpentard. Sa vendetta personnel contre Harry semblait avoir pris le dessus sur son manque d'impartialité. Puis Harry reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, et se retourna. Il vit le visage de Greengrass à quelque centimètre de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres. Secouant la tête, il murmura :

« Quoi Greengrass ? »

« Potter, tout d'abord je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Prends ça, c'est un bézoard que j'ai été prendre dans l'armoire une fois. Avale le, ça t'empêcheras de tomber empoissonner. » fit-elle.

Harry hésita un instant. Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle aussi avait une raison de tenter quelque chose contre lui. Puis après tout, elle avait traîné avec Malfoy, qui pouvait lui dire que ce n'était pas l'une de ses idées pour se débarrasser de son rival ? Il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance, hormis à Ron et Hermione, alors pourquoi accepterait-il cela ? Puis il croisa le regard haineux de Rogue, et soupira. Tant qu'à finir empoissonné autant que ce le soit par Greengrass, juste pour voir la mine déconfite de Rogue à l'idée que ce n'est pas lui qui a été à la base de cela. Il sourit à cette pensée, et prit ce que lui tendait Greengrass, tout en murmurant :

« Je te préviens, si cela me fait quelque chose et que Madame Pomfresh me remet sur pied tu le regretteras Greengrass. »

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, Potter. Fais un peu confiance aux autres. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Bizarrement, tu serais l'une des dernières personnes à qui je ferais confiance. Après notre conversation de l'autre jour. Et le fait que tu traîne avec Malfoy, qui au passage doit autant me détester que Rogue. Mais aussi par le mystère de pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? Je pense avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas te faire confiance. »

Il l'entendit soupirer, mais ne pas lui répondre. Il regarda le drôle d'ingrédient quel lui avait tendu, il avait déjà entendu Hermione lui en parlait mais ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait raconté. Intérieurement, il se jura de parler à son amie et de lui dire de parler moins, pour qu'il se rappel de tout. Voyant que Rogue lui tournait le dos, il mis le Bézoard dans sa bouche et l'avala difficilement. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de goût, mais également l'absence de réaction sur son corps. Soupirant de soulagement, il regarda Rogue s'arrêter devant la potion de Dean et de Malfoy, et se retourner un grand sourire sur les lèvres dans sa direction. Il aurait dû se douter dès le début que Malfoy allait prendre un malin plaisir à saboter sa potion.

« Il me semble que Monsieur Thomas a fait pas mal d'erreur dans sa potion, et que vous devriez goûter celle là Monsieur Potter. »

Harry remarqua le regard de Dean dans sa direction, lui demandant pardon. Harry hocha discrètement la tête pour rassurer son compagnon de dortoir. Et se retourna vers Rogue, priant pour que l'ingrédient donné par Greengrass serait efficace. Il vit Rogue prendre une fiole dans le chaudron de Malfoy, et se dirigeait vers Harry. Ce dernier vit le regard apeuré de sa meilleure amie, et le regard rempli de fierté de Malfoy. A vrai dire, l'ensemble des Serpentard semblait attendre avec impatience le test de la potion, tandis que les Gryffondor avaient peur et aurait préféré entendre retentir la sonnerie et ainsi pouvoir sauver Harry de ce qu'il l'attendait.

« Tenez, Monsieur Potter. Nous allons voir ce que cela fait, et ainsi combler vos lacunes dans ma matière. »

Harry prit la fiole, sous le regard qui criait victoire de Rogue. Il regarda la couleur verte/orange à l'intérieur, très loin du rouge qui se trouvait dans son chaudron. Il porta la fiole, et ingurgita son contenu d'une seule traite. Puis attendit de voir les effets. Quelques instants plus tard, il remarqua que l'expression sur le visage de Rogue s'était transformé en fureur. Greengrass lui avait donc bien donné quelque chose d'efficace. Hochant les épaules, il regarda Rogue et dit :

« Je crois, Professeur, que la mixture ne me fait rien. J'en déduit donc qu'il n'y a aucun effet négatifs lorsque la potion est raté ? »

La remarque d'Harry énerva encore plus son professeur, lui faisant immédiatement regretté sa témérité. Cependant, il vit Rogue faire voltiger sa cape et retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau et ensuite dire :

« Je ne sais pas encore comment vous avez fait ce tour, Potter. Mais croyez moi je le découvrirais. 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre chance insolente. Et je veux que tout le monde rédige 50 cm sur les effets qu'aurait dû produire cette potion sur Monsieur Potter. » commença-t-il. « Et avant que je n'oublie, encore 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor perdu par Monsieur Thomas pour avoir misérablement raté sa potion. Et maintenant Sortez. » finit-il.

L'ensemble de la classe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, tout le monde se précipita dehors. Contrairement à d'habitude, Harry ne fut pas le premier à sortir, il entendit le raclement des chaises et profitant de bruit se pencha vers Greengrass et dit :

« Merci, mais je n'oublie rien. »

Il la vit le regarder, comme ci elle essayait de lire en lui, rangea ses plumes dans son sac avant de dire avec calme, et sans expression visible sur le visage :

« De rien, Potter. Nous sommes quitte dorénavant. »

Puis, il la regarda quitter la classe et rejoindre Davis qui l'attendait dehors, avant de réagir qu'il se trouvait désormais seul avec Rogue. Il prit son sac et se mit à courir pour sortir, et finit par rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, par peur de se retrouver seul avec leur professeur. Il ne fut pas étonné quand Hermione l'agressa, et le regard de Ron qui lui disait silencieusement « Fallait s'en douter. » :

« Harry, comment tu as fait ? Tu aurais dû te retrouver endolori, avoir des nausées, et perdre connaissance. » s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'examiner de la tête au pied, en passant par le dos, comme si elle craignait que la potion agisse plus tard.

« Allons dans la Salle commune, je ne tiens pas à rester trop près de Rogue. Je vous expliquerais en chemin. » répondit-il.

Tout en prenant les divers escaliers, Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé durant les deux heures, n'omettant aucun détail. En passant par son travail sous le regard approbateur d'Hermione, par l'aide de Greengrass sous le regard scandalisé de Ron, sans omettre le Bézoard. Bien entendu les réactions furent totalement différentes chez ses amies.

« Elle avait un bézoard sur elle ? » demanda avec avidité Hermione.

« On s'en fou qu'elle avais un Bézoard. Tout cela est louche, c'est une Serpentard, elle n'agit jamais sans arrière pensée. Je me méfierait si j'étais toi. » fit de son côté Ron.

« Ron, arrête de dire des débilité. Elle a sauvé Harry grâce à ça. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Justement, cela est encore plus louche. Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui se promène avec un Be-truc dans leur poche ? La seule personne qui aurait pu faire ça c'est Hagrid, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié mais en première année il a trouvé quelqu'un se promenant avec un Dragon dans sa poche, et cette personne s'avérait être Tu-sais-qui. » répliqua-t-il.

Et à ce moment là, Harry décida de se désintéresser de la conversation, après tout ses amis étaient reparti pour se chamailler et savoir qui avait raison. Cela ne changerais décidément jamais. Arrivé à la salle commune, Harry regagna directement son dortoir, épuisé de sa journée.

Sortie à Pré au Lard. Harry soupira, l'ensemble de Poudlard semblait en effervescence, mélangé à cette sortie, la Saint Valentin. Cela donne un drôle de cocktail. Comme convenu, Harry laissa partir Ron et Hermione, leur souhaitant une bonne journée devant le Professeur McGonagall, et se dirigea vers la salle de Gryffondor. Arrivé au troisième étage, il sortie la carte du Maraudeur, et regarda si personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours, enfila sa cape et se glissa par le passage secret pour rejoindre ses amis près de chez Zonko. Sans aucun problème, il les retrouva et ils décidèrent d'aller visiter les endroits les moins fréquenté de Pré au Lard. En fin de journée, Ron décida d'aller près des trois balai, s'en suivit alors les moqueries d'Hermione et d'Harry à propos du faible de leur ami pour la serveuse Madame Rosmerta, et Harry supposa viser juste en voyant la prise de couleur des joues de Ron. Quand soudain son attention fut attiré par la voix de l'un de leur professeur :

« Bonjour, Rosmerta. »

« Bonjour, Minerva. Monsieur le Ministre. » fit-elle avec une drôle de révérence.

« Comment se porte votre commerce ? » demanda poliment le Ministre.

« Il se porterais beaucoup mieux si vous n'autorisiez pas les Détraqueurs à se promener autour de mon Auberge à la nuit tombée. » s'écria-t-elle, faisant tourner plusieurs têtes.

« Calmez vous Rosmerta. C'est une sécurité concernant Sirius Black. » murmura-t-il.

« Sirius Black ? Que viendrait-il faire à Pré au Lard ? » s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se mit à écouter attentivement la conversation, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Il chercherait Harry Potter. » murmura Cornélius Fudge.

« Harry Potter ? » questionna-t-elle, baissant un peu le ton de sa voix.

« Oui, Rosmerta. Il voudrait tuer Harry Potter. » murmura faiblement Minerva.

Harry écoutait et s'avança quand il les vit rentrer dans l'Auberge. Il avait vu la main de Rosmerta se plaquer sur sa bouche d'étonnement, et il savait très bien que la conversation n'était pas fini. Il était bien décidé à découvrir ce que tout le monde lui cachait avec tant d'ardeur. Sans prêter à ses amis, toujours assis sur le banc, il entra dans l'Auberge, et suivit le cortège jusque dans une petite salle privée. Cornélius Fudge se servit un whisky pur feu et s'installa dans le fauteuil tournant le dos à la cheminée. Hagrid s'était installé dans le coin opposé de la pièce, où rien de cassable ne se trouvait, tandis que Minerva et Rosmerta s'étaient installé dans le canapé deux places faisant face au Ministre.

« Expliquez moi, pourquoi Sirius Black voudrait tuer Harry Potter ? » demanda finalement la gérante de l'Auberge.

« Que savez vous de lui ? » demanda poliment le professeur de métamorphose.

« Il était toujours avec James Potter, Rémus Lupin, et un autre garçon. Une sacré bande de farceur d'ailleurs, je me rappellerais toujours leur joie de vivre quand ils arrivaient dans mon enseigne. Mais enfin, d'après ce qu'il se dit, il aurait été l'un des plus fervents partisans de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. » murmura-t-elle comme par peur d'être entendu.

« Exactement, et je dirais même plus. Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James Potter à Poudlard. Jamais on n'en voyait un sans l'autre. » commença Minerva, laissant le temps à tous d'assimiler cette phrase. « A la sortie de Poudlard, lors du mariage entre Lily Potter et James Potter, Sirius Black était le témoin de James, c'est donc normal que James et Lily l'aient choisi en tant que Gardien du Secret. » finit-elle.

« Et le soir d'Halloween, c'est lui qui a livré son meilleur ami et sa femme à Vous-savez-qui. La suite de ses événements tragique tout le monde la connaît. Mais ceux que beaucoup ignore, c'est qu'il a été poursuivi par Peter Pettigrew, qui s'est sacrifié en l'honneur de ses amis. » surenchérit Fudge.

« Peter Pettigrew ? Le jeune garçon empoté qui suivait James et Black comme leurs ombres ? » demanda Rosmerta.

« Oui, et vous ne devinerez jamais la suite ? » commença Fudge. « Il ne s'est pas contenté de tuer Pettigrew, il la détruit. Sur les lieux du crime, avec le corps des douze moldus tués, seul un doigt a été retrouvé du corps de Pettigrew. Et Black était là, riant comme un fou. Imaginez quand le chef des Aurors a du ramener le doigt qui restait à la mère du défunt. Puis Sirius Black a été conduit à Azkaban où il est resté jusqu'à cet été. Ce qui l'a motivé à fuir aujourd'hui et non avant reste encore un mystère. » conclut le Ministre de la Magie.

Rosmerta était dans un état de choc à l'entente du triste sort qu'avait eu raison de la vie de Peter Pettigrew, tandis qu'Harry semblait entendre les voix de plus en plus loin. C'était donc ça qu'on lui cachait. On lui cachait le responsable de la mort de ses parents, le responsable de sa vie chez les Dursley ? Puis une bombe explosa à l'intérieur de lui quand il entendit la voix lointaine de Minerva s'élevait :

« Ce n'est pas le pire, Rosmerta. Il faut savoir que Sirius Black était et reste le parrain du jeune Harry Potter. »

Harry ne pouvait en entendre plus, et sortit aussi vite que possible de l'Auberge. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de souffler, de respirer, mais surtout de pleurer, de libérer la colère qu'il ressentait contre l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents. Il se mit à courir, à bousculer les gens sans prêter attention si oui ou non, sa cape le recouvrait encore. Il ne remarqua pas que Ron et Hermione lui couraient après, ni que Greengrass avait abandonné Davis quand elle avait vu les gens tomber tout seuls et suivre discrètement la personne qu'elle savait être caché sous une cape d'invisibilité. Harry s'arrêta soudainement, assis sur un rocher près de la Cabane Hurlante, et se mit à lâcher ses émotions, pleurer pour oublier la douleur de la trahison lui faisait un bien fou. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sentit quelqu'un retirer sa cape d'invisibilité et se retrouva en tête avec Hermione, Ron se situant légèrement en retrait. Mais les larmes continuaient de couler le long de sa joue, l'empêchant de voir que derrière Ron, cachait derrière un arbre se trouvait Daphné Greengrass, curieuse de savoir pour quel motif Potter pouvait pleurer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la voix anxieuse mais douce et réconfortante d'Hermione.

Il ne répondit pas. Plongé dans les souvenirs de cette discussion. Pourquoi avait-il trahi ses amis ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de vendre son âme à Voldemort ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Les larmes redoublèrent et tombèrent sur le sol.

« Raconte nous, Harry. Nous sommes tes amis. » fit la voix lointaine de Ron.

Puis soudainement, la digue qui semblait retenir sa colère et sa tristesse céda, explosa, et il put enfin mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Il les a trahis. Il était leurs amis ! Sirius Black a trahi mes parents. Il est la cause de leur mort. » hurla Harry.

L'étonnement était visible sur le visage d'Hermione, le choc sur celui de Ron. Tandis que derrière son arbre Greengrass n'en revenait pas, il lui avait caché ça ? Même elle était au courant, sa famille en avait parlait une fois, juste avant la rentré lors de sa première année. Pourquoi lui avait-on caché quelque chose d'aussi important ? Cela faisait parti de son passé, de son histoire. Il avait le droit plus que quiconque de savoir cela. Elle pouvait sentir la colère qui émanait de lui, et comprenait pourquoi Malfoy en avait peur. Puis elle l'entendit hurler :

« Je le tuerais. Qu'il vienne me chercher, et ce jour là, je serais prêt. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, Hermione continuait de serrer fortement son bras, tandis que Ron s'était approché de son ami et montrait sa présence dans cette épreuve. Daphné, elle, derrière son arbre avait pris une décision et s'y tiendrait.

Harry était d'une humeur exécrable, et ses amis ne l'aidaient pas à aller mieux. Il avait écouté au début, selon Ron le chat d'Hermione avait dévoré Croutard, tandis que selon Hermione le rat de Ron s'était juste échappé. Il se souvient du scandale qu'ils avaient commis dans la Grande Salle, visiblement décidé à laver leur linge salle en public. Depuis Harry voulait les éviter, la semaine avait passé lentement, et les disputes entre les deux continuaient inlassablement. Soupirant, il s'adossa contre son arbre préféré près du Lac, cela lui faisait du bien, il sentait le vent balayer ses cheveux et le calme qui l'entourait était reposant. Il ferma les yeux, chassant toutes les pensées néfaste qu'il avaient à l'esprit. Oubliant Sirius Black, les cours de Potions, l'amitié fragilisé entre ses deux amis. Il pensa à son premier Patronus réussit avec acharnement et grâce à tout les conseils que lui avait donné le professeur Lupin.

_Il se trouvait, comme chaque Dimanche, dans la salle de cours du deuxième étages avec comme seul compagnie Rémus Lupin et une vieille armoire en face de lui. Cela faisait désormais six mois __qu'il travaillait d'arrache pied sur ce sort, sans grande réussite jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il n'abandonnait pas, bien décidé à réussir et à ne plus avoir besoin de revivre la mort de ses parents. Il se mit à écouter les conseils avisé de son professeur, encore une fois, essayant d'assimiler du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qu'on lui enseignait :_

_« Harry, il faut que tu penses à un souvenir heureux, le plus fort que tu possède dans ton esprit. Penser à ton premier vol, ou à la répartition de Poudlard ne suffit pas. Je te laisse y réfléchir un moment avant de recommencer. Et mange ton morceau de chocolat. »_

_Harry, tout en mangeant son chocolat, essaya de se rappeler un souvenir heureux, fort et puissant. Puis une idée lui vint, peut-être que ça marcherait après tout. Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre, oui ça fallait le coup d'essayer. _

_« Professeur, j'ai peut-être un souvenir. » murmura-t-il._

_« Le juge-t-il assez fort, Harry ? »_

_Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, et fit face à l'armoire avec détermination. Il regardait l'armoire où se trouvait son pire cauchemar, attendant avec impatience que le professeur Lupin libère le Détraqueur. Puis l'armoire s'ouvrit, et l'épouvantard se transforma aussitôt en la pire crainte d'Harry, un sombre Détraqueur. Aussitôt les effets du monstre se firent ressentir, le froid, la peur et les souvenirs commençaient à émerger dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, et essaya de se rappeler du souvenir qu'il avait sélectionné et il tenta le tout pour le tout en s'exclamant :_

_« Expecto Patronum. »_

_Rien ne sortit de sa baguette, mais il voyait encore ce souvenir dans son esprit, les cris de ses parents ne résonnaient pas dans sa tête, il leva sa baguette et ne pensa qu'à ce souvenir et hurla avec force cette fois :_

_« EXPECTO PATRONUM. »_

_A sa grande surprise, un gigantesque cerf sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur le Détraqueur, le faisant reculer jusqu'à l'armoire. Du coin de l'œil il put voir la fierté dans le regard de son professeur mais également l'étonnement. Puis tout s'arrêta, le Détraqueur était de retour dans l'armoire, et Harry se sentit faible. Aussitôt Rémus s'avança et lui tendit du chocolat avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. _

_« Bravo, Harry. Vous savez, vous venez de vous élever au niveau de votre père et croyez moi ce n'est pas une mince affaire. »_

_Harry sourit faiblement, avant de prendre la parole :_

_« Vous connaissiez mon père, professeur ? »_

_« Il était l'un de mes amis à Poudlard, un sorcier particulièrement doué quand il ne décidait pas de courir après votre mère. » répondit-il, le sourire toujours présent sur son visage. _

_Harry sourit à la mention de ses parents, rare était les personnes qui acceptaient de lui en parler. Il avait une question à poser, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre et secoua la tête, préférant finir son morceau de chocolat._

_« Harry, puis je vous demander quelque chose ? » demanda soudainement son professeur._

_« Oui, professeur ? »_

_« C'est très personnel, et je comprendrais que vous ne me répondiez pas. Quel souvenir avez vous utilisé ? Demanda-t-il._

_Harry se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait du mal à se confier depuis son plus jeune âge, et pourrait-il le faire avec son professeur ? Il avait connu son père, sa mère, son hésitation s'évapora aussitôt._

_« J'ai pensé à la seule fois, où j'ai réussi à me confier, à être moi. Sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, Professeur. » murmura-t-il, avant de relever la tête et croiser le regard de Lupin où il jura avoir vu l'espace d'un instant, une larme briller dans l'un de ses yeux. _

Harry laissa ses yeux fermé, plongé dans la liberté d'être seul, de ne penser à rien. Bienheureux de pouvoir enfin souffler. Il avait finalement réussi à produire un Patronus, après tant de travail, d'heure et d'heure d'obstination. Il était fier de lui, fier du travail accompli. Quand une voix résonna à ses oreilles, et le fit redescendre sur terre :

« Potter. »

« Greengrass. » fit-il en gardant les yeux fermé, il aurait pu reconnaître sa voix parmi des milliers d'autre.

« Joli spectacle que nous ont offert tes deux amis ce midi. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête, il ne voulait pas jouer à parler avec elle, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle était là, et par conséquent ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à parler, il se lança :

« Que viens tu faire ici ? »

« Si je te disais : passer du bon temps près d'un Lac en cette jolie journée de Février. Me croirais-tu ? »

« Sincèrement ? Non. »

« Tu n'as pas tord alors. Je préfère largement rester au chaud qu'être dehors, mais j'ai certaines choses à dire. »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, et sonda un court instant Greengrass, que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aller directement au but, au lieu de tourner autour du pot pendant quatre heures ? Soupirant, il hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer, geste qu'elle remarqua puisqu'elle lui dit :

« Je viens m'excuser d'avoir pu insulter tes amis, et de ne pas m'être déplacer à la Bibliothèque, bien que je n'en suis pas responsable. » lâcha-t-elle.

Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et savait déjà quoi répondre :

« Tes excuses sont acceptés. » commença-t-il en voyant un mince sourire apparaître sur son visage, cependant il soupira et reprit : « Je sais à quel point cela est difficile pour un Sang Pur de s'excuser, j'en vois l'exemple tout les jours, Ron, Malfoy notamment. » continua-t-il, se dépêchant de rajouter quand il vit qu'elle allait le couper. « Oui, Ron aussi a eu une éducation, bien moins lourde que la votre, beaucoup plus souple. Mais il a sa fierté et s'excuser est dur également pour lui. Mais cela ne pardonne pas ce que tu as dit et fait, Greengrass, il faudra du temps pour que je digère cela. »

Il prit une pause, voyant le visage de Greengrass assimilé ce qu'il venait d'être dit puis reprit :

« Concernant, Malfoy, on a chacun nos secrets. Tu as tes amis, j'ai les miens. Parler avec toi me change les idées, mais tout s'arrête là. Tu es à Serpentard, je suis à Gryffondor, une amitié est impossible. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai pu faire, et je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé en cours de Potions, mais même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas être ton ami. Vois tu Harry Potter être ami avec un Serpentard ? Bien que je me moque de ce que pensent les gens, mais être pointé du doigt, être catalogué comme futur Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que je traînerais avec toi, ne m'aiderais pas. J'en suis navré. » souffla-t-il tout en se levant, et rajoutant : « Bonne fin d'après midi, Greengrass. »

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé. J'en suis satisfait à vrai dire je juge le contenu assez fidèle à ce que je voulais et la longueur bonne, ni trop court, ni trop long, j'espère que vous le serez également. Je pars en vacances, donc je vous souhaite à tous de bonne vacances et à la rentrée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de débuts de chapitre : **L'Histoire garde la tournure du tome 3 de JK Rowling, mais d'ici deux chapitres en comptant celui là, beaucoup de points changerons.

**Chapitre 5 :** Croutard, Patmol et Lunard

Les jours passèrent, laissant place aux mois de Mars. Rien ne s'arrangeait entre Ron et Hermione, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi tendu, irrespirable, forçant Harry a côtoyé le moins possible ses amis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela pourrait être le début de la fin de leurs amitié en commun. Ne voulant pas choisir entre ses amis, il s'était enfermé dans les entraînement de Quidditch, et avait fini par atteindre un niveau qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir. Dubois était en extase devant Harry, à chacune de ses séances, disant à quiconque voulait l'entendre que Gryffondor n'avait aucune chance de perdre la coupe cette année. Bien entendu, plus le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle approchait, plus Olivier insistait pour que des élèves des années supérieurs conduisent Harry a ses cours. Dans les airs, Harry se sentait enfin libre de tout oublier, et d'être seul. Plusieurs fois, il avait remarqué que certains élèves essayaient de faire ami-ami avec lui, après tout tout le monde avait considéré le trio de Gryffondor comme indestructible. Et force est de constater qu'ils avaient tort. Le deuxième match de la saison était arrivé, et l'équipe de Serdaigle avait semblé quelque peu démotivé après quelques instants de jeu, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor volaient à l'unisson donnant l'impression d'être imbattable. Les jumeaux envoyaient les cognards avec fougue sur quiconque osait toucher au souafle, et quand ils échouaient ce qui avait été assez rare ce jour là, Olivier Dubois avait décidé de faire de son corps un mur infranchissable. Au bout de dix petites minutes de jeu, le score était déjà sans appel. 90 à 0. Harry s'amusait de son côté, ayant vu la force de son équipe, il lui suffisait juste de suivre l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, une dénommé Cho Chang d'après ce que lui avait raconté les Jumeaux. De temps à autre, il prenait les devants et accélérait faisant croire à Cho et à l'ensemble du stade qu'il avait vu le Vif d'Or mais il n'en était rien. Bientôt le score était de 140 à 10 pour les Rouges et Ors, rendant les tribunes de Gryffondor dans une joie immense. Jamais une équipe de Gryffondor n'avait aussi bien maîtrisé les débats, ne laissant clairement aucune chance à l'équipe adverse. Puis au bout de 30 minutes de jeu, le capitaine de Serdaigle avait demandé un temps mort, chose assez rare à Poudlard, mais les supporter pouvaient le comprendre, le score était sans appel, digne d'une humiliation. 210 à 30. Même en attrapant le vif d'or, ils perdaient, mais cela limiterais certainement leur défaite et leur donnerait une raison de faire la fête. Battre Harry Potter était devenu un objectif, surtout depuis que les rumeurs circulaient sur son invincibilité et ses démonstrations de force lors des entraînements. Le match avait alors repris, et sans surprise Harry s'empara aussitôt du vif d'or après une course poursuite des plus impressionnantes, enchaînant les mouvements de niveau professionnel, et lâchant petit à petit, inexorablement Cho. Le score final resterait gravé dans les anales, mais surtout la façon dont Gryffondor avait géré cette rencontre. 380 à 30.

Hormis cette rencontre, le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé de stopper son essai, plusieurs plaintes avaient été déposé, en particulier dans les années supérieurs, qui se donnaient un malin plaisir de régler leurs comptes durant les cours. Un véritable fiasco, plusieurs élèves ayant dû passer plusieurs semaine entre les mains de Madame Pomfresh. D'autres avaient même disparus pendant un certain temps, l'école entière en était même devenu paranoïaque. Rien n'avait été à signaler depuis, et le mois de Mars pris fin sans la moindre amélioration pour Harry. Laissant place à un mois d'Avril particulièrement tortueux. L'amitié entre ses deux amis étaient sur le point d'exploser, toujours les même rengaines, les même histoires, les même arguments, plongeant encore un peu plus dans la solitude. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris être un sorcier, il regrettait d'être à Poudlard. Trop de similitude avec la vie chez les Dursley. Les événements avaient cependant pris une tournure énigmatique, un soir allongé sur son lit, il avait regardé la Carte du Maraudeur tout en mangeant un paquet de Chocogrenouille acheté lors d'une virée à Pré au Lard. Et son cœur avait cessé de battre en tombant sur le nom d'une personne qui aurait dû être morte. Peter Pettigrew. Il était parti à la recherche de cet homme, mais était tombé nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, son professeur de potion adoré. Il fut néanmoins vite sauvé par son professeur de défense, se rappelant la conversation qui avait lieu dans son bureau :

_« Harry, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez pu obtenir cette carte. Mais savez vous les risques que cela encourt si elle était tombé entre les mains de Sirius Black ? » demanda-t-il._

_Harry fixait le sol, les mains jointes dans son dos, ne savant pas quoi répondre à son professeur préféré._

_« Au moins je vois que vous en êtes conscients, je vais garder ceci avec moi. »_

_Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête pour montrer son accord . Pensant déjà à la réaction de ses amis. Hermione lui dirais qu'elle l'avait prévenu, Ron serait déçu et scandalisé, et cela entraînerait une nouvelle dispute entre ses amis._

_« Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune » commença Lupin, avant d'ajouter en tapotant la carte du doigt, « et ne faite pas de détour, je le saurais. »_

_En s'avançant vers la porte, il se rappela la raison de sa sortie nocturne, et se retourna sans savoir pourquoi il se devait de se confier à son professeur :_

_« Excusez moi professeur, mais il faut que je vous dise que la carte ne fonctionne pas tout le temps. »_

_Harry remarqua aussitôt le regard de son professeur, et vit un sourire énigmatique apparaître sur son visage :_

_« La carte fonctionne, croyez moi Harry. Mais pourquoi donc me dites vous cela ? »_

_« En observant la carte cette nuit, j'ai vu quelqu'un.. Une personne qui aurait du être morte. »_

_« De qui s'agit-il ? » avait-il demandé, une curiosité palpable dans la voix._

_« Peter. Peter Pettigrew. »_

_Puis Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit sans entendre le dernier mot d'un professeur affolé et sa voix si enraillé par l'émotion :_

_« Impossible. »_

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ses deux amis avaient décidé d'enterrer provisoirement la hache de guerre, aujourd'hui avait lieu l'exécution de Buck. Harry avait finalement réussi à convaincre ses amis d'aller voir Hagrid qui aurait sûrement besoin de leur soutien aujourd'hui. Les trois amis étaient sortis de la Grande Salle avant tout le monde, et se dirigeaient désormais vers la cabane de leur Garde Chasse, professeur et ami, quand ils rencontrèrent ou plutôt tombèrent sur la personne qu'ils avaient le moins envie de croiser : Malfoy, bien entendu entouré de ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Mon père m'a promis la tête de cette sale bête en trophée. Je pourrais l'accrocher au manoir. » fit la voix hautaine de Malfoy.

Comme prévu ses deux comparses se mirent à rire à la blague de leur « supérieur ». Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir remarqué la présence du trio juste derrière eux. Harry voyait Hermione fulminer, et le visage de Ron devenir rouge écrevisse. De son côté, la pratique intensif du Quidditch et de la chasse au Vif d'Or, lui avait appris à se montrer un peu plus patient. Maudissant le tempérament de son ami, il dû se montrer et entendre la voix rempli de sarcasme du Serpentard :

« Que vois-je ? La belette, le balafré et la Sang-de-Bourbe venu assister à l'exécution. »

A l'insulte, Harry avait voulu sortir sa baguette mais il vit Hermione fondre tel une furie sur Malfoy, le plaquer contre le mur et appuyer sa baguette sur sa gorge. Son visage lançait des éclairs, et pour rien au monde, Harry aurait voulu se trouver à la place de Malfoy, à cet instant.

« Hermione, calme toi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. » fit à sa grande surprise Ron.

« Ron a raison, Hermione. Laisse le. » surenchérit Harry.

Avant qu'Hermione ne relâche la pression sur la gorge du Serpentard, Harry décida de graver dans sa tête la peur sur le visage du vert et argent. Au moment où Hermione se retourna, la fierté du sang pur pris le dessus :

« Je savais qu'elle ne ferait rien... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un « BAM » retentissant résonna dans le parc. Leur amie venait d'ajuster une magnifique droite dans le visage de Malfoy.

« Hermione. » s'exclama Ron, avec une voix rempli de fierté et non de reproche.

La jeune fille se retourna, son visage semblait si indécis à ce moment là, ne sachant pas si elle devait être fier de son geste, ou honteuse d'en être arrivé a une telle extrémité. Puis finalement elle se décida à sourire timidement, faisant rire aux éclats Ron.

« La Divination, puis Malfoy. Qu'arrive-t-il à Hermione Granger ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton faussement outré.

Le rire de Ron redoubla et devint rapidement contagieux, faisant rire à son tour Hermione puis Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le trio arriva devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Attendant un instant de reprendre leur sérieux, ils tapèrent trois fois à la porte, laissant apparaître un demi-géant les yeux rougies par les larmes :

« Que faites vous là tout les trois ? C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu, et si quelqu'un vous voit ici.. surtout toi Harry. »

Harry grogna de mécontentement, faisant de nouveau rire Ron, tandis qu'Hermione semblait réfléchir à quel argument avancer :

« Hagrid, nous sommes venu voir comment vous alliez, et vous êtes professeur Harry ne risque rien. »

« Oui, je suis professeur.. C'est vrai.. Je vais bien, je m'inquiète pour Buck, voyez vous ? »

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Hermione, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Il se doute de quelque chose, il n'a pas l'habitude de rester attaché aussi longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je voudrais tellement le laisser s'échapper. »

« On peux aller le décrocher. » proposa Ron.

« Ron, tu ne réfléchis donc jamais. Si le ministre arrive et qu'il ne voit pas Buck, Hagrid sera injustement accusé. »

Ron allait répliquer, mais fut coupé par un Hagrid plus rapide.

« Hermione a raison malheureusement. Au fait, Ron j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. »

Hagrid se leva et partit dans la cuisine, se penchant en direction d'une boite verte. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un rat, le rat de Ron.

« CROUTARD. » s'écria-t-il.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ton animal de compagnie. Je l'ai trouvé dans mon potager. » fit Hagrid.

« Je crois que tu devrais présenter des excuses à quelqu'un . » fit soudainement Hermione.

« Oui, dès que je verrais Pattenrond je m'excuserais. » répondit-il.

« Imbécile. » murmura Hermione.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Ron regardant tour à tour Hagrid et Harry.

Hagrid se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Tandis qu'Harry soupira, son ami pouvait être déstabilisant et incompréhensif quand il s'agissait d'excuse, d'Hermione, de cours.

« Je crois qu'elle parlait d'elle. » murmura Harry.

« Ah. Excuse moi Hermione. » fit-il d'un naturel déconcertant.

« Cela n'empêche que tu devras également t'excuser auprès de Pattenrond. »

« Ce sale chat ? Il rêve de manger Croutard. » fit avec hargne le jeune Weasley.

« Hmm.. » coupa Harry, évitant une énième dispute. « On aura le temps d'en reparler plus tard. »

Ron regardait avec attention son rat, le caressant bizarrement, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione discutaient tranquillement avec Hagrid. Le cas de Buck semblait particulièrement affecter à la fois Hagrid et Hermione, cette dernière réfléchissait à une solution pour retarder l'exécution, mais pour une fois elle semblait ne rien trouver. Harry se désintéressa rapidement de la conversation, tout les termes juridiques qu'utilisait son amie lui donnaient mal au crâne. Pour faire passer le temps, entre Ron qui parlait à son rat et Hermione à Hagrid, Harry s'essaya au gâteau de son professeur. Belle erreur. Immangeable. Soupirant, il se contenta donc d'écouter évasivement les propos incongrus d'Hermione. Quand il entendit un pot se casser, Hermione se leva et ramassa un cailloux, cherchant qui l'avait jeté. Ne trouvant personne, elle alla se rasseoir quand Harry s'écria :

« Aïe. »

Harry se retourna, et trouva un caillou similaire à celui trouvé par Hermione sur le sol. Maugréant à voix basse contre l'auteur de ces jets, il regarda par la fenêtre et son cœur s'arrêta soudainement :

« Je crois qu'on a un problème. » fit-il en désignant le ministre, Dumbledore et le bourreau venir dans leur direction.

Les réactions furent immédiate, Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, Ron se leva regardant à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'une planque, et Hagrid regardait par la fenêtre aux côté d'Harry puis fit :

« Sortez par derrière, si le professeur Dumbledore, et le ministre vous voient là après le couvre feu, vous risquez gros. »

Sans demander leurs restes, le trio se précipita par la porte de derrière, au moment où les adultes arrivèrent à la porte d'Hagrid. Soufflant, ils remontèrent en courant le Parc et s'arrêtèrent finalement là où Hermione avait violemment frappé Malfoy. Regardant avec appréhension ce qui allait se passer, ils virent avant même d'entendre la hâche s'abattre les corbeaux s'envoler, effrayé. Puis la hâche s'abattit. Hermione baissa les yeux, laissant couler une ou deux larmes sur le sol. Ron la serrant fort dans ses bras, et Harry fixant l'horizon. Puis soudainement, Croutard se débattit et mordit Ron au doigt avant de se sauver en direction du Saule Cogneur.

« Croutard. » hurla Ron, courant à sa poursuite.

« Ron. » firent en même temps les deux autres membres du trio, partant à la suite de leur ami.

Le trio couraient à toute vitesse, chacun derrière une cible différente. Harry et Hermione se moquaient du sort de Croutard. Et en l'occurrence, Ron se moquait de savoir si oui ou non ses amis le suivait. Harry rattrape sans grande difficulté Ron, laissant Hermione légèrement en retrait. Puis tout les deux s'arrêtèrent laissant Hermione foncer dans le dos d'Harry, qui s'écroula à même le sol.

« Greengrass. Que fais-tu là ? » cracha subitement Ron.

« Weasley, sois poli. Je pourrais vous retourner la question, même si voir le trio de Gryffondor en dehors des dortoirs après le couvre feu ne devrait pas m'étonner. »

« Que fais tu là ? » répéta le jeune roux.

« Remercie moi, veux tu ? Je crois que cette _chose_ t'appartient. » fit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en lui montrant Croutard dans sa main.

« Rends le moi. » s'écria avec rage Ron.

Harry regardait l'échange aux côtés d'Hermione, la main sur sa baguette prêt à la sortir. Après tout avec les Serpentard on ne sait jamais comment cela peut finir. Hermione, regardait Ron d'un air mi exaspéré mi perplexe, et Daphné d'un regard calculateur. La main dans sa poche de jean arrière, comme Harry prêt à dégainer.

« Je ne comptais pas le garder. » fit Greengrass, en lui tendant le rat qui se débattait sauvagement pour s'échapper.

Ron se précipita, sur le Rat sans couvrir ses arrières, sous le regard amusé de Greengrass. Prenant le rat sans la remercier, il se retourna en direction de ses deux amis, le sourire aux lèvres, tel un gamin à qui l'on venait de donner une sucrerie. Limite s'il ne sautillait pas de joie, pour avoir récupéré son rat. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Greengrass, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Harry et dire :

« Harry, tu sais ce qu'elle faisait là ? »

« Non, aucune idée. Peut-être préparait-elle un mauvais coup ? » supposa-t-il.

« Fort possible venant d'un Serpentard. Elle va sûrement nous dénoncer comme Malfoy en première année. » répondit Ron, avec sa mine en mode pleine réflexion.

« Elle est trop intelligente pour faire ça, elle connaît les risques qu'elle encourt elle aussi en nous dénonçant. Il y a autre chose. » réfléchit Harry, sous l'air exaspéré d'Hermione.

« Hum, Hum. Ça vous dérangerait d'arrêter de parler de moi, comme ci je n'était pas là. » demanda Daphné.

« La ferme, Greengrass. Nous ne t'avons pas autorisé à parler. » claque Ron d'un air supérieur.

« Et je devrais suivre tes ordres, Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

« Bien entendu, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué nous sommes trois, tu es seule. »

« Ne me mêles pas à des conflits d'adolescents pré-pubère. » s'exclama Hermione.

« Mais Hermione, c'est une Serpentard... » commença Ron, qui s'arrêta aussitôt devant le visage furieux de son amie.

Harry soupira, ses amis n'étaient décidément d'accord sur aucun sujet. Il vit le sourire amusé de Greengrass apparaître furtivement sur son visage, et redevenir de marbre. Puis soudain, Harry comprit que quelque chose clochait les visages de Ron et de Greengrass étaient devenus livides, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait, la voix du jeune roux s'exclama :

« Derrière vous.. c'est.. c'est.. C'est... »

« Le Sinistros. » finit Daphné, voyant que Weasley n'arriverait jamais à finir sa phrase.

Brusquement, Harry dégaina sa baguette et se retourna dans la direction que montraient le Gryffondor et la Serpentard. Suivit un laps de temps plus tard par Hermione, le chien grognait de mécontentement, la bave coulant le long de ses canines, puis aboya soudainement avant de s'élancer dans la direction des quatre jeunes sorciers, sautant par dessus Harry et Hermione il se retrouva rapidement au centre du groupe. Ron semblait tétanisé par la peur, Daphné n'avait pas encore dégainé sa baguette. Et désormais Harry et Hermione tournaient le dos à la créature. Avant même que les deux Gryffondor ne se retournant, la bête saisit la jambe de Ron dans sa mâchoire, refusant de se faire avoir seul, et par instinct, il attrapa la jambe de Greengrass et furent entraîné par le monstre sous le saule cogneur, tout en poussant des cris des deux côté :

« HARRY. » fit Ron.

« Lâche moi, Weasley. » s'écriait Daphné.

Harry tenta néanmoins de lancer un sort de stupéfaction qui loupa sa cible. Puis regarda une Hermione qui semblait avoir perdu la totalité de ses moyens. Décidant d'agir, il dit :

« Calme toi, Hermione. Nous avons besoin de rentrer là dedans et d'aller les aider. »

Hermione hocha la tête d'un petit mouvement, à peine convaincant et se mit à la surprise d'Harry à courir en direction du trou. Le Saule Cogneur ne se laissa pas faire, et d'un coup de branche envoya le corps d'Hermione voler aux pieds d'Harry. Ce dernier s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami et lui murmura :

« Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? »

« Ça va. Nous ne passerons pas par la force, il va falloir réfléchir. » murmura-t-elle.

Harry maugréa aussitôt, réfléchir cela ne lui convenait pas, il préférait agir et réfléchir ensuite. Ce domaine le dépassait totalement, Hermione était le cerveau du groupe, pas lui. Il soupira, se disant qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas se retrouver bloquer ici avec la seule présence de Ron, sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Puis il dit :

« Éliminons l'aide extérieur. Aller chercher un professeur et devoir s'expliquer serait une trop grosse perte de temps. »

Le Saule Cogneur semblait surexcité, il envoyait balader ses branches de plus en plus vite, même avec ses réflexe d'attrapeur il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer sans encombres, et encore moins Hermione. Il se retourna et vit une Hermione encore plus concentré qu'à son habitude, cherchant activement une solution.

« Il faudrait immobiliser les branches. » murmura avec faiblesse Harry.

« Harry, tu es un génie. » s'exclama-t-elle, et devant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier elle leva sa baguette et hurla : « Immobulus ! »

Le jet de lumière quitta la baguette d'Hermione, et heurta le tronc central du Saule Cogneur, immobilisant un instant l'arbre magique, puis elle s'exclama :

« Allons y. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le sort sera actif. »

Harry se mit à courir, aussitôt suivi par Hermione, alors que le Saule Cogneur commençait déjà à reprendre ses esprits. Sans réfléchir un instant il sauta dans le trou béant en dessous de l'arbre, et glissa sur ce qui semblait être un toboggan géant, il jeta rapidement un regard derrière et vit qu'Hermione le suivait. Il soupira de soulagement, le plus dur était fait, maintenant il suffisait de savoir où tout cela les menait et de retrouver Ron et Greengrass. Il atterrit lourdement au sol sans s'y attendre, et servit de matelas à Hermione. Sa coupe de cheveu ne ressemblait plus à rien, les cheveux semblaient électrisés. Harry sourit à cette image, et murmura :

« Pourrais tu te lever, Mione ? »

« Oh excuse moi. » fit-elle en rougissant et tendit sa main à Harry l'aidant à se relever.

Harry secoua rapidement son haut, enlevant l'épaisse couche de poussière qu'il avait accumulé dans sa descente, puis mis sa baguette devant lui, et murmura :

« Lumos. »

Aussitôt imité par Hermione. La première vu des lieux sembla les choquer tout les deux. Le mur n'était pas comme dans un tunnel, mais fait avec des planches de bois. Des chaises étaient explosés un peu partout, une table au milieu était coupé en deux. Puis la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre :

« Harry, ne sommes nous pas dans... »

« La cabane hurlante. » finit Harry.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent un instant en silence, puis se décidèrent à avancer. Leur hypothèse fut vite confirmée, plus ils avançaient, plus les murs étaient abîmés, plus le sol était jonché de divers débris. La baguette en avant, Harry fixait les traces de pattes laissé par la bête, puis arriva devant une porte entre ouverte, où sans prêter attention il entra, et entendit les voix de Ron et Greengrass s'exclamer :

« C'est un piège Harry, c'est un animagus.. » commença Ron, vite coupé par Greengrass.

« Potter, Granger avez vous eu l'intelligence d'esprit d'aller prévenir un professeur ? »

Devant le regard des deux Gryffondor, elle soupira et murmura :

« Évidemment que non, stupide courage Gryffondor. »

« Que racontes tu ? » demanda Harry à Ron, sans voir le visage horrifié d'Hermione derrière lui.

Ron se contenta de pointe une direction du doigt, vivement Harry se retourna, mais n'eut le temps de rien faire que sa baguette lui échappa des doigts. Après avoir retrouver ses esprits il hurla :

« VOUS. Vous avez trahis mes parents, je vais vous tuer. » fit-il.

Harry s'élança en direction de Black, sous le regard médusé des trois autres adolescents qui s'écrièrent différemment :

« Vas y Harry. Éclate lui la figure. » hurla Ron.

« Stupide Potter. Réfléchis avant d'agir. » murmura Daphné.

« HARRY, arrête ça, il va te tuer. » s'écriait Hermione.

Brutalement Harry fut renvoyé en arrière, Sirius Black lui ayant jeté un expelliarmus non formulé. Avec le peu de force qu'il avait Harry se redressa et regarda avec haine son adversaire :

« Qu'attendez vous pour me tuer ? Comme vous avez tué Peter Pettigrew ? Comme vous avez livré mes parents à Voldemort ? Traître. LACHE ! » hurla-t-il.

« Te tuer ? » murmura Sirius faiblement, perdant sa lueur démoniaque dans le regard.

« Si vous voulez tuer Harry. Il faudra me tuer avant. » fit Hermione, en se plaçant les bras en croix devant Harry.

« S'il pouvait tuer Weasley aussi. » murmura assez fort pour être entendu Greengrass.

« LA FERME, GREENGRASS. » hurla Ron.

« Weasley, je te signale que si je suis ici, c'est de TA FAUTE. » hurla-t-elle au dernier mot.

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque le prisonnier enfui d'Azkaban se mit à rire, encore et encore. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Puis finit par prendre la parole :

« Je ne te tuerais pas Harry, je tuerais lui. » fit-il en désignant Ron.

« Je savais que tout était de ta faute. » murmura amèrement Greengrass.

« Moi ? » demanda inutilement Ron, selon l'avis d'Harry.

« Pas toi, imbécile. Ton rat. » s'exclama Sirius.

L'étonnement était visible sur le visage des quatre adolescent. La prison avait-elle rendu si fou Sirius Black ? Ou essayait-il de jouer au comique ? Plus personne ne comprenait quoi que ce soit, voyant les mines troublés des adolescent, l'évadé se remit à rire de plus belle. Chacun de ses rires faisaient penser à un fou, ou à une personne qui n'avait pas ris depuis belle lurette.

« Croutard ? » demanda Ron.

« Il se fait appeler Croutard maintenant ? » marmonna dans se barbe l'héritier des Black.

Au moment d'avancer pour prendre le rat, l'ensemble des adolescents avaient vu son sérieux, une autre personne entra dans la pièce prenant par surprise Sirius. Mais aucun sort ne sortit de la baguette du nouveau venu, un long silence s'installa pendant que les deux adultes se dévisageaient du regard :

« Patmol. »

« Lunard. »

Et à la surprise de tous, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fondit dans les bras du criminel mondialement recherché. Une longue étreinte, pour deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un long moment. Puis Lupin prit la parole :

« Alors c'est vrai, IL est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, juste en face de nous. » fit un Sirius de plus en plus excité.

« J'avais confiance en vous. » s'écria soudainement Hermione. « J'avais gardé votre secret. Je n'en avais parlé à personne. »

« De quoi parles tu Granger ? » s'exclama Greengrass.

« C'est un.. Loup-Garou. »

Harry regardait Hermione perplexe, puis Lupin, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La présence de Sirius Black, son obstination a vouloir le rat, l'amitié entre son professeur et lui, et les paroles d'Hermione. Cela faisait trop de choses à encaisser en une seule fois. Ron avait essayé de reculer, et se trouvait désormais acculé contre le mur. Serrant toujours fortement son rat contre lui. Tandis que Daphné avait vu son masque se fissurer, l'incompréhension, la peur étaient apparues sur son visage déjà livide.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » demanda curieusement le lycanthrope.

« Le cours du professeur Rogue. Tout s'est enchaîné ensuite, vos maladies lors de la pleine Lune, votre plus grande peur. » murmura-t-elle.

« Intelligente, jeune fille. Vous me faîtes beaucoup penser à Lily.. » commença Lupin.

« NE PARLEZ PAS DE MA MERE. » hurla Harry.

Tous se retournèrent dans sa direction, et virent son visage si angélique, si jeune devenir rempli d'une rage et d'une haine que personne ne lui avait connu.

« Ne parlez pas d'elle. Vous côtoyez un traître. Le traître qui les a trahis, qui les a vendu à Voldemort. » s'écria-t-il.

« Laisse moi t'expliquer.. » commença Lupin.

« M'expliquer ? M'expliquer quoi ? Qu'il a vendu mes parents à Voldemort ? Qu'il a tué Peter Pettigrew ? » cracha Harry avec toute l'amertume qu'il avait en lui.

« Jusqu'au jour où tu m'as montré la carte, je croyais Sirius coupable aussi. Mais.. » essaya de dire Lupin.

« Taisez vous. IL LES A TRAHIS. » coupa-t-il.

« Bon sang, Potter. Laisse le finir. » fit Daphné.

Rémus hocha la tête de remerciement en direction de la Serpentard, qui semblait avide de savoir ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'un troisième adulte entra dans la Cabane, désarmant les deux autres adultes, la fierté et la joie étaient visible sur son visage, et dans sa voix :

« Que vois je ? Black et Lupin. J'avais dit à Dumbledore de ne pas faire confiance à un Loup-Garou, ou devrais je dire à un Maraudeur. » cracha Rogue.

« Severus, ce n'est pas ce.. » essaya de commencer Lupin.

« Tais toi, Lupin. J'ai les preuves sous mes yeux. Potter, remerciez moi de vous avoir sauver la vie. » fit-il d'une voix supérieur, rempli d'ironie.

« Snivellus. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. » fit Black, tout en sautillant sur ses pieds.

« Black, le plaisir sera partagé, une fois que je t'aurais emmené aux Détraqueurs. »

Pour la première fois, le visage de Black s'assombrit. Le silence s'installa, les trois adultes se fixaient, oubliant totalement la présence de quatre adolescent dans la même pièce qu'eux. C'est alors qu'une voix hurla :

« EXPELLIARMUS. »

Le sort jaillit de la baguette qu'Harry avait pris dans la poche de Greengrass, faisant voler Rogue contre le mur, inconscient sur le sol. Il regarda avec haine les deux autres adultes présents dans la pièce.

« Harry, tu as agressé un professeur. Tu vas avoir des ennuis. » s'exclama Hermione.

« Allez y. Dites moi pourquoi je devrais vous épargner ? Pourquoi je ne devrais pas vous livrer aux Détraqueurs ? »cracha Harry, ignorant superbement Hermione.

« Ton père serait si fier de toi, agresser Snivellus. La digne relève des Maraudeurs. » fit un Sirius fou de joie.

« Tais toi, Patmol. Nous aurons le temps d'en parler plus tard, raconte le début de l'histoire à Harry. »

« Superbe, je vais devoir écouter une histoire en compagnie de Weasley. » lâcha Greengrass, sans prêter attention au regard noir de ce dernier.

« Elle me plaît cette fille. » s'exclama Sirius. « Dommage qu'elle soit à Serpentard, et si jeune. » marmonna-t-il.

« Sirius ! » le reprit Lunard.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, désolé Azkaban m'a fait perdre la notion du temps. » sifflota-t-il. « Commençons par le début, ton père et moi, ainsi que Rémus et Peter, formions un groupe solidaire à l'école, nous étions connus sous le pseudonyme des Maraudeurs. Cornedrue était ton père, Rémus Lunard, Peter Quedver et moi même Patmol. Une sacré bande de farceur, tu te rappelle Remus quand on a décidé de laver au shampooing les cheveux de Rogue.. » commença-t-il.

« Sirius ! » reprit une énième fois Lupin.

« Oh c'est vrai, pas le temps. Je raconterais ça plus tard, et tiens ton rat toi. » s'écria-t-il en direction de Ron. « Comme la jeune fille là bas la dit, Lupin est un Loup-Garou, ton père et moi avions décidé de devenir animagus pour aider lors des transformations notre ami. Au bout de deux ans, je suis devenu un chien, et ton père un cerf. Peter eut plus de mal, mais finit par devenir un.. » commença-t-il

« Rat... » murmura Hermione, qui semblait mettre le puzzle en place.

« Brillante ! Cette fille est brillante, Lunard. » commença-t-il avant de reprendre devant le regard noir de son ami. « Enfin, à la fin de notre scolarité Voldemort s'est lancé après ton père et ta mère. Il devaient se protéger, et on a utilisé le Fidelitas. Jusque là tu connais l'histoire, sauf qu'au dernier moment on a choisi de changer. Peter est devenu le gardien des secrets, j'étais un choix trop facile, tout le monde se douterais que c'était moi. » fit-il.

« Peter Pettigrew est mort... » commença Harry.

« Non, Harry. Le soir du meurtre je me suis déplacé, je savais ce que Peter avait fait. Je l'ai pourchassé, et j'ai finit par le coincer dans une ruelle sombre entouré de Moldus. Il a mis en scène sa mort, il l'a simulé. »

« IL EST MORT. Il ne reste qu'un seul doigt de lui. »

« A mon tour, Sirius. Tu te rappel le soir où je t'es confisqué la carte. Tu m'as dit avoir vu Peter Pettigrew se promenait dans les couloirs ? » fit Lupin.

« La carte a dû se tromper. » concéda Harry, dont le doute commençait à apparaître dans son esprit.

« La carte ne se trompe jamais. » fit un Sirius, dont la joie devenait de plus en plus visible.

« Mais une question me turlupine, Sirius. Comment as tu su que Peter était encore vivant ? »

« La photo de la Gazette du Sorcier, le voyage de la famille Weasley en Égypte. Je l'ai reconnu aussitôt, j'ai tellement rêvé de lui. » fit Sirius, qui tortillait ses mains tel un enfant gâteux.

« Croutard est mon rat. » coupa Ron.

« Ron, depuis combien de temps est-il dans ta famille ? » demanda calmement Lupin.

« 13 ans je crois, avant de l'avoir il appartenait à Percy.. »

« 13 ans ! N'est ce pas long pour un simple rat ? » sifflota Sirius.

« Je.. Je ne.. Je ne sais pas. » concéda Ron.

« PETER sors de ton trou. »hurla subitement Sirius.

Harry regarda un instant celui qu'il avait cru coupable jusque là, son visage était devenu sombre. Il voulait réellement le rat. Harry s'avança vers Ron, qui refusait de le lâche quand Greengrass s'exprima :

« Lâche ce foutu rat, Weasley. Qu'on soit fixé au plus vite. »

Harry s'en empara et le tandis à son professeur préféré, rendant les deux baguettes aux Maraudeurs au passage. Puis il dit avec le ton le plus calme possible :

« Prouvez-le. »

Les deux Maraudeurs s'emparèrent aussi vite que possible du rat, qui s'échappa et se mit à courir, essayant d'éviter tout les sorts lancés par les deux amis, quand l'un d'entre eux le toucha. Le rat se transforma en un homme enrobé, plus de cheveux sur la tête, des dents en lapin. Ron eut soudainement un haut le cœur, tandis qu'Harry menaçait de déverser sa haine sur cet homme.

« Peter, c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à ses vieux amis. » lança avec une rage non dissimulé Sirius.

« Sirius, mon bel ami.. » commença-t-il.

« Tais toi, nous ne sommes plus amis depuis que tu as trahi James et Lily. »

« Rémus, tu es là aussi... » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois, bien vite ignoré par le lycanthrope.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Peter ? » demanda Lupin.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, son pouvoir.. Sa persuasion, sa torture.. A ma place vous auriez fait la même chose.. » se défendit-il.

« Non. Nous aurions donné notre vie pour James, comme nous l'aurions donné pour toi plutôt que de trahir l'un des maraudeurs. » fit Black.

« Tu étais des notre. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » cracha le professeur.

Il n'essaya même pas de se défendre, trop occupé à chercher une porte de secours, puis il croisa le regard de Ron et d'Harry et se mit à leur parler :

« Ron, n'ai je pas été un bon animal de compagnie durant toutes ces années ? » demanda-t-il.

Ron lui lança un regard de dégoût, tandis que Greengrass explosait de rire en disant :

« J'avais des doutes sur les orientations amoureuses de Weasley, mais cela confirme mes hypothèses. Dormir durant tant d'année avec _ça. _Typiquement son genre. »

« Bon sang, tais toi un peu. » lui lança Ron.

L'ensemble du groupe malgré la situation se mit à rire, un rire franc et sincère, tandis que Peter cherchait en désespoir de cause une issue qui pourrait lui être favorable.

« Décidément cette fille me plaît bien. » fit Sirius. « Harry c'est ta copine ? Ton père serait si fier de toi. » taquina-t-il.

« Hein ? De quoi.. Non.. Ce n'est pas .. ça.. » essaya-t-il d'expliquer en vain.

« Harry. » s'exclama Pettigrew. « Tu ressembles tant à James.. »

« Ne prononces pas son nom. » hurla subitement Patmol.

« Que comptez vous faire ? » demanda la voix anxieuse d'Hermione, toujours à vouloir tout savoir.

« Le tuer. » répondirent simultanément les deux Maraudeurs.

« Venger James et Lily. » surenchérit Rémus.

Le regard de Greengrass était resté impassible malgré la déclaration d'un futur meurtre, tandis que Ron fit un pas sur le côté pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, tandis que cette dernière semblait choqué à cette idée mais ne préférait rien dire devant la détermination des maraudeurs. Harry continuait de fixer Sirius des yeux, sans ciller ne serais-ce un instant, puis dit :

« Es-tu réellement mon parrain ? »

La question sembla choquer et déstabiliser l'ensemble de la Cabane hurlante, même Pettigrew ne semblait pas comprendre l'utilité de cette question à ce moment là.

« Oui. » murmura faiblement Sirius.

« Alors tu ne tueras personne. »

« Mais, Harry, il a ... » essaya de commencer l'ancien prisonnier.

« Oui, il a trahis mes parents. Et il paiera pour ça. Tu as passé douze année de ta vie à Azkaban par sa faute, en le tuant personne ne pourra prouver ton innocence, en le laissant en vie tu seras libre. »

Sirius avait les yeux qui brillaient, son neveu qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes parlait de lui comme un membre de sa famille. Il le regarda un instant, oubliant la présence de Peter qui en profita pour se mettre à genou devant Harry :

« Merci Harry.. Merci.. » sanglota-t-il.

« Ne me touche pas, et ne me remercie pas. Nous allons aller te livrer aux Détraqueurs. »

Le visage du traître se crispa soudainement, mourir de la main de ses anciens amis étaient certainement moins pire que de se retrouver entre les mains des Détraqueurs.

« Tu as entendu, vermine ? Ne le touche pas. » fit Sirius tout en l'attrapant par le col, en direction de la sortie.

La troupe sortit, Lupin faisant voler le corps toujours inerte du professeur Rogue. Hermione aidait Ron à marcher, tandis que Sirius discutait avec Harry tout en tenant en joue un Peter ligoté devant lui. Greengrass comme depuis le début, marchait en retrait tout en marmonnant sur le courage stupide des Gryffondor. A la sortie de la Cabane, ils décidèrent de se reposer un peu. Déposant Rogue au sol, Lupin se mit à surveiller Peter, tandis que Sirius s'éloigna du reste du groupe, allant fixer le château visible au loin. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry, qui la regarda sans savoir ce qu'elle voulais, puis Greengrass assis jusque là se leva et prit la parole :

« Potter, Granger veux te dire d'aller le voir, mais semble avoir perdu sa langue. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être parce que c'est ton parrain ? Parce que tu es le seul qu'il veut voir, quoique avec ses avances je pourrais essayer aussi. Tu as un véritable problème relationnel. »

« Oh. » répondit uniquement Harry.

« Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu peux me répondre ? » demanda espièglement Daphné.

« Non, approche toi de mon parrain, répond a ses avances, et crois moi tu regretteras rapidement de m'avoir remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie. » fit-il sérieusement.

« Oh le grand Potter, serait-il jaloux ? » demanda avec un sourire que personne ne pouvait voir.

« En aucun cas, Greengrass. » répondit-il, tout en allant rejoindre son parrain.

Harry couvrit rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son parrain, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés, s'apprêtant à lui dire un « ça va ? » quand il entendit son parrain lui dire :

« Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai vu ce château, on ne peux jamais l'oublier. Ton père m'a accepté aussitôt à ses côtés, et on est rapidement devenu inséparable. Je l'aimais comme un frère, Harry. » murmura-t-il l'émotion visible dans sa voix, puis voyant que son filleul ne savait pas quoi répondre il reprit : « Puis je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur. » répondit Harry, voyant l'anxiété de son parrain augmenté tout d'un coup.

« Tu sais que je suis ton parrain ? » commença-t-il avant d'ajouter rapidement « Oui tu le sais. Mais comment te dire.. Si un jour tu voudrais quitter tes moldus pour venir habiter avec moi, je serais là. » murmura-t-il. « Oublie ça. » rajouta-t-il devant le regard d'Harry.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je serais heureux de venir habiter avec toi. » fit sincèrement Harry.

« Tu es sur ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une. » surenchérit Harry.

« On pourra rattraper le temps perdu. Tu pourras me parler de ta copine. » taquina-t-il.

« Quelle copine ? » demanda un Harry perplexe.

« La jeune Serpentard, voyons. »

« Oh non, s'il te plaît Sirius. Ne t'y mets pas aussi. »

A la surprise d'Harry, Sirius éclata d'un grand rire sincère et franc. Un rire contagieux qui pris également Harry. Puis soudain, la voix d'Hermione résonna :

« HARRY. »

Brusquement, il se retourna et vit ce qu'elle montrait : La pleine Lune. Sirius semblait avoir compris bien avant lui, et fonçait déjà sur un Rémus en pleine transformation.

« Sauvez vous. Rentrez au château. » hurla-t-il.

Le professeur Rogue qui venait de reprendre connaissance se tenait devant Hermione, Ron et Daphné, tandis qu'Harry regardait impuissant son parrain lutter contre la transformation de son ami. Puis tout se passa rapidement, le professeur Lupin avait fini sa transformation et Sirius s'était transformé en chien attirant le loup garou le plus loin possible. Sans réfléchir il se mit à courir après eux, sans entendre Hermione hurler :

« HARRY. »

« Il faut l'aider, professeur. » murmura Ron à l'adresse de Rogue, qui semblait perdu.

Puis à la surprise de tous, Greengrass se mit à courir après Potter. Ignorant les rappels à l'ordre de son directeur de maison. Elle fonça sans le vouloir sur le Gryffondor, les envoyant tout les deux au sol face au Loup-Garou. Un loup-garou qui semblait affamé.

« Potter, si je me fais mordre je te maudirais le restant de mes jours. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre. » répliqua le Survivant.

Le loup garou s'avançait dangereusement en direction des deux jeunes adolescent, quand un hurlement attira son attention. Sans s'occuper plus longtemps d'Harry et Daphné, il partit en direction des hurlements. Le soupir de soulagement provenant était audible, tandis qu'Harry hurla :

« SIRIUS ! »

« Potter, arrête de jouer les héros. » s'écria Daphné en courant derrière lui.

Mais il l'ignora, dévalant la colline à toute enjambé, en direction d'une partie du lac entouré par les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Sur le sol était allongé, le corps inanimé et ensanglanté de son parrain. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ne voyant pas la mine horrifié qu'avait Daphné sur le visage. Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, alors il hurla :

« Greengrass va chercher Dumbledore, Rogue ou je ne sais pas qui. »

Mais l'héritière Greengrass semblait tétanisée, et soudain la température changea, le vent devint glacé, le lac commençait à geler, de la buée sortait par la bouche d'Harry. Aussitôt son cerveau se mit à fonctionner au ralentis, mais il savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Un regard vers Daphné et il comprit qu'elle le savait aussi. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer le Patronus. Il ne pensait plus qu'a sauver son parrain, il avait une idée, mais elle ne plairait pas à la Serpentard. Puis ils arrivèrent, nombreux. Trop nombreux. Il se retourna vers Daphné et s'écria :

« Greengrass, prends Sirius et sauve toi. » puis « EXPECTO PATRONUM »

Un mini bouclier sortit de la baguette d'Harry, les Détraqueurs fondirent dessus, absorber par la magie, attiré par cette source de chaleur. La sueur commençait à couler de son front, jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière et vit que Greengrass n'avait toujours pas bouger, maugréant à l'intérieur de lui, il décida une autre approche :

« Daphné, s'il te plaît, fait le... »

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je les retiens, le temps que vous fuyez.. Et après advienne que pourra. » d'un ton catégorique.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle fit léviter le corps de Sirius et se sauva, jetant un dernier regard derrière elle, elle vit le bouclier d'Harry céder et les Détraqueurs fondre sur lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de début de chapitre : **Bonour. Et voilà le chapitre 6. Pour répondre à quelques questions, la suite de l'histoire suivra la trame principale de l'histoire, avec mes ajouts. :) Et contrairement à Quand une nouvelle destinée s'offre à Harry, je n'es pas d'excuse pour l'attente. Hormis la flemme qui s'est emparé de moi quand j'ouvrais ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Hihi.

**Chapitre 6 : **Le courage, l'intelligence, la ruse.

_Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle fit léviter le corps de Sirius et se sauva, jetant un dernier regard derrière elle, elle vit le bouclier d'Harry céder et les Détraqueurs fondre sur lui. _

Noir. Tout était noir. Harry ne se souvenait de rien, juste le noir qui embrumait son esprit. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, mais la densité de lumière le força à les refermer aussitôt. Le blanc, lui rappelait étrangement l'infirmerie. Etait-il possible qu'il soit à l'infirmerie en ce moment ? Cherchant dans son esprit à remettre en place les événements qui avait eu lieu, il se rappela des détraqueurs. Greengrass. Sirius. Avait-il eu le temps de se sauver ? Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'Hermione discutait posément avec la fille de Serpentard. Ron allongé dans son lit, la jambe surélevé. Et Albus Dumbledore discutait avec l'infirmière, mais aucune trace de son parrain. Il se releva soudainement de son lit, son geste n'échappa à personne, aussitôt toute les discussions cessèrent.

« Harry, comment ça va ? » demanda Hermione.

« Où est Sirius ? » répondit-il aussitôt, fixant Greengrass.

« Harry... » commença la jeune Gryffondor.

« OU EST-IL ? » hurla-t-il cette fois.

« Potter.. » essaya à son tour Greengrass.

« Que lui as tu fais ? » cracha-t-il.

« Bon sang, Potter. Si tu nous laissais t'expliquer sans nous couper à longueurs de temps. Tu le saurais déjà. » fit-elle avec une colère non dissimulée.

« Harry, avant de tout te raconter. De quoi te rappelle-tu ? » demanda soudainement Albus.

Pendant un bref instant, Harry regarda intensément son directeur puis Greengrass et enfin sa meilleure amie . Ron n'ayant pas encore retrouvé ses esprits. Au fond de lui, il savait que Dumbledore avait posé la bonne question. De quoi se souvenait-il ? Juste les détraqueurs apparaissaient dans son esprit embrumés. Puis Daphné emportant le corps inanimé de Sirius, et enfin le noir. Non, pas tout à fait. Ce détail lui revenait en mémoire maintenant, prenant une longue inspiration il se décida à raconter les événements de la soirée. N'omettant aucun détail il raconta la fuite du rat, la rencontre avec Greengrass, la découverte de Sirius Black, le fait que ce dernier était un animagus. L'intervention de Lupin, puis celle de Rogue, et enfin la découverte de la vérité. Pourquoi faisait-il confiance à Dumbledore en lui racontant tout cela ? Il ne le savait pas lui même, mais après tout s'il avait l'appui de Dumbledore peut-être qu'il pourrait quitter définitivement ses moldus.

« On est tous sorti, Peter était ligoté par le professeur Lupin. Mais personne n'avait réagi que c'était la pleine Lune, il s'est transformé.. » commença-t-il, reprenant son souffle entre temps, « Je pense sans me tromper qu'on était tous terrifié, puis Sirius a foncé sur Rémus en se transformant pour nous permettre de fuir. J'avais retrouvé mon parrain, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul ! » continua-t-il avec une force retrouvée. « Je les ai suivi, avec Greengrass jusqu'au lac où Sirius était blessé. Puis les détraqueurs sont venus. J'ai demandé à Greengrass de prendre Sirius et de fuir, le temps que je retienne les créatures. Puis le noir, je me rappel juste que quelqu'un était de l'autre côté et a fait apparaître un Patronus. Un cerf. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit m'a sauvé la vie. » murmura Harry.

Il n'avait pas dit ses doutes sur l'identité de la personne. Qui le prendrait au sérieux, s'il disait avoir vu son père. Une personne morte ne peut pas revenir d'entre les morts. Même avec la magie, ça il en était sûr. Il fixa un long moment le mur blanc qui se trouvait en face de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis se décida à regarder Dumbledore, un directeur qui semblait également pensif mais Harry en ignorait la raison.

« Et la suite je ne la connais pas. » reprit Harry.

Cette phrase sembla sortir le directeur de sa torpeur, un mince sourire sur le visage. Il réajusta ses lunettes et se retourna en direction de la jeune Verte et Argent, l'incitant d'un simple regard à prendre la parole.

« J'ai suivi les conseils de Potter. J'ai pris Black et me suis enfuis. Arrivé au sommet de la colline, j'ai pensé à jeter un regard vers lui, il était au sol, inanimé. Même si j'avais voulu l'aider, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne suis pas l'un de ses stupides Gryffondor à foncer tête baissée en direction des problèmes sans analyser la meilleure solution pour moi. Alors je l'ai laissé assumer son stupide courage. Mais il a raison, un cerf, un patronus corporel est arrivé de la rive opposé et la sauvé. Qui que ce soit Potter, remercie le, seul un sorcier puissant peux faire apparaître un patronus corporel. » finit Greengrass.

Harry l'avait fixée, chaque parole avait été dit avec un dédain naturel chez elle, comme par provocation. Chaque mot avait une connotation ironique, sarcastique comme si elle haïssait chacun des geste qu'il avait pu faire. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione la fixait étrangement, réfléchissant certainement à comment prendre en compte les paroles de la Serpentard.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda cependant Hermione, en se retournant vers Dumbledore.

« C'est là que j'interviens. » commença-t-il. « Le professeur Rogue est aussitôt venu me chercher, une fois qu'Harry et Daphné sont parti à la poursuite de Sirius et Rémus. Je suis hélas arrivé trop tard. Harry était allongé sur le sol inanimé, et Monsieur le ministre a aussitôt fait emprisonné Sirius... » continua-t-il.

« Mais il est innocent.. » coupa avec fougue Harry.

« Je vous crois. Mais le ministre, non. Reconnaître une erreur judiciaire longue de douze ans, mise à jour par de simple adolescent, ne pourrait que nuire à sa réputation et à son poste. » répondit le vieux sorciers.

« Et nous avons le témoignage de Pettigrew.. » essaya de contre carrer Harry.

« Il faut que tu saches qu'avec tout les événements de la soirée, Peter a réussi à s'évader.. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Malheureusement, je crois bien qu'il ne s'agisse bel et bien de la vérité. Lors de sa transformation, le professeur Lupin ne pouvait maintenir le sort qui immobilisait Monsieur Pettigrew. Une seule seconde lui a suffit pour se transformer et fuir. »

« Professeur, j'ai lu quelque chose dans la bibliothèque. Un sorcier peut voir nos souvenirs dans un objet nommé pensine. Ne pouvons nous pas fournir nos souvenirs pour innocenter Sirius ? » demanda intelligemment Hermione.

Harry ne loupa la lueur de fierté et de malice qui avait illuminé un bref instant le regard de Dumbledore, ni la mine stupéfaite de Greengrass. Hermione était vraiment une sorcière intelligente, et Harry se devait de la remercier de toujours être là pour lui, quel qu'en soit les événements et les circonstances.

« Miss Granger, votre intelligence m'épatera toujours. » flatta Albus. « Néanmoins nous nous heurtons à un mur, les souvenirs peuvent être modifié, même si dans ces cas là nous les reconnaîtrons assez facilement. »

« Et le Véritasérum. » demanda soudainement Greengrass.

« Venant de la fille d'une des plus grande maîtresse de potion qui existe, je ne suis pas étonné que vous connaissiez cette potion, Miss Greengrass. » fit avec fierté Dumbledore, tandis que Daphné se tassa à l'évocation de sa mère. « Mais cette potion a une législation très spécifique, bien que je ne doute pas un seul instant que Sirius se porte volontaire pour l'utiliser, nous en revenons toujours au même problème. Fudge n'est pas prêt à endosser une bévue judiciaire, depuis l'évasion de ton parrain, Harry, sa position au sein du ministère est très compromise, et cette erreur pourrait bien le pousser à démissionner. » acheva Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez dire, que Fudge refusera d'innocenter Sirius quoiqu'il arrive juste pour garder sa place à la tête de notre gouvernement ? » questionna Harry.

« En effet. La politique fonctionne ainsi, que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers, la corruption prédominera toujours. Fudge n'est certes pas la personne la plus intelligente, mais c'est un politicien, il ne reculera devant rien pour continuer à exercer son pouvoir. » conclut-il.

« C'est injuste. » répondit Hermione.

« Mais c'est la réalité. » rétorqua Greengrass.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander une autre élection ? Mettre au grand jour cela ? » questionna un Harry dont la colère montait sensiblement.

« Tu es un idiot Potter. Que crois-tu ? Le monde sorcier est stabilisé, personne n'acceptera de libérer Sirius. C'est un fait, la politique nous dépasse tous, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, Black est originaire d'une famille ayant été bercé dans la magie noire et cela ne jouera jamais en sa faveur. Que ferrais-tu si tu étais enfermé douze ans à Azkaban tout en étant innocent ? La vengeance. Le risque que ton parrain veuille se venger est trop grand pour le ministère. La seule chance pour que Black soit innocenté... »

« Est le témoignage de Peter Pettigrew. » acheva Hermione.

« Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt il s'est échappé. Miss Greengrass a raison, bien que j'aurais utilisé un autre vocabulaire. » fit avec humour le directeur.

« Et comment peux tu savoir cela ? » cracha furieusement Harry en direction de Daphné.

« Potter, pas parce que tu ne daignes pas travailler, que les autre ne le font pas. Même Granger le savait, mais contrairement à elle je ne passe pas mon temps dans la Bibliothèque. Au cas où ton cerveau ne fonctionnerais pas normalement, je suis un Sang Pur, héritière de ma famille, j'ai une éducation à parfaire, et la Politique en fait parti. » cracha avec haine Greengrass.

Harry la fixa un long instant, pourquoi semblait-elle détester ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Lui aurait été fier d'avoir eu une éducation normal, une éducation de sorcier ? Mais elle, elle semblait détester ça au plus haut point. Une fille bizarre, mais comme Ron le disait si bien, toute les filles et encore plus à Serpentard, sont bizarres. Secouant sa tête, il se retourna vers Dumbledore qui le toisait du regard.

« Et que va-t-il arriver à Sirius maintenant ? Il va retourner à Azkaban c'est ça ? »

« Hélas, non. » commença dans un soupir Dumbledore.

« Quoi, non ? » hurla presque Harry.

« Potter, cesse d'intervenir sans cesse comme le ferait Weasley. Je suis persuadé que tu vaut mieux que ça ! » s'écria Greengrass.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard furibond, tandis qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que les deux adolescents ne cessaient de se provoquer. Dumbledore de son côté était mi-amusé mi-étonné par le comportement que pouvaient avoir un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas réellement s'apprécier, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, deux élèves des maisons « ennemis » étaient capable de se trouver dans la même pièce sans se jeter le moindre sort. Un grand progrès quand on regarde les autres années.

« Harry, il faut que tu saches, que ton parrain s'est évadé d'Azkaban, la plus grande et fortifié prison anglaise. S'il refuse de dire comment il a accompli cet exploit, la seule sentence pour ce délit est le Baiser du Détraqueurs. » acheva Dumbledore.

« Et avant que tu ne hurles comme un primate, sache qu'il ne peut pas révéler sa condition d'animagus. Un animagus non déclaré et découvert, reçoit la même sentence : Le baiser du Détraqueur. » fit Daphné.

« Donc il est condamné. » murmura faiblement Hermione, soudainement pris d'un haut le cœur en entendant le sort qui attendait le parrain de son meilleur ami.

« Il doit bien exister une solution ? » demanda presque en suppliant le jeune Potter.

« Potter, n'as tu pas écouté. Tout est... » commença Daphné.

« Tout n'est pas fini, il en existe encore une. » fit énigmatiquement Dumbledore.

« Laquelle ? » s'écria-t-il aussitôt.

« C'est là que vous rentrez en jeu, Miss Granger. Vous savez de quoi je parle. »

« Mais cela est très dangereux. » s'exclama la jeune brune.

« Vous connaissez les règles. Personne ne doit vous voir. Mais si vous acceptez plus d'une vie pourra être sauvée aujourd'hui. » répondit énigmatiquement Dumbledore.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Greengrass au directeur.

« Du seul moyen de sauver Sirius Black. » toujours énigmatiquement.

« J'accepte, allons-y. » intervint Harry.

« Bon sang, Potter. Ne peux-tu pas réfléchir un seul instant, au lieu de foncer tête baissé. Tu ne connais même pas la solution, et tu acceptes comme ça ? »

« C'est la vie de mon parrain qui est en jeu. Et je ne t'ai en aucun cas demander de venir. » cracha avec amertume le jeune Harry.

« Et bien, de toute façon je ne comptais pas venir. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins venant... » commença à répliquer Harry.

« Silence. » s'écria subitement Hermione. « Écoutez ce que le professeur Dumbledore a à dire. »

Harry continuait de lancer des regards noirs à Greengrass, qui de son côté semblait déjà avoir oublié les paroles du Gryffondor et écoutait ce que Dumbledore allait leur annoncer. Visiblement, elle avait hâte de pouvoir retourner à sa salle commune.

« Merci Miss Granger. » commença-t-il, en faisant un hochement de tête en direction de la concernée. « Miss Greengrass, je ne voudrais pas vous donner d'ordre, mais il semble que vous vous trompez. A vrai dire, je comptais sur vous pour épauler Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger dans l'épreuve que les attends. » fit-il un sourire espiègle naissant sur son visage.

Daphné regardait toujours le directeur comme si un second nez venait de lui apparaître au milieu du visage. Elle essayait de comprendre son rôle dans cette histoire, et calculait ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

« Admettons que j'accepte, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas, que devrions nous faire ? »

La lueur de malice dans les yeux de Dumbledore n'échappa à personne, une nouvelle fois le directeur semblait avoir jugé la situation comme elle se déroulait. Durant cette année, il avait beaucoup observé le rapprochement indirect entre la jeune Greengrass et le jeune Potter. Même si eux ne le savait pas, ou n'en avaient pas conscience, lui était persuadé qu'une alliance entre eux deux pourrait leur être bénéfique en tout point. Il connaissait l'histoire d'Harry sur le bout des doigts, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se renseigner et de suivre ses autres élèves. Greengrass en faisait parti, la situation dans laquelle elle était ne lui avait pas échappé.

« En début d'année, et au vu des nombreuses options que Miss Granger avait décidé de prendre, le ministère et moi-même avons donné un accord exceptionnel pour une brillante élève. » commença-t-il, alors que le visage d'Hermione commençait à s'empourprer. « Nous avons donc autorisé Miss Granger à suivre deux cours qui se trouvait à la même heure grâce à un Retourneur de Temps. » fit Dumbledore.

« Intéressant. » murmura la Serpentard .

« Oui, Miss Greengrass, cependant utiliser un Retourneur de Temps comporte une certaine législation. Nombre de sorciers les ayant utilisé par le passé sans prendre en compte ces avertissements en sont devenus fou. En aucun cas votre double ne doit vous voir, et vous ne devez modifier le futur qu'au strict minimum. Cela importe Monsieur Potter que vous ne devez pas courir après Pettigrew. Contentez vous de libérer Monsieur Black. » énonça Dumbledore.

« Mais sans ce traître, Sirius ne sera jamais libre.. » remarqua Harry.

« Certaine contrainte sont nécessaire, mieux faut que Sirius vive dans l'illégalité que mort, ne croyez vous pas ? »

« Oui... » se contenta de répondre le Survivant.

« Bien, Miss Granger je pense que deux tours et demi devrait suffire. Et n'oubliez pas si vous réussissait plusieurs vies pourraient être sauvées. » acheva énigmatiquement le directeur.

« J'aurais une question. » intervint Daphné.

« Allez y, Miss Greengrass. »

« Pourquoi faudrait-il que j'aide Potter à sauver son parrain ? »

« Trois cerveaux valent mieux qu'un. »

« Mais trois personnes n'est pas le top niveau discrétion. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« La ruse de Serpentard coule dans vos veines, vous serez très utiles à cette mission, ayez foi en vous. »

Daphné ne rétorqua rien cette fois, et se rapprocha d'Hermione, se plaçant à ses côtés. Après tout qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Son regard en direction d'Harry échappa à tout le monde. Ce dernier sautant sur place à l'idée d'aller aider son parrain. Oui, cette mission s'annonçait longue pour l'héritière du clan Greengrass. Hermione sortit l'objet de ses vêtements et le fit passer autour du cou des principaux concernés, devant le regard malicieux de Dumbledore. L'espace entre les deux Gryffondor et la Serpentard était assez réduit, étrangement proche, voire trop proche pour la Vert et Argent. Maugréant des paroles incongrues elle ne fit pas attention à voir le temps défiler sous ses yeux. Harry de son côté, était devenu étrangement calme, cherchant déjà ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Puis le temps cessa de défiler, et les trois comparses se retrouvèrent dans une Infirmerie totalement vide.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda sans préambule Hermione.

Daphné se contenta de faire un mouvement de la tête en direction de l'horloge se situant au dessus de la porte de l'Infirmerie, tandis qu'Harry semblait royalement perdu dans les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se retrouve dans le passé, même si ce n'est que quelques heures. A part si on se nomme Hermione, et qu'on a choisi de prendre toutes les options disponibles en début d'années. Si Ron savait à quel point il avait eu raison, voir apparaître Hermione en cours, ou la voir disparaître, désormais tout prenait un sens dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« Où étions nous à cette heure ci ? » questionna Harry, en direction de son amie, ignorant superbement la présence de Greengrass.

« Il me semble qu'on allait en direction de chez Hagrid. »

« Qu'alliez vous faire chez ce lourdeau ? » intervint la seconde fille.

« N'insulte pas Hagrid devant moi. » fit avec haine le jeune Gryffondor.

« C'est notre ami, l'hippogriffe allait être exécuté nous allions lui rendre visite. » fit avec diplomatie la brune.

« Oh, c'est donc ça.. »

« Ça t'étonne qu'Hagrid puisse avoir des amis.. » tenta de provoquer vainement Harry.

« Potter, je vais être clair je me moque de ce que tu racontes. Je pensais au parole de notre aimable directeur. Et n'oubliez pas si vous réussissez plusieurs vies pourraient être sauvées. » cracha-t-elle.

« Donc le professeur Dumbledore veux qu'on sauve Buck aussi. » fit une Hermione songeuse.

« Je pense que c'est ça, Granger. Même si je ne vois pas l'utilité de sauver une telle créature. » lâcha-t-elle, souriant devant le regard furibond de Potter.

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent en direction de chez Hagrid, prenant soin d'éviter tous les passages fréquentés, d'une part pour éviter d'être vu par des élèves qui auraient déjà croisé leurs double, et d'une autre part pour éviter de voir Greengrass tenir compagnie à deux Gryffondor. Cela ferait jaser l'école pendant de longs moments, et les rumeurs les plus saugrenues se mettraient à circuler. Rapidement ils arrivèrent dans le Parc, au moment où le double d'Hermione balançait son poing dans la figure de Malfoy.

« Sacré droite, Granger. » murmura la Serpentard.

« Merci, Daphné. »

« Je t'ai complimentée, cela ne t'autorise pas à dire mon prénom. » cracha-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi n'aurions nous pas le droit de dire le prénom de Madame ? » intervint Harry.

« Éducation de Sang Pur, Potter. »

« Vous vous croyez aussi supérieur ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Peut-être bien, mais nous ne faisons pas dans les sentiments. Vous êtes Potter et Granger pour moi, je reste Greengrass pour vous. »

« Drôle d'éducation. » fit d'un ton sarcastique Potter.

« Certainement meilleur que la tienne, Potter. Je sais m'habiller, je ne portes pas de vêtements troués et trop grand pour moi. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

« Taisez vous tout les deux. Nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à faire que se chamailler sur notre éducation. »

« Pour une fois, je rejoins Granger. »

Mais Harry ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, son regard était devenu vide. Totalement vie, le visage livide, la dernière réplique de Greengrass avait touché la où ça faisait mal. Les deux jeunes filles ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçu et discutaient de la meilleure façon de s'y prendre, oubliant totalement le jeune homme. Cela ne déplaisait pas à Harry, qui distraitement se mit à les suivre à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Tous observèrent le trio d'Or discuter avec le garde chasse patiemment et sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne trouble le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Puis soudain, Hermione s'exclama horrifié :

« Dumbledore et le ministre arrivent. Il faut que nos doubles partent avant d'être aperçu. »

« Bonne suggestion, Miss je sais tout, et comment comptes tu t'y prendre. Aucun d'entre vous ne pense à regarder par la fenêtre. »

Comme à son habitude, Hermione ne releva pas le surnom que lui donnait l'ensemble des Serpentard et se concentra pour trouver une solution adéquate à une situation qui devenait de plus en plus urgente. Étrangement, c'est en baissant le regard qu'elle la trouva. Un caillou. Similaire à celui que lui avait montré Harry un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle s'en empara et le balança de toute ses forces à travers la fenêtre. Malheureusement le caillou n'atteint pas Harry, mais le pot de fleur qui se trouvait à côté.

« Qu'est ce que tu fout, Granger ? » s'exclama Greengrass.

« Je me sauve la vie. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Préviens nous avant d'avoir une idée de génie comme celle là, qu'on es le temps de fuir. Imagine tu un seul instant la réaction de vos doubles en vous voyant en sortant ? » cracha la Serpentard.

Le regard d'Hermione valait la peine d'être vu, pour une fois quelqu'un avait réfléchi plus qu'elle, même si ça faisait du mal à Harry de l'admettre la réflexion de Greengrass était tout à fait juste. Ils se décidèrent à aller se mettre sous les arbres.

« Montre nous ta force de joueur de Quidditch, Potter. Je doute que Granger ou moi même ne touchions notre cible d'ici. » grogna-t-elle.

« Être polie et de bonne humeur cinq minutes ça ne te dérangerait pas ? »

« Avec ta présence ? Non, tu es un aimant à problème et je ne sens vraiment pas cette mission. »

Harry ne put répondre, le coup de coude de son ami dans les côtes lui rappela l'urgence de la situation. Ramassant un caillou, il le jeta de toute ses forces en direction de la fenêtre ouverte de chez Hagrid, rebondissant contre le bois de la cabane.

« Bravo, Potter. C'est ce que j'appelle : Ne pas savoir viser. » provoqua la Verte et Argent.

« Pourrais-tu te taire ? J'ai besoin de concentration. »

Et il retenta sa chance avant même que Daphné n'est eu le temps de répliquer. Cette fois-ci le caillou alla se loger dans la nuque de son double. Par réflexe Harry se massa la nuque, ayant la sensation d'avoir éprouver la même douleur que son double. A peine le projectile eut touché sa cible, que le Trio d'Or se décida à bouger au moment où Dumbledore, le ministre et le bourreau tapèrent à la porte de chez Hagrid. Puis une fois entré, le trio se dépêcha de remonter la colline. Harry se retourna en direction de ses deux compagnons d'aventure :

« Et maintenant que fait-on ? »

« On sauve Buck. »

« Oui, soyons des âmes charitable, sauvons un stupide animal ! »

Aucun des deux Gryffondor ne fit attention à la remarque de la Serpentard, bien décidé à ne relever aucune de ses piques. Hermione et Harry se mirent à marcher en direction de l'hippogriffe, profitant de la discussion qui semblait animé à l'intérieur de la cabane. Prenant la nourriture qui se trouvait sur le côté, Hermione appâta l'animal, tandis qu'Harry le détachait. Daphné, de son côté, souriait sadiquement à la scène assez stupide qu'offrait les deux amis, bien décidé à ne pas risquer sa vie et sa scolarité pour une créature magique. Au bout d'un long instant, l'animal fut enfin tiré à l'intérieur de la forêt, et le ministre qui n'avait rien vu s'exclama :

« Ça alors, il était là quand on est arrivé ? Albus, faites fouiller le domaine. »

« Avec le respect que je vous doit Cornélius. Faut-il que je fasse fouiller le ciel également ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque du Directeur, Harry s'accorda un sourire tandis que le dernier membre du groupe n'eut aucune réaction visible.

« Maintenant allons sauver ton parrain. » fit Greengrass.

« Allons ? Tu n'as pas daigné bouger ne serais-ce qu'un doigt pour sauver Buck. Et je devrais te croire qu'en tu dis Allons ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l'air ? » cracha un Harry, qui ne contrôlait plus sa colère.

« Une vie humaine est beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux qu'une simple créature. » cracha Greengrass en réponse.

« Tu es bel et bien comme tout les autres Sang Pur. Abjecte. Tu me parles d'éducation, que la tienne et Ô combien meilleur que la mienne, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Que dirais tu si je te disais qu'un elfe de maison m'a sauvé la vie l'année dernière uniquement parce que je l'ai considéré comme mon égal. Tu m'écœure, Greengrass. »

Puis sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, laissant une Greengrass estomaqué sur place et une Hermione sidéré et au fond d'elle heureuse qu'Harry ai pu prendre la défense des créatures magiques. Les deux filles le rejoignirent en haut d'une bute qui donnait sur le Saule Cogneur au moment où Rogue entrait par le passage secret. Le silence était pesant, intense, visiblement elles avaient toute les deux peur d'engendrer une nouvelle crise de colère chez Harry, en parlant.

« Tu sais, Hermione, quand je suis parti rejoindre Sirius. Il m'a demandé de venir emménagé avec lui et de quitter les Dursley, définitivement. » fit un Harry, songeur.

« C'est formidable comme nouvelle. » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Mais est ce que ce sera possible avec un Sirius fugitif ? » questionna-t-il.

« Bien sur que non, Potter. Réfléchis un peu. Si le Survivant est introuvable vivant en clandestinité. Que penserons les politiciens ? »

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir parlé, Greengrass. » fit la voix cinglante d'Harry.

« Et bien, je décide néanmoins de te répondre. Tu ne pourras pas vivre avec ton parrain, tu retourneras chez tes moldus cet été, et la vie continueras. Marre de t'entendre gémir. » cracha-t-elle.

Harry s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à répondre, quand Hermione ajusta un coup de coude dans ses côtes et désigna le groupe du doigt, sortir de la Cabane Hurlante.

« Ne pars pas après Peter, Harry. Ce n'est pas notre objectif. » anticipa Hermione.

« Je sais. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Le trio d'aventuriers se mit donc à suivre le mouvement de Sirius, cherchant la meilleure possibilité d'action pour le sauver. Quand soudainement Harry et Daphné se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un Rémus totalement transformé en Loup-Garou.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, où il va vous dévorer. » remarqua Hermione.

« Sans déconner ? » répliqua Greengrass.

Harry regardait horrifié, son professeur préféré fondre sur son double, prêt sans aucun scrupule à les mordre. Se maudissant d'avoir eu la témérité d'avoir foncé tête baissé à la poursuite de Sirius.

« Où est l'hippogriffe ? » s'exclama Greengrass.

« Là bas. Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« La ruse, Granger, la ruse. »

Puis elle se mit à imiter le hurlement du Loup-Garou, pour appâter la bête et la forcer à venir vers eux.

« Tu parles de mon stupide courage, Greengrass. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il fonce vers nous. » cracha-t-il.

« Contrairement à toi, Potter. Sache que moi j'ai un plan. Buck ou quelque soit son nom, nous sera utile. Son gabarit pourra nous défendre, et si je ne me trompe il semble particulièrement t'apprécier. »

« Un plan magnifiquement mené. » commenta Hermione.

Le loup-Garou était désormais devant le trio, prêt à les mordre sans hésitation. C'est à ce moment que le plan de Greengrass pris toute sa subtilité aux yeux d'Harry, l'hippogriffe fonça sur la créature sanguinaire, et entama un combat des plus féroces. Permettant ainsi à Daphné, Hermione et Harry de fuir en direction de la rive opposé du lac. A la grande horreur d'Hermione, les Détraqueurs étaient déjà apparu et fonçaient sur les corps présent là bas.

« Il va arriver. » murmura faiblement Harry.

« Qui ça ? » demanda une Daphné inquiète.

« Mon père. »

« Mais il est mort, Harry. »

« Je sais, mais il va venir, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Je l'ai vu. » répliqua-t-il.

A ce moment là, Greengrass avait pris le corps de Sirius et remontait la colline à toute enjambés, laissant le double d'Harry se débrouiller fièrement avec les nombreux Détraqueurs.

« Maintenant. » murmura-t-il.

« Potter, personne ne viendra. » murmura doucement Greengrass.

« JE L'AI VU ! IL ÉTAIT LA ! » hurla-t-il.

« Harry, elle a raison, personne ne viendra. Tu vas mourir.. » commença-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry s'était élancé sur la rive, baguette en main, concentration visible sur son visage.

« Bon sang. Que fais-tu encore, » s'écria la Serpentard.

« Je nous sauve la vie. SPERO PATRONUM. » hurla-t-il.

A la surprise des deux sorcières, ce ne fut pas un nuage brumeux qui sortit de sa baguette, mais un cerf. Un patronus corporel, gigantesque, qui fonçait sur les Détraqueurs, les faisant reculer puis fuir. Harry suait, la sueur perlant de son front, la magie qu'il venait d'utiliser était beaucoup plus importante qu'à son habitude, et il dû poser un genou au sol. La réaction d'Hermione fut immédiate, elle courut dans sa direction, essayant de l'aider à se relever.

« Viens m'aider. » s'époumona-t-elle en direction de l'autre fille.

« Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? »

« Le ministre et Dumbledore ne vont pas tarder à arriver. S'ils nous voient ici, nous sommes d'en de sales draps. »

Réalisant ce que voulait dire Granger, elle se mit à son tour à courir en direction de Potter, et aida la jeune Gryffondor tant bien que mal à relever Harry et le mettre sur le bas côté. Ou étrangement Buck les avait rejoints. Sur le coup, personne ne chercha à comprendre comment l'hippogriffe les avait retrouvé aussi vite. De là, où ils se trouvaient, caché par un buisson, Harry put reprendre son souffle et assister à l'arrivée des deux sorciers. Le ministre pointant sa baguette sur Black, tandis que Dumbledore venait vérifier l'état d'Harry.

« Stupide ministre.. » articula avec difficulté Harry.

« Nous avons déjà parler de la situation politique de ce cher Fudge, il me semble. » rétorqua la Serpentard.

« Où l'emmène-t-il alors, si tu es aussi doué en Politique ? » cracha Harry.

« Pour commencer, il est encore à Poudlard. On avait aucune opportunité de le sauver, et le directeur ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici sans motif. Nous sommes censé être à l'infirmerie et cela nous fournit un alibi pour faire évader Black de sa prison. Restes à savoir où il est ? » énuméra la jeune fille.

« Il suffit de nous mettre dans la tête de Fudge. » continua Hermione.

« Intelligente remarque. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, la subtilité de la politique et Potter font deux. »

« Épargne ta provocation, Greengrass et réfléchis. » rétorqua Harry.

Daphné ne fit que lancer un regard noir à Harry, et se mit à réfléchir, tout comme Hermione. Où pouvait-il emmener Sirius ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne leur avait pas tout simplement dit où le trouver ?

« Où mettrions nous un prisonnier ? » réfléchit à voix haute Greengrass.

« Dans des cachots. » répondit Harry.

« Il n'y a rien que des salles de classe, un bureau et les dortoirs dans les cachots. Impossible qu'il soit là bas. » répondit Greengrass, oubliant un instant son ton hostile envers Harry.

« Dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » essaya une nouvelle fois Harry.

« Impossible. Il ne nous aurait pas envoyer ici, son bureau est bien trop gardé pour une possible évasion. »

« La Grande Salle ? » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Tais toi, si c'est pour dire des imbécillités. » grogna Daphné.

Le ton normal de Daphné pour Harry avait été de courte durée, pendant un instant Hermione s'était mise à croire à une possibilité d'amitié, mais non. Tout semblait les opposer.

« Un lieu inaccessible. » murmura Hermione.

« Tu es un génie, Granger ! » s'exclama sincèrement Greengrass.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quel est le seul lieu inaccessible à Poudlard ? Un lieu qu'affectionne particulièrement Potter. »

« Les airs. » murmura ce dernier. « L'une des tours de Poudlard. » acheva-t-il.

« On pourra peut-être obtenir quelque chose de toi, Potter. »

D'un commun accord, les trois sorciers se décidèrent à se rendre sur la tour la plus élevé de Poudlard à dos d'hippogriffe au plus grand Dam d'Hermione qui n'aimait aucunement voler. Bien décidé à se changer les idées pendant le vol, elle se mit à parler :

« Tu as réussi à faire un Patronus corporel, Harry. »

« Je savais que je pouvais le faire, parce que je m'étais vu le faire. Vous aviez raison ce n'était pas mon père, mais moi. » hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre entre le vents.

« Oh mon dieu, cela ne va pas diminuer le volume de ta tête. » murmura Greengrass, qui se maudit d'avoir dit ça au moment où le vent semblait s'être arrêté.

« A quoi as-tu pensé ? » demanda une Hermione avide de savoir.

« A ce que Sirius m'avait dit. Pouvoir quitter définitivement les Dursley. »

« Bien que cela me fasse du mal de l'avouer. Tu m'a surprise Potter. »

Quiconque aurait fait attention dans d'autre circonstance aurait vu le respect naître pendant quelques instants dans les yeux de l'héritière. Hermione souriait à pleine dent, heureuse de l'exploit que venait de réaliser son ami. Tandis que la concentration n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde le visage d'Harry, tout n'était pas encore fini. Sirius était toujours entre les mains du ministère, mais plus pour très longtemps.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la tour, et trouvèrent la prison de fortune qui accueillait Sirius Black, à l'aide de sa baguette Hermione fit sauter le portail, laissant un Sirius ivre de joie sortir.

« Je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Mais vous rendez vous compte des risques que vous avez pris ? » murmura l'héritier des Black.

« Ne t'en fait pas Sirius, Dumbledore est derrière tout ça. » répondit un Harry tout sourire.

« Vous pourrez fêter vos retrouvailles plus tard ! Nous n'avons pas le temps. » s'écria Daphné en désignant l'heure sur le clocher.

« Lâche moi un instant, Greengrass. »

« Ton amie a raison, Harry.. » commença Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas mon ami. » s'écrièrent simultanément Harry et Daphné, faisant rire aux éclats à la fois Sirius et Hermione.

« Je n'en suis pas si sur.. » essaya-t-il de reprendre.

« Greengrass, pourquoi as tu parlés ? » fit Harry, en fixant la Serpentard.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Vous me faites beaucoup penser à James et Lily, tout les deux. Combien de temps se sont-ils haïs avant de finalement donner naissance à Harry. »

« Malheureusement.. » murmura assez fortement Greengrass ce qui lui fallut un nouveau regard noir de la part d'Harry.

« Je disais, ton ami ou qui quelle soit a raison, le ministre ne devrait pas tarder. Vous devriez partir au plus vite. Je t'écrirais Harry. »

« Prends Buck. Nous nous débrouillerons pour redescendre. » fit Harry, serrant fortement Sirius dans ses bras.

« Dépêche toi. » s'écria Daphné, qui courrait déjà aux côté d'Hermione.

En effet, il ne leur restait que cinq minutes pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Et qui sait ce que leurs réservait les escaliers magiques de Poudlard. Harry les rattrapa bien assez rapidement, et commença à dévaler les escaliers aux côtés de ses deux compagnons d'aventures.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de débuts de chapitre : **Bonjour/Bonsoir. Je suis navré de l'attente, mais elle sera ainsi pendant un moment, n'ayant plus aucune connexion internet avant fin Mai . J'essayerai néanmoins tel qu'aujourd'hui de vous fournir un chapitre de temps à autre. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand sera publié la suite, et j'en suis désolé. Pour tout vous dire, je ne peux même pas envoyer de mail (Ouais mon téléphone portable sert de Modem pour que je poste ce chapitre...), par conséquent ce chapitre n'est pas passer par Sheltan mon humble correcteur. Dès que possible, je l'enverrai et mettrais ce chapitre à jour corrigé. Sur ceux bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu.

**Chapitre 7 : **Poudlard a ses secrets

_« Prends Buck. Nous nous débrouillerons pour redescendre. » fit Harry, serrant fortement Sirius dans ses bras._

_« Dépêche toi. » s'écria Daphné, qui courrait déjà aux côté d'Hermione._

_En effet, il ne leur restait que cinq minutes pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Et qui sait ce que leurs réservait les escaliers magiques de Poudlard. Harry les rattrapa bien assez rapidement, et commença à dévaler les escaliers aux côtés de ses deux compagnons d'aventures. _

Trois minutes. Voilà le temps qu'il restait au trois adolescents pour rejoindre l'infirmerie sans être vu. Trois petites minutes. Cent quatre vingt secondes de course poursuite hallucinante. Harry menait le groupe à vive allure, sans prêter attention à ses compagnons d'aventure, sans jeter ne serais ce qu'un regard pour voir si elle le suivait encore. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry s'arrêta net, se faisant aussitôt renverser par Daphné puis par Hermione. Forçant ainsi le trio à s'étalait sur le sol, maugréant dans sa barbe sur l'incapacité d'Harry, Daphné se relevait très douloureusement. Hermione, de son côté, fixait son ami d'un regard incrédule, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'arrêter ainsi sans aucune raison, et l'expression sur son visage confirmait ses doutes. Il semblait si perdu, si intéressé par quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas, ou n'entendait pas.

« Potter ! Bon sang, préviens quand tu t'arrêtes.. » commença dans un grognement la Serpentard.

« Chut, Daphné. » murmura Harry, à la surprise de tous, rare était les fois où il appelait l'héritière des Greengrass par son prénom, à vrai dire hormis les fois où la situation était assez délicate comme lors de l'épisode des Détraqueurs.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda avec anxiété Hermione, tout en se rapprochant délicatement de son ami.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry plaça son doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence. Le regard d'Hermione changea subitement, l'anxiété fut rapidement remplacé par la peur et l'incompréhension. De son côté, Daphné tapotait furieusement le sol à l'aide de son pied, l'agacement avait pris le dessus, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, et Potter choisissait ce moment là pour faire son intéressant et entendre ou voir quelque chose qu'eux n'était pas capable. Un véritable aimant à problème, cette vision des choses ne faisait que de se renforcer au fur et à mesure du temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec lui. Et il osait l'appeler Daphné. Étrangement, se faire appeler Daphné par Potter la troublait contrairement à Malfoy où cela l'énervé. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre alors que le temps défilaient contre eux, elle reprit la parole :

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Nous n'avons pas le temps. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vous n'entendez pas ? » murmura faiblement la voix d'Harry.

« Entendre quoi ? » répondit du tac au tac Daphné.

« Ces voix. Elles me supplient de les rejoindre.. »

Sa réponse choqua les deux jeunes filles, le visage d'Hermione ne reflétait désormais plus que la peur, tandis que celui de Daphné exprimait de la perplexité. Elle, contrairement à la Gryffondor, n'avait jamais vu Potter entendre des voix, et par conséquent ne savait pas les conséquences de tout cela.

« Arrête ton cirque... » essaya-t-elle de commencer.

« Est ce que ça correspond à l'année dernière ? » coupa Hermione, lançant un regard furibond à l'héritière des Greengrass.

« Non.. Ces voix me supplient de les rejoindre. Je me sens attiré par elles. » répondit-il, tout en commençant à se mouvoir en direction de l'une des salles inoccupées depuis de nombreuses années.

Le geste n'ayant pas échapper ni à Hermione, ni à Daphné, elles se précipitèrent ensemble en direction du Gryffondor, l'attrapant chacune par un bras et le tirant à l'opposé de la direction où il semblait vouloir se dirigé. Sans savoir pourquoi, Daphné le retourna dans sa direction et le gifla fortement au visage. La marque de sa main apparut intanstanément sur le visage meurtri d'Harry.

« Pourquoi m'as tu giflé. » s'énerva-t-il.

« Pour te faire redescendre sur terre, Potter. Nous n'avons pas le temps, je tiens à vivre contrairement à toi. Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, tu iras mener ton enquête sur ces soit disant voix quand je ne serais pas dans le coin. »

« Allons-y. » s'efforça de dire Hermione, voyant que son ami allait rétorquer.

Les deux jeunes filles reprirent leurs courses en direction de leur destination sans plus attendre, tandis qu'Harry eut plus de difficulté à repartir, essayant de chasser ces étranges voix de son esprit. Plaçant sa main sur sa joue encore chaude, il maugréa diverses insultes à l'encontre de Greengrass, la maudissant de ne pas avoir trouvé une solution plus douce pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Jetant un dernier regard en direction de la porte, il se remit à courir, jetant un bref regard sur sa monte. Il lui restait exactement une minute et trente secondes pour traverser un tiers du château. Autant dire que sa courte distraction, lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Bien rapidement il les rattrapa toutes les deux, jetant un regard noir à Daphné au passage, et les dépassa sans aucun préambule. Une minute après, les trois comparses se retrouvèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie au moment où le professeur Dumbledore en sortait :

« Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons réussi. Il est libre. » s'égosilla Harry.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parlez jeune homme. » répondit le directeur.

« Mais de Sir.. » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Greengrass.

« Excusez-le professeur, il a perdu la tête. »

« Rentrons. » s'étouffa Hermione, en voyant les dernières secondes fondre comme neige au soleil.

Daphné ne se fit pas prier deux fois, elle poussa aussitôt les grandes portes en bois de l'infirmerie et y pénétra suivit de très près par Hermione, puis par un Harry totalement perdu. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ce dernier quand il trouva son double se tenir debout au milieu de la pièce, et disparaître comme par magie. Ron, installé confortablement dans son lit, regarda l'arrivée des trois autres personnes d'un regard perplexe :

« Co.. Comm...ent pouvez.. vou.. vous être.. à deux endroits à la fois ? » arriva-t-il à achever.

« Voyons, Ron. Tu sais que c'est impossible. » fit avec une voix angélique Hermione.

« Weasley, prends ton traitement ça t'évitera de délirer. » fit d'une voix moins diplomatique la Serpentard.

Et Harry dans tout ça, ne savait plus quoi dire. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient maîtrisé la situation, le rendant inexorablement impuissant voire inutile. Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, pour enlever ce genre de pensées de son esprit, il s'installa sur son lit d'infirmerie et essaya de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il s'était produit durant les dernières vingt quatre heures. Beaucoup trop de choses. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de tout les détails, juste des fils conducteurs de l'histoire. Comment son amie avait-elle pu réussir à vivre toute une année scolaire avec cet appareil et de se souvenir de tout ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas devenir folle, car oui en ce moment même Harry se sentait devenir fou.

« Greengrass, explique moi en quoi je perds la tête. » se souvint-il.

« Potter, dois je préciser que nous devions être discret ? Tu as failli tout foutre en l'air à cause de ton incompétence. »

« Mais c'était le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Et alors ? Tu crois qu'en plein milieu d'un couloir où n'importe qui aurait pu nous entendre il allait te répondre ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Oh, bon sang, taisez vous tout les deux. Vous commencez à me donner mal au crâne. » s'énerva Hermione.

« Granger, nous ne t'avons pas parler. » fit Daphné, changeant ainsi de cible.

« Vos prises de tête enfantine commence à devenir totalement inutile. Incapable de s'entendre ne serais-ce que trente secondes. »

« SILENCE ! » hurla soudainement la voix de Madame Pomfresh. « Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une infirmerie. Et tout les trois retourner aussitôt dans vos lits. » acheva-t-elle en désignant les trois aventuriers de l'index.

La menace de l'infirmière eut l'effet escompté, aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Harry regagna aussi rapidement que possible son lit, suivi de près par Hermione et en dernier par Greengrass. Cette dernière, au début ne semblait pas vouloir obtempérer à l'ordre donné mais plutôt à vouloir discuter des événements, ou en l'occurrence à demander quel était le problème qu'avait Potter. A peine fut-elle allongé que le dragon de l'infirmerie fondit sur elle, bouteille à la main et la força à la boire. Madame Pomfresh fit le même rituel auprès de Ron, puis d'Hermione et pour finir sur Harry. Les yeux lourds, Harry comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de sommeil assez puissante. N'ayant pas le courage, ni même l'envie de lutter ne serais-ce qu'un instant contre l'effet de la potion, il plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar, un sommeil dès plus reposant.

La nuit se passa sans trop d'encombre, à première vue du moins. Les cris qui retentissaient dans l'infirmerie lui faisait croire qu'une nouvelle journée venait de se lever, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Maudissant la personne qui osait troublé son sommeil, il se redressa rapidement, et tâtonna la commode à la recherche de sa paire de lunette, qu'il déposa avec délicatesse sur son nez.

« Comment Black aurait-il pu s'enfuir ? » hurla une voix rauque qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Severus Rogue.

« Nous ne savons pas Severus. » fit la voix aigu du ministre de la magie.

« Je suis sur que ce garnement de Potter est derrière tout ça. » s'égosilla-t-il.

« Potter ? Voyons Severus il a passé la journée d'hier à l'infirmerie. Ce sont des accusations très grave que vous faites. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas Potter aussi bien que moi, monsieur le ministre. Il a un don pour contourner le règlements, il se croit tout permis comme l'était son père. » cracha avec hargne le maître de potions.

« Voyons Severus, ne laissez pas votre haine pour James atteindre ce jeune homme. » essaya de calmer le ministre.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'éleva la voix de l'infirmière.

« Severus, Cornélius. » dit cette fois celle du directeur.

« Albus, Potter a aidé Black à s'échapper. » attaqua aussitôt l'ancien mangemort.

« Severus c'est impossible Harry est resté à l'infirmerie toute la journée, n'est ce pas Pomona ? » demanda subtilement Albus.

« Oui, Severus. Croyez moi, il est impossible que Monsieur Potter se soit échappé. Je n'ai eu de cesse de le surveiller, lui ainsi que ses amis. » acheva l'infirmière, voyant le maître des Potions ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir.

« Voilà qui est réglé Severus. Black s'est échappé et croyez moi je ferrais tout mon possible pour le retrouver, mais Harry Potter n'y es pour rien. » acheva Fudge.

Le regard haineux de Rogue n'échappa à personne, faisant virevolter sa cape d'un geste ample de la main, il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, maudissant à voix haute l'incapacité du ministre et de Dumbledore a comprendre la responsabilité de Potter dans cette évasion. Pomona partit elle aussi en direction des lits de l'infirmerie, ses patients devaient avoir été réveillé par la fougue de cette discussion. Comme elle s'en doutait, Harry était éveillé mais également l'ensemble des autres lits. Le visage anxieux d'Hermione en fallait le détour, la peur d'être découverte par Rogue et des conséquences de tout cela avait eu un effet dévastateur chez elle. L'infirmière lui donna alors une double dose de potion afin de calmer ses nerfs. Ron de son côté ne semblait pas concerné par la conversation et quelque peu perdu, il retourna s'endormir sans l'aide de potion, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Son meilleur ami ne changerait jamais. Et Daphné, que dire sur elle, son visage ne laissait rien paraître, ni peur, ni angoisse, ni joie. Aucune émotion. Elle prit la potion que Pomona avait mise à sa disposition sans discuter et retourna dormir dans les bras de Morphée, n'oubliant pas de jeter un bref regard en direction de Potter.

« Pomona, puis je vous emprunter Monsieur Potter dans un lieu assez discret ? » demanda Dumbledore, une fois le ministre partit.

« Albus, ce jeune homme a besoin de repos. »

« Je vous promet que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, et que je tâcherais de vous le ramener en un seul morceau. » acheva le directeur.

« Bien. » accepta-t-elle a contre cœur. « Vous n'avez qu'à aller dans mon bureau personnel. » reprit-elle après une légère réflexion.

D'un hochement de tête le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea en direction de la pièce mise à leur disposition et demanda d'un geste de la main à Harry de le suivre. Celui-ci trop heureux de pouvoir échapper ne serais-ce que quelques secondes à la prise de son infirmière préféré, se dépêcha de suivre son directeur. Craignant que celle-ci ne change subitement d'avis. Son empressement fit sourire imperceptiblement les deux adultes. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait désormais les deux sorciers ne ressemblait à aucune dans lesquels Harry avait été. Aucune décoration, juste un mur blanc, pas de peinture, pas de tableaux. Le bureau contrairement à celui de Dumbledore était vide, juste une pile de dossier s'y trouvait, ainsi que des plumes et quelques parchemins vierges.

« Pomona a toujours aimé la simplicité. » se contenta de dire Dumbledore en voyant le regard scrutateur de son jeune protégé.

Un sourire naquît sur le visage d'Harry, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Le caractère bien trempé de son infirmière lui aurait laissé pensé a plus de décoration ou tout au moins a plus d'excentricité. Depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier, chaque bureau dans lesquels il avait été, avait été assez chargé, assez excentrique que ce soit celui de Dumbledore, celui de Lockhart ou encore celui de son professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal actuel.

« Bien, Harry, je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. » demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt cette question fut posé qu'Harry se mit à raconter le déroulement de la soirée. Le sauvetage de Buck, son patronus corporel et pour finir l'évasion de son parrain. Il se décida de taire l'entende des voix ayant appris à ses dépends que cela n'était pas forcément bon signe, cependant son hésitation n'échappa à Dumbledore qui se décida à noter cela dans un coin de sa tête pour le reste de la discussion qui allait suivre.

« Si j'ai bien compris, et corriges moi si je me trompes. Tu as réussi à créer un patronus corporel ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« Pourrais tu me le montrer ? » demanda la voix rempli de curiosité de Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête d'acquiescement, et chercha sa baguette dans sa poche arrière de jean. Après l'avoir sortit, il essaya de se rappeler de cette soirée là, et après un instant il murmura :

« Spero Patronum. »

Comme plus tôt, un gigantesque cerf jaillit de sa baguette. Le cerf voyant qu'aucun danger ne guettait son propriétaire, se mit à se pavaner dans la salle, la tête haute, le corps bombé sous le regard rempli d'admiration du professeur Dumbledore. Puis il finit par disparaître à la grande déception d'Harry. Avec son patronus, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait en sécurité quelque soit les circonstances.

« Tu as réussi un acte de grand magie, Harry. En es-tu conscient ? »

« Je ne réagis pas encore, j'ai fait ça pour sauver des vies, je n'ai pas réfléchi. » répondit-il.

« Nous réalisons nos plus grandes magies lors de situation réelle, briller en cours est une chose, briller face à de grands danger en est une autre. » fit énigmatiquement Albus.

Harry hocha simplement la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ce genre de phrase, bien entendu Hermione aurait été heureuse dans sa situation. Un débat avec le professeur Dumbledore devait être un rêve pour elle, ses connaissances contre celle de son mentor. Ou tout au moins apprendre des connaissances de Dumbledore. Souriant à ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard de malice de Dumbledore.

« As-tu autre chose à me raconter, Harry. »

La voix de Dumbledore était inquisitrice, comme ci il avait senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Devait-il lui cacher cela ou lui dire ? Après tout hormis Dumbledore qui pourrait l'aider ? Qui pourrait le conseiller ? Ron ? Il lui conseillerais de foncer. Hermione ? Elle lui conseillerais de réfléchir et d'aller en parler à un professeur, que cela pourrait être dangereux. Daphné ? Elle s'en moquerait, et d'ailleurs pourquoi pensait-il à lui demander conseil. Sirius ? Cela l'inquiéterait plus qu'autre chose, et il ne voulait pas inquiéter son parrain fraîchement évadé d'Azkaban, il avait certainement autre chose en tête. Et après tout, Dumbledore avait été l'une des seules personne à le croire réellement innocent l'an dernier.

« Oui, professeur. Mais c'est délicat à raconter.. »

« Commence par le début. » l'encouragea le directeur.

« On courait à travers le château pour rejoindre l'infirmerie à temps, et j'ai entendu des voix provenir d'une salle inoccupée du château. Elle me suppliait de les rejoindre, qu'elle pouvait m'aider, que je pouvais les aider. » murmura Harry.

« Dans une salle inoccupée ? » demanda une nouvelle fois avec curiosité le directeur de Poudlard.

« Oui, à l'étage supérieur. » détailla Harry.

« Étrange. »

« Qui y a t-il d'étrange, professeur ? »

« Cela fait des années que j'habite, que j'enseigne dans ce château. Et malgré cela je ne connais pas tout les secrets de ce merveilleux lieux. L'année dernière en a été la preuve, la chambre des secrets. Jamais je n'aurais pu la découvrir, tandis que toi oui. Poudlard possède de nombreux secrets, et il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une vie pour tous les découvrir. » Commença Dumbledore scrutant les réactions sur le visage d'Harry. « Non, je n'ai pas dit que cela été forcément mauvais, Salazar n'a fait qu'une seule chambre, et les trois autres fondateurs n'ont jamais mentionné dans leur mémoires l'existence d'une chambre créé par leur soin. Cependant de nombreuses légende existe, parlant d'une salle spéciale d'où s'élèverait des murmures. Seul les personnes jugeait digne peuvent les entendre et encore mieux, peuvent y entrer. Je t'ai beaucoup observer depuis ton arrivée ici, je connais ta curiosité naturelle, et je ne ferrait rien pour t'empêcher d'y aller. Mais sois sur de ton choix, Harry. Ne fonce pas tête baissée comme tu en as l'habitude. » conclu-t-il.

« Vous me conseillez d'y aller ? » demanda Harry.

« Qui suis je, hormis un vieil homme, pour te conseiller ou te déconseiller de fouiller les secrets de ce château ? » fit énigmatiquement le directeur.

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois, mais soupira bien vite. Pourquoi toute ses discussions avec le vieil homme devait-elle être aussi difficile ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire quoi faire comme n'importe qui d'autre le ferrait ?

« Pourquoi ne pas me conseiller ? » demanda avec curiosité Harry.

« Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, Harry. Si je te disais quoi faire, où serait le plaisir de découvrir les choses par soi même ? »

« Nul part. » répondit-il voyant enfin où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

Dumbledore sourit à travers ses lunettes,et se leva subitement de son siège étonnant Harry par sa rapidité de mouvement.

« Il se fait tard, et il me semble que Pomona ne me pardonnera pas de l'avoir privé trop longtemps de son client le plus fidèle. » plaisanta le directeur.

Harry maugréa sur place, mais se leva tout de même. Si même Dumbledore se mettait à plaisanter sur ses états qui l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Où allait le monde ? Il suivit son directeur sortit du bureau, à peine eut-il fait un pas que Madame Pomfresh lui sauta dessus, l'examinant sous tout les angles et le forçant à regagner son lit au pas de course. De nombreuses potions déjà dans les mains, qu'elle le força à ingurgiter une fois allonger. Il allait enfin pouvoir finir sa nuit, en espérant que personne ne vienne interrompre son sommeil avant un long moment.

Le soleil se levait enfin sur le magnifique domaine de Poudlard, deux semaines étaient passés depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black. Les détraqueurs jusque là posté autour de Poudlard avait été enlevé après une discussions amicale entre Cornélius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore. La routine avait repris son cours dans l'enceinte du château, Sirius avait offert un hiboux à Ron pour compenser la perte de son animal de compagnie, un livre sur les runes avait été offert à Hermione qui en avait pleurer de joie, insistant auprès d'Harry pour le remercier le plus chaleureusement possible. Et de son côté Harry avait reçu un éclair de feu, le meilleur balai magique qui existait sur le marché. Une vraie petite fortune avait dû être utilisé par Sirius pour offrir ce cadeau. Daphné de son côté avait refusé de dire à quiconque ce que lui avait offert Sirius. Et dans les lettres, ce dernier avait refusé de dire à Harry la nature de son cadeau. La finale de Quidditch devait avoir lieu cette après midi même, Gryffondor partait favori face au Poufsouffle et de loin au vue de leur dernière démonstration. Le jour du match, les Serpentard avait bien tenté de saboter le match, mais rien n'y fit. Gryffondor l'empocha largement 500 à 130. Jamais une équipe des quatre maisons n'avaient autant dominé le championnat de Quidditch que Gryffondor cette année là. Le soir dans la salle commune, tous s'amusaient, tous fêtaient la victoire de Quidditch. Olivier Dubois en larme, les jumeaux Weasley avec leur nouveau gadget, les trois jolies jeune fille en invitant quiconque à danser avec elles. Mais Harry avait une nouvelle fois la tête ailleurs, cela faisait désormais deux longues semaines qu'il pensait aux paroles de son directeur, sa curiosité n'était pas assouvie, il voulait réellement aller dans cette salle.

« A quoi penses-tu encore ? » demanda la voix de sa meilleure amie.

« Rien. » mentit-il.

« Nous sommes tes amis, Harry. Nous te connaissons alors ne nous mens pas. » rétorqua Hermione, imitant à la perfection le visage outré de Molly Weasley.

« Je te l'ai dit. Il pense à une certaine Serpentard » fit Ron, sans quitter des yeux la bouteille de Whisky Pur feu qui circulait chez les plus âgés.

« Ron ! » s'étouffa Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le rire d'Hermione coupa court à la discussion, devant les regards incrédules des deux garçons. Les ayant vu, elle décida de se calmer et de se justifier :

« Ron, Harry ne pense aucunement à une fille. »

« Et comment sais-tu cela ? » demanda le dernier garçon Weasley.

« Je suis une fille. » répondit-elle énigmatiquement, rappelant furieusement à Harry le comportement de Dumbledore.

« Et ? En quoi cela change-t-il quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il ne pense pas à une fille, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir Ronald. N'est ce pas Harry ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air assez supérieur.

« Oui. » admit le Survivant.

« Alors à quoi pense-t-il si tu es si intelligente ? » attaqua Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Harry va nous le dire. »

Harry soupira soit il disait à quoi il pensait, soit il s'éclipsait au risque de subir un nouvel interrogatoire demain, soit il écoutait une énième dispute entre ses deux amis. Un choix assez difficile.

« Je pensais aux paroles de Dumbledore. » essaya-t-il.

Le mensonge semblait être passé, ni Hermione, ni Ron n'insistèrent plus. Leur dispute avait cessé subitement, et Harry était en paix. Son choix avait été fait, à l'instant où Hermione s'était renseigné, il comptait aller dans la pièce qui l'avait appelé. Regardant ses amis, il soupira, il ne pouvait pas les emmener avec lui. Hermione était bien trop posé pour comprendre cela, et Ron trop impulsif risquant ainsi de tout compromettre. Il se leva ainsi de son siège.

« Je reviens, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. » fit-il, sachant qu'Hermione refuserait de quittes ses livres, et que Ron refuserait de son côté de quitter la soirée dans l'espoir d'attraper un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Comme prévu aucun de ses amis n'essaya de le suivre, le couvre feu n'était pas encore là. Il avait ainsi le temps de rejoindre la pièce qui l'obnubilait depuis deux semaines. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu de tomber nez à nez avec un Daphné Greengrass sortant de la Bibliothèque. Se maudissant dans sa tête de ne pas avoir pris la carte du Maraudeur, il se décida à l'ignorer. Mais la Serpentard ne semblait pas être de cet avis aujourd'hui.

« Potter, que fabriques tu encore dehors ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Je sors de la Bibliothèque cela ne se voit-il pas. » fit-elle en désignant les ouvrages qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Je sors de ma salle commune. Trop de bruits vois-tu ? » ironisa subtilement Harry.

A la grande surprise d'Harry elle se contenta de faire un hochement de tête affirmatif, et de repartir en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, sans rien dire de plus. Harry se contenta de redresser ses épaules et partit en direction de son objectif. La pièce se trouvait un étage plus bas, laissant le temps à Daphné de disparaître, il pénétra dans l'étage tant convoité. La porte il ne la voyait pas encore, mais entendait ces voix. Ces voix qui l'obnubilait depuis quelques semaines.

_« Viens à nous. Nous t'aiderons. »_

Elle résonnait en boucle dans son esprit. Ne cessait de se répéter sans qu'il n'arrive à les ignorer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec cette porte, bien décidé cette fois-ci à y pénétrer. Il posa sa main sur la poignet, pris une profonde inspiration et enclencha le mécanisme. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant subitement cesse les voix. La pièce qui se trouvait devant lui était des plus anodines. Des tableaux étaient accroché au mur, mais tous était vide comme ci les occupants avaient décidés de partir loin. En son centre se tenait un livre maintenu dans les airs comme par magie. Mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il n'était ni Hermione, ni Daphné et n'avait donc aucune passion pour les livres. Par contre les tableaux vides l'intriguaient bien plus que le reste. S'approchant de l'un d'entre eux, il put y lire :

_Le courage prends forme dans les situations les plus anodines._

A peine eut-il finit de lire cette phrase, qu'il se maudit de ne pas avoir emmené Hermione avec lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué dans le monde magique ? Pourquoi ne pas donner les réponses toute faite au lieu de marcher par énigme. Secouant la tête, il s'approcha d'un autre tableau, et y lut une autre inscription :

_La loyauté ne se travaille pas, elle se gagne._

Encore une phrase complexe pour lui. Il se mit à penser à devoir écouter en cours, peut-être qu'ainsi son esprit gagnerait en jugeote et que de simple phrase ne lui porterait plus aucun obstacle. S'approchant du troisième tableau, il se mit à espérer à une phrase simple.

_L'intelligence ne signifie pas uniquement le savoir, mais également ce que l'on en fait._

Une phrase typiquement pour Hermione se mit à penser Harry. Il en était maintenant persuadé, Hermione aurait été aux anges dans cette pièce. Trop de complexité, encore ces phrases seraient utilisé dans un contexte particuliers, il pourrait les comprendre. Mais là, utiliser ainsi sans rien avant, sans rien après, elle n'exprimait rien pour Harry. Se rapprochant de l'avant dernier tableau il lut une autre phrase :

_La soif de pouvoir ne signifie pas d'utiliser la force, mais d'utiliser toute nos capacités de la meilleure des manières, même si cette manière n'est pas vu comme « bonne. ». _

Harry soupira. Cette phrase était plus longue et plus ambiguë encore que les précédentes. La personne qui avait eu l'idée de génie de faire cette pièce devait sans aucun doute être à Serdaigle et aimer la complexité. Il ne lui restait qu'un tableau, donc qu'une inscription à lire et il sentait une migraine montait. Il hésitait à aller le lire, mais il se sentait dans l'obligation d'y aller. Secouant la tête, il s'avança et y lis l'inscription comme il l'avait fait pour les précédentes :

_Mélange ton courage à ton intelligence, ta soif de pouvoir à ta loyauté, et deviens quelqu'un qui n'aura jamais nul autre égale. _

_Oublie l'une de ses capacité et deviens quelqu'un de banale. _

Comme prévu sa migraine redoubla d'intensité, cette inscription était encore plus vide de sens que les précédentes. Mélangez des capacités ? Égale ? Banale ? Un vrai charabia incompréhensible. Plus que jamais, il regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené Hermione avec lui, elle au moins aurait été capable de trouver une signification à tout ça. A moins qu'elle n'aille à la Bibliothèque faire trente six milles recherche sur tout ça. Quittant les cinq tableaux des yeux, il scruta le reste de la pièce. Ovale. Avec tout les tableaux qui entouraient le fameux livres qu'Harry avait vu au début. Ce livre qui ne semblait pas l'intéresser au début. Après tout il ne l'intéressait pas plus, si son contenu était tout aussi illisible que les inscriptions qu'il y avait en dessous des tableaux, pourquoi le prendrait-il ? Pour l'offrir à Hermione ? Elle lui demanderait où il l'avait eu et il aurait le droit à des remontrances de sa part pour s'être lancé dans quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et de la part de Ron de l'avoir laissé dans son coin alors qu'une aventure palpitante aurait pu les attendre. Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée, autant le laisser ici. Et partir. Cette salle était inutile. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau ses voix s'élevait :

_« Prends le livre, il te sera précieux. Il sera ton tout. »_

S'en était trop pour Harry, si même une voix marchait par énigme comment pourrait-il savoir quoi faire ?

« Dites moi ce que je dois faire ? » s'emporta-t-il.

Aucune réponse à sa question, le calme plat. Secouant la tête, il posa sa main sur la poignet prêt à quitter cette maudite pièce quand la voix réapparut de nul part.

_« Prends le livre, Harry James Potter. Il répondra à toute tes questions, même les plus enfouies. »_

La curiosité d'Harry fut piqué à vif par cette phrase. Toutes ses questions même les plus enfouies. Cela pouvait être intéressant après tout, mais pourquoi lui ? Et comment un simple livre pourrait-il connaître ses questions les plus enfouies ? Étais-ce une ruse pour le forcer à le prendre ou cette voix inconnue était-elle sincère ? Le jeu en fallait-il la chandelle ? Réfléchissant un long moment qui sembla une intensité, Harry se décida à faire demi-tour et s'approcha du livre. Sans aucune hésitation dans ses gestes il le prit, et l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient vierges. Il n'y avait rien. La voix s'était moqués de lui. Qui sait, il s'agissait peut-être même d'une blague de la part des jumeaux Weasley. Maudissant sa bêtise, sa stupidité il s'apprêta à reposer le livre quand la voix réapparut :

_« Commence à le lire le jour de ton quatorzième anniversaire. »_

Ce cinéma commençait à l'agacer, comment une simple voix pouvait bien connaître ses pensées. Et puis pourquoi devrait-il faire confiance à une voix ? Sa curiosité était prise au dépourvu, mais sa fierté l'était tout autant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres sur quoi faire. Ou du moins tout cela lui rappelait amèrement les Dursley.

_« Écoute ton cœur. » _

Une nouvelle fois la voix l'avait pris de court. Il avait l'envie de le prendre pour assouvir sa curiosité. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se décida à partir avec le livre. Mais avant de quitter la pièce une question s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

S'attendant à ne pas avoir de réponse, après un instant de calme il posa sa main sur la poignet prêt à quitter la pièce lorsque la voix se remit à parler coupant court à son geste :

_« Reviens lorsque tu auras le courage d'assister à un manque de loyauté de tes amis, lorsque ta soif de pouvoir te poussera à utiliser ton savoir à bon escient. Et ce jour là, nous nous révélerons à toi, Harry James Potter. »_

Sur cette dernière phrase énigmatique, Harry se décida à quitter la salle. Il était entré avec des questions, il en était ressorti avec deux fois plus. Il devait attendre le trente-et-un Juillet pour avoir des réponses, en espérant que les Dursley ne lui confisqueraient pas le livre. Au pire des cas il pourrait toujours demander à Sirius d'intervenir, un prisonnier traînant près de Privet Drive ne plairait certainement pas à Pétunia. C'est avec un sourire gravait sur ses lèvres, qu'Harry regagna sa salle commune.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de débuts de chapitre : **Un chapitre assez court que je vous propose aujourd'hui, mais qui vous permettra d'attendre le prochain. Qui plus est ce chapitre, bien que court comporte plusieurs détails important pour la suite de mon histoire. Ça en a pas l'air mais je vous assure que ci. Désolé pour les fautes, mais j'ai toujours ce problème de connexion. Je tiens à remercier Sheltan pour sa proposition, mais j'ai un ordinateur fixe. VDM non ? Passons au reviews, j'ai bien aimé vos hypothèses, mais je vous réserve une ou deux surprises. Le prochain chapitre sera publié je sais pas quand et s'intitulera Fin d'été chaotique. A noter que l'histoire change de plus en plus de la trame originale. Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que ce court chapitre vous plaise.

**Chapitre 8 : **Début d'été difficile...

_« Reviens lorsque tu auras le courage d'assister à un manque de loyauté de tes amis, lorsque ta soif de pouvoir te poussera à utiliser ton savoir à bon escient. Et ce jour là, nous nous révélerons à toi, Harry James Potter. »_

_Sur cette dernière phrase énigmatique, Harry se décida à quitter la salle. Il était entré avec des questions, il en était ressorti avec deux fois plus. Il devait attendre le trente-et-un Juillet pour avoir des réponses, en espérant que les Dursley ne lui confisqueraient pas le livre. Au pire des cas il pourrait toujours demander à Sirius d'intervenir, un prisonnier traînant près de Privet Drive ne plairait certainement pas à Pétunia. C'est avec un sourire gravait sur ses lèvres, qu'Harry regagna sa salle commune. _

Les trois derniers jours à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard fut certainement les plus calmes qu'Harry n'ai jamais vécu dans le château. La coupe des quatre maisons était déjà attribué sans aucun doute possible au Gryffondor, et les Serpentard ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser. Le calme avant la tempête ? Même pas, tous semblaient décidé à rentrer chez eux, et profiter de leurs vacances. La canicule s'était déjà emparait du pays, et ne faisait que renforcer le désir des élèves. LE Poudlard Express les attendait déjà dans la Gare de Pré au Lard, surveillait étroitement par Rubéus Hagrid et Minerva MacGonagall qui semblait plongé dans une discussion des plus ennuyantes. Un peu plus loin se trouvait, le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rémus Lupin. Ce poste devait finalement être maudit, une soit disant erreur de la part de Rogue avait abouti à la révélation sur la condition de lycanthrope de l'homme, bien entendu les parents d'élèves s'étaient précipités de demander à Dumbledore son renvoi. Chose que ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé, mais un soir une lettre de démission avait été déposé sur son bureau.

« Alors Harry, que comptes-tu faire de tes vacances ? » demanda la voix surexcité de Ron.

« Comme d'habitude, éviter au maximum les Dursley, mais cette année je peux toujours compter sur Sirius. » murmura Harry s'attirant les foudres d'Hermione.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire son nom comme ça. Qui sait qui pourrais t'entendre. »

« Moi, par exemple. » fit une voix féminine.

« Greengrass ! » s'exclama Ron en se retournant dans sa direction.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir, Weasley. »

« Il est partagé, crois moi. » maugréa-t-il.

La jeune fille était habillé d'un jean et d'un haut vert, une veste noir cachant légèrement ce haut. Elle n'avait de cesse de fixer Harry depuis leur dernière aventure, au plus grand damne de ce dernier. Cela lui avait fallu de nombreuses piques de la part de Ron, et des sourires entendus de la part d'Hermione. Même Neville et les jumeaux Weasley s'y étaient mis. De tout son cœur, Harry s'était mis à espérer que cela leur passerait pendant les vacances.

« Que veux-tu Greengrass ? » demanda sans préambule Harry.

« Sois poli, Harry.. » essaya de dire Hermione avant d'être coupé par l'héritière.

« Te souhaiter de bonne vacance chez tes moldus, bien entendu. »

Le sarcasme dans la voix de la Serpentard était à peine masqué. Une légère once de défi dans sa voix, comme ci ce jeu l'amusait pleinement. Comme à chacune de leurs discussions, Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui voulait tout dire, Ron fixait avec dédain la jeune fille et Hermione s'amusait de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

« Et moi, j'espère que tu ne tomberas pas de ton balai cet été. Je ne serais pas là pour te sauver. » lança le survivant.

« J'enverrai un hiboux au grand Harry Potter si cela arrive. » provoqua une énième fois Greengrass.

Harry se contenta de lancer un regard blasé à la jeune fille, leur joute verbale se résumait souvent à cela. Provocation de la part de Greengrass, réplique de Potter, et victoire de Greengrass. Rien de bien passionnant. Beaucoup d'élève les regardaient en coin, un Serpentard traînant autour de Gryffondor n'était jamais bon signe, mais en l'occurrence cela n'était plus une exception et n'étonnai plus personne. Voir l'héritière des Greengrass avec l'héritier des Potter était devenu une habitude dans Poudlard.

« Greengrass, tes relations me déçoivent. Tu mérites tellement mieux. » fit une voix froide et dur.

« Malfoy. » répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Pour te servir. »

« Que viens-tu faire là ? » demanda Ron.

« Weasmoche je ne t'ai pas parlé, occupes toi de ta sang de bourbe. » cracha avec mépris le blond.

Aussitôt deux baguettes furent sorti et pointé en direction du jeune homme. Son mépris en énervait plus d'un, son sentiment de supériorité exaspérait l'ensemble de Poudlard.

« Malfoy. » se contenta de dire Hermione.

« Granger. » répondit-il.

« Il serait dommage que je t'humilie en public. Notre dernière rencontre était en face à face. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Le visage du blondinet blêmit à vue d'œil. La droite qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Aucun doute là-dessus. Sans un mot, il fit signe à ses deux gorilles de le suivre, et partit en direction du train. De leur côtés les deux garçon avaient du mal à se retenir de rire. Bien entendu, Ron avait été mis au courant de leur aventure, et s'était maudit d'avoir louper l'humiliation de Malfoy.

« Nous devrions aller chercher un compartiment. » fit la voix anxieuse de la née-moldus.

« Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons dans deux mois. » fit Daphné, tout en partant rejoindre son amie.

« Drôle de fille. » marmonna Ron, faisant aussitôt rire Harry et Hermione.

Le trio ne tarda pas à trouver un compartiment de libre et s'y installèrent confortablement. La gaieté était au rendez vous. Discutant de tout et de rien Harry apprit que la coupe du Monde de Quidditch allait avoir lieu cet été, et que le père de Ron allait s'arranger pour leur avoir une place et ainsi le tiré de ses moldus. De son côté, Hermione allait partir en vacances dans le Sud de la France avec ses parents, déjà excité à l'idée d'apprendre une nouvelle culture, devant le regard amusé d'Harry et celui exaspéré de Ron. Le reste du voyage se déroula rapidement et sans aucun incident, même la visite de courtoisie de Malfoy n'avait pas eu lieu cette année. Décidément des choses avaient changés cette année, au plus grand plaisir de Ron qui disait que de ne pas voir Malfoy était aussi important que le Quidditch. Une fois arrivée à la gare de Londres, les trois amis descendirent du train et se séparèrent. Ron rejoins ainsi sa famille dans des accolades plus chaleureuse les unes que les autres, Hermione rejoins ses parents dans des embrassades sans fin et Harry fut accueilli par un regard noir de son oncle. Ça par contre ce n'était pas prêt de changer, pensa avec amertume Harry.

La première semaine de vacance d'Harry passa relativement vite, aucun incident, aucune remarque de sa famille d'adoption et tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. En effet, aucune tâche ménagère ne lui avait été demandé, ses affaires ne lui avaient pas été confisqués, et on le laissait enfin se pavaner tranquillement dans la rue sans avoir besoin d'un stupide couvre feu. Quelque chose clochait, il le savait et il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Alors qu'il était assis à table attendant le repas, une voix résonna dans sa tête.

_« Développe tes connaissances, étudie Harry James Potter. »_

« Quoi ? » demanda instinctivement Harry à voix haute.

« Que veux-tu ? » s'écria l'oncle Vernon.

« Rien. » murmura-t-il.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, sale monstre. Nous avons été assez généreux avec toi jusque là. » s'exclama de nouveau l'Oncle Vernon, rouge de colère.

« Assez généreux ? » ironisa le Survivant.

« Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi. Tu es autorisé à ne rien faire uniquement pas parce que ton oncle nous a menacé. Mais trop c'est trop. »

Alors ainsi Sirius était intervenu. Tout s'expliquait le calme, sa tranquillité, ses autorisations pour tout, pouvoir manger enfin à sa faim.

« Que comptes tu faire ? » provoqua Harry.

« Tu ferras toute les corvées de la maison, et si tu te plains à quiconque jeune homme, je te dénoncerais à la police. »

Le visage d'Harry tourna à l'horreur. Si il était dénoncé dans le monde moldus cela remontrait jusqu'au oreille du ministère de la magie. Il devrait subir un interrogatoire, et avouer avoir fait fuir Sirius Black. Il devrait vivre à Azkaban, et connaissant son parrain il foncerait le délivrer et tomberait dans un piège. C'était impossible. Il avait toujours considéré les Dursley, comme des êtres stupide et dénuée de toute logique, mais il devait avouer que sur ce coup là ils avaient magnifiquement bien joué. Il était piégé, et devait vivre tout un été à obéir au moindre de leur caprice. Se doutant que cette fois, ils abuseront de leur pouvoir de persuasion sur lui pour en faire deux fois plus que par le passé.

« Tu ne ferrais pas ça ? » tenta de dissuader Harry.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » jubila-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant en direction du combiné téléphonique.

« Non c'est bon. » s'écria-t-il. « Je ferrais ce que vous me demanderais. » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Le sourire victorieux qui apparut sur le visage de son oncle, lui donna la nausée et lui fit imaginer le pire sur les tâches qui l'attendaient. Se retournant il vit l'éclat de sadisme briller dans les yeux de son cousin, et le sourire carnassier de sa tante. Cela ne présageait vraiment, mais vraiment rien de bon. S'apprêtant à se lever de son siège afin de rejoindre sa chambre, il fut arrêter dans son mouvement par la voix de son oncle :

« Tu commences aujourd'hui. La voiture attends d'être lavé, le jardin d'être désherbé la chambre de Dursley d'être rangés. Et que tout ça soit fini pour ce soir. » hurla-t-il.

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un véritable cauchemar, la chaleur ne faisait que s'accentuer et voilà qu'il se retrouver à genou dans l'herbe fraîche du jardin. Désherber l'ensemble du domaine était un véritable calvaire, les herbes étaient hautes comme ci les Dursley n'avaient rien foutu durant toute une année. Le soir une fois finit toute ses tâches, il s'autorisa un moment de répit. Sa journée avait été longue et il s'endormit aussitôt, sans prendre la peine de manger quoique ce soit.

A des centaines de kilomètres là, un immense manoir se dressait au milieu de nul part. Deux tours l'ornait et brillait avec le reflet du soleil. La grille qui permettait d'y accéder était d'un vert profond, magnifique et les écritures qui surplombait cette grille était d'un somptueux noirs parfaitement lisible.

**GREENGRASS MANOIR**

L'intérieur était tout aussi sublime, le hall d'accueil ressemblait étrangement à Poudlard, et les escaliers qui se dressait de part et d'autre du Hall était gigantesque. Dans la salle du fond se trouvait trois femmes discutant avec vigueur.

« Daphné, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Oui, mère. »

« Astoria m'a raconté certain détails troublant sur ta scolarité cette année. Vois-tu de quoi je parle ? »

« Non, mère. Mais Astoria pourrait m'éclairer. » lança-t-elle.

La dénommé Astoria était une réplique miniature de sa grande sœur, le regard tout aussi froid et sans expression. Le visage tout aussi mince et jolie. Devant le regard noir de sa sœur aîné, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Harry Potter, cela ne te dit rien, _Grande sœur_. »

Le regard de Daphné s'assombrit encore plus, elle aurait dû se douter que sa chère sœur aurait été tout raconté à sa mère. Et que l'heure des explications avaient sonné. Elle aimait sa sœur, aucun doute là dessus, mais sa sœur aimait encore plus les ragots et les rumeurs. Secouant la tête, elle préféra ne pas répondre et attendre que sa mère poursuive la conversation.

« Alors Daphné ? » demanda d'un ton inquisiteur sa mère.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » demanda d'un ton acerbe l'héritière.

« Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi, jeune fille. Tu connais la situation de la famille il me semble ? »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas la connaître, alors que vous m'envoyez autant de prétendants qu'il existe de famille de sang-purs. » fit-elle avec dédain.

« Et il me semble qu'Harry Potter n'en fasse pas parti. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie, mère. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, rien suis-je clair ? »

« Alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Pourquoi ta sœur me raconte que tu passes énormément de temps avec lui ? »

« Ma sœur devrait s'occuper de son cher copain au lieu d'étaler ma vie privée ici. » cracha avec amertume Daphné.

« Tu as de la chance que ton père n'est pas entendu parler de cette histoire. »

« Et en quoi, père pourrait-il intervenir ? »

« Ne parles pas ainsi de lui, Daphné. » s'écria Astoria en larmes.

« Ton père veux te voir. Il est dans sa chambre, tu es l'héritière ne l'oublie pas. Notre avenir dépendra de tes choix. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, mère. » fit-elle en faisant une révérence forcée.

Puis sur cette phrase, elle tourna les talons sous le regard exaspéré de sa mère et sous celui rempli de larmes d'Astoria. Sans hésiter, elle prit la direction du premier étage et s'arrêta devant une porte. Tapant deux fois, elle entendit un faible « Entrez » lui répondre. L'ouvrant, elle remarqua le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Son père était grièvement malade depuis bientôt cinq mois. Aucun médicomage n'avait réussi à le soigner, et dorénavant il était condamné. Emmitouflée sous sa couverture, l'homme était d'une blancheur cadavérique, et semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme à tout moment. Un sceau à ses côtés était rempli du sang qu'il ne cessait de cracher.

« Père. » fit Daphné en s'agenouillant.

« Relève toi Daphné.. » murmura-t-il. « Je... t'attendais. » acheva-t-il. « Approche-toi. » reprit-il.

Suivant les ordres de son père comme elle en avait eu l'éducation, elle s'approcha de son père qui lui saisit avec faiblesse sa main.

« J'ai toujours été.. fier de toi.. ma fille. » fit-il dans un murmure.

« Je sais, père. » répondit-elle en baissant sa tête.

« Tu es l'héritière.. que chaque.. père aimerait.. avoir.. je suis.. bientôt.. mort.. comme.. tu peux..le voir. »

« Ne dîtes pas ça. » coupa Daphné.

« Ton enthousiasme... me plaît.. mais il ne reste.. plus aucun espoir... il me reste.. au mieux.. quelques mois.. mais je voulais te voir.. avant.. »

La faiblesse de son père lui fit mal au cœur, elle se sentait faible, la nausée s 'était emparait elle. Son père qui à son habitude était si costaud, si fort, si résistant n'était désormais plus l'ombre que de lui même.

« Je vous écoute. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je te.. fais.. confiance.. promets moi.. de reprendre les rênes de.. la famille.. J'ai confiance.. en tes choix.. tu ferras les meilleurs … qu'ils soient.. Promets.. le..moi. » acheva-t-il dans une gerbe de sang.

« Je vous le promet, mon père. » fit Daphné, les yeux brillants.

« Ce.. n'est.. pas tout.. Malfoy.. est persuadé que.. Lord.. Vol..de..mort.. reviendra.. si ça ..arrive.. tu ne pourras pas rester.. neutre cette ..fois.. choisis..bien ton.. camps.. » murmura-t-il.

« Pas mort ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Oui.. il te.. reste encore.. du temps.. ne t'inquiète.. pas. »

Daphné se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, la révélation de son père l'avait ébranlé. Et son visage n'était plus impassible. Il trahissais enfin ses émotions, comme toute personne de son âge devrait le faire.

« Je.. suis.. désolé.. Daphné.. » fit-il à la plus grande surprise de la concernée.

« Père ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« D'avoir.. voulu.. intervenir dans.. ta vie.. Profites.. et choisis.. par toi.. même.. »

Les larmes perlaient cette fois du visage de Daphné, son père venait de mettre sa fierté de côté et de s'excuser. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça capable venant de lui. Elle le regarda avec tendresse, puis voyant qu'il avait besoin de repos elle se décida à quitter la pièce. Les mois qui suivrons ne serait pas de tout repos pour elle. Plus que jamais elle se rapprochait de la tête de sa famille, de la chose qu'elle détestait le plus.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulé au quatre Privet Drive. Deux semaines d'horreur pour Harry, les tâches s'accumulaient, la fatigue également, et l'envie de tuer ses « parents » ne faisaient que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient. Passant de simple corvées de ménage à du nettoyage en profondeur. Chaque instant de son été était rempli de ce chantage que lui faisait son oncle. La survie, la liberté de Sirius contre son esclavage. Il n'avait plus aucun moment de sa vie pour lui, ne pouvait plus répondre à ses amis.

« Viens par ici. » hurla Vernon.

« Oui, mon oncle. » demanda d'une voix lasse Harry.

« Nous avons une nouvelle tâche pour toi. » fit-il avec son sourire sadique.

« Quelle est telle ? »

« Tu dois sans doute savoir que ton cousin est champion de boxe ? Il doit défendre son titre l'année prochaine et quoi de mieux qu'une cible mouvante pour s'entraîner. »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, manquait plus que ça, il allait désormais servir de cobaye à son cousin. Un Punching-ball humain. Soupirant, et sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il hocha la tête et partit rejoindre son cousin déjà prêt dans le jardin. Les haies cachant la vue des voisins, tout serait fait en toute impunité.

« Tu ne dois pas te défendre. » fit en signe d'avertissement son oncle, son sourire moqueur toujours gravé sur son visage.

Et le cauchemar d'Harry commença. Une chose était sur Dudley savait taper fort. L'après midi se déroula ainsi, à encaisser encore et encore et encore les coups puissants et secs de son cousin, sans moment de répits, sans avoir le droit de geindre. C'est ainsi que le soir venu, Harry remonta dans sa chambre, le visage tuméfié, la lèvre ensanglanté, un œil au beurre noir, la joue gonflés, la bouche en sang. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements remplis de sang, il se coucha, épuisé, le corps douloureux. Et ne put s'empêcher de penser au lendemain, son anniversaire. Qu'allait bien pouvoir lui faire les Dursley pour gâcher cette journée. Maudissant son existence, Harry Potter s'endormit, des cauchemar plein la tête.


End file.
